


Moms in Leather Aprons

by PxKA



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Children, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 59,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxKA/pseuds/PxKA
Summary: This fanfiction is the sequel of my first Choni story: Knight in Shining Leather. Here you will find a non chronological slife of life story about Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz's pre/during/post-wedding life.Hope you like it!





	1. Proposal

Remember those good old days of High School? When it was okay to chase down kidnappers, kick rapist until they get knocked out, dance freely in a motorbike gang bar. Well those days were long gone. But what happened to everyone's favourite couples? Jughead and Betty Jones. Yup she took his last name when they got married. Beautiful ceremony, super cheesy and sappy, just like the couple. They both took over the Register and now Alice and Hal work for them. SweetPea and Veronica eventually told everyone about their rather open relationship; it was an odd pairing, but they were strong together. SweetPea agreed to move in with Veronica to an appartment as long as he could still work with the Serpents, to which V agreed. Fangs and Kevin were living their gay dreams, traveling around the world directing musicals together. Reggie Mantle managed to steal Josie's Beyoncé heart, and whilst Reg keeps training for football, Josie happily pursued her singing career. 

Toni and Cheryl? They are interesting. They have been together since High School like the others but their connection really is something else. Once Toni moved in to Thistle House it was like they were married from that moment. Soon enough they started having routines, like friday is movie night, on sundays they CANNOT do anything work related, and they must have a date night at least once a month. To their friends it felt like their relationship was very strict and full of rules, but these two girls were great at communicating with each other and staying calm when one of them was mad, so if something about their routines was wrong then it would be politely discussed and solved. It was these traditions that helped them cope with the real world. Thanks to Cheryl's heritage they were able to live comfortably without worrying too much about money, but they decided to get jobs anyways, in case the money came in hand for something urgent. Toni was encouraged by Cheryl to keep going with her photography hobby which soon became her job when she started to post her pictures online and agencies hired her to do photoshoots or photograph weddings, although Cheryl would forever be Toni's favourite motive to photograph. Cheryl realeased a clothing line and she was very devoted to her clothes designer job.

Right now this couple was going through a really stable phase of their lives. Their jobs were amazing, they could often spend time together, they took care of Nana Rose. For a while now, this was the happiest they could ever be. And that was it for Toni. She absolutely knew that this was what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, this was who she wanted to be with. It is because of this thoughts that she is right now sitting on a stool at the Whyte Wyrm telling FP her plans for her and her girlfriend.

''I want to marry her.'' The Serpent girl told FP Jones, the man who was like a father to her.

''The what are you waiting for?'' FP was grinning. He knew that the Blossom made his little girl very happy, so she was in good hands.

''What if she says no? What if I am not enough? FP, her grandma gave the family's ring for when I proposed.'' The Serpent King could sense the fear in Toni's voice, so all he could do was hug her fears away.

''You worry too much. You have been together for like what? 6 years? If you weren't enough I think she would have dumped you long ago. But she didn't. Which can only mean that she feels the same way as you do about stabilizing in your home. Gosh my kids are all growing up so quickly. First Jug, now you! Whoelse next? SweetPea?'' The man pretended to cry, holding his chest. Toni punched his shoulder, laughing.

''So I have your blessing?'' Toni's eyes were shining bright, looking at the taller figure in front of her.

''Cheryl is family already. But I do have one request.'' FP was staring at his feet now, almost like he is shy or emotional about what he wants to ask.

''Anything.'' 

''I want to be the one marrying you guys. I will get the license and everything, and with the help of attorney Mccoy-'' He was interrupted by a very tight hug coming from the smaller girl.

''I wouldn't have it any other way.'' Toni replied with tears in her eyes.

''So do you know how are you going to do it?'' The man questioned.

''I have something in mind.''

\---

Toni had spent the rest of that week acting rather suspicious, trying to prepare the proposal to be perfect. Luckily for her, Cheryl was the most oblivious girl when it came to romance, so only the people around her picked up on what was happenning. Even Nana Rose had a creepy smile everytime the two girls were together, knowing all about the plan sometimes she could barely contain herself. Cheryl started to get suspicious of her grandma's reactions but once Toni reminded her of her Nana's dementia the Blossom let the matter go. Perfect.

Right now it was sunday. Toni was trying to drag Cheryl out of bed, who insisted in needing her sunday morning cuddles, that made them stay in bed all morning. When the pink haired girl was finally able to take her girlfriend out of bed and dressed, her plan started. 

''Where are we going in such a hurry T.T?'' Cheryl asked while Toni was pulling her out of the door.

''We are going out for lunch.'' She simply replied. Once they reached Toni's motorbike, there was a red helmet sitting on top of it, along wth Toni's normal black helmet.

''What is this?'' Cheryl asked, amused. She picked up the helmet, making the front of it face her. It had ''Bombshell'' craved on it, along with a cherry sticker.

''Just a little something I thought you might enjoy.'' Toni was smiling wide, looking at the love of her life put on her new helmet, and quickly snapping a picture. She wanted to document the whole day.

''It is so cool! Thank you babe!'' Cheryl thanked the other girl with a kiss.

''Okay now lets go!'' Toni hoped on the bike, and Cheryl sat behind her.

''Where are we going again?'' Before she could complain for not receiving a reply, the Serpent girl was already speeding off to the special place.

\---

''Why are we at the forest?'' Cheryl interrogated.

''Don't freak out, just trust me.'' Toni spoke as she blindfolded the taller girl.

''You know that is what Ronnie says when she is about to kiss someone new'' Cheryl declared.

Toni gathered the ring and a red velvety box from under her seat and started to lead her girlfriend inside the forest. After a few stumbles and complaints from the redhead, they finally stopped.

''Okay princess. Are you ready?'' Toni was rubbing the other girl's shoulders, before wrapping her hands around the blindfold. With a nod from the Blossom she uncovered her eyes.

After adjusting to the light, the view was mesmerizing. In front of her layed a white and red chekered blanket, with all sorts of snacks: strawberries, chocolate, milkshakes, cookies, peanuts and almonds, a bucket of ice with champagne inside. On the trees hung cords with pictures of the two girls.

''Oh my god... Baby this is so beautiful..'' Cheryl was still staring in awe, which gave Toni time to take the small box out of her pocket and get in position.

''When did you-'' The redhead turned around and was surprised to see her girlfriend down on one knee, holding the red velvet box and a ring inside it that was familiar to the girl.

''Toni..'' Cheryl began but was quickly interrupted.

''Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, you have made me the happiest girl in the universe. You always stick with me, at my best or my worst, you clean up my wounds and I clean up yours. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I want to hear you sing in the shower, I want to watch every movie there is to watch with you, and spend all the photography rolls with your face. So please, let me have the honour of being your wife, and let me protect you forever?'' Toni spat out the words so rapidily that some weren't understandable. She was already extremelly nervous but when Cheryl didn't answer after 30 seconds and just stared down at the Serpent, Toni was ready to lower the box and cry. When she was just about to, Cheryl came back to reality, and held Toni's hands, with the box.

''Nothing would make me happier than calling you my wife.'' Toni was now smiling wide, taking the ring out of the box and putting it on Cheryl's ring finger, left hand and after they were sharing a deep passionate kiss.

''This is Jason's ring...'' The redhead stated, looking at her hand.

''Your Nana gave it to me. She was barely able to keep it in when I told her that I wanted to propose. And she gave me the ring.'' Toni was being squished by Cheryl's arms as she hugged her tightly. 

''I- I am engaged... To the love of my life...'' When those words came out of the Blossom's mouth, tears started to form in her eyes and falling down her face. ''I swear these are happy tears!''

For the rest of that day, the two girls just sat on the blanket, bringing back memories of their innocent days of high school, gazing over the river every now and then, enjoy the view silently, as much as each other's company.

''I love you, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom.'' 

''I love you more, Antoinette Blossom-Topaz''

''I like that.'' The Serpent replied.

''Good. It sounds like music to my ears. Pass it to my children?''

\---

After their amazing day at Sweetwater River, the two girls excitedly headed home, telling Nana the good news and already starting to make subtle plans and imagines of their wedding. They were definitely going to have fun starting this new journey on their lives and they couldn't wait to see what the future was holding for them.


	2. Planning The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point we are all living vicariously through Choni fics and honestly that is what I am doing with this one. Though I try to keep in mind what the actual characters would act like. Very fluff this chapter.

Love was in the air between a certain redhead and pink haired girl. For the past week or so they have been trying to hide the big news from their friends whom they usually see on their way to work or in places they visit regulary. Riverdale is quite a small town. The platinum ring with the small diamond in the middle shone brightly on the Blossom's ring finger. She often found herself staring at it, daydreaming about the possibilities. About her future, their future. Both the girls had an idea of how stressful it is to plan a wedding, even more when thee beautiful women grew on such different environments, and their personalities could often clash. However, they were certaintly going to keep an open mind to any ideas and it will probably be just fine. With the right research.

\---

''Okay so I gathered a bunch of websites that explain how to plan a wedding.'' Toni sat on the couch next to her fiancée, with a laptop on her lap.

''T.T do you really think this is necessary?'' Cheryl cried, leaning her head on the other girl's shoulder.

''Without organization we are going to get into a fight! I already know your ways, Blossom'' Toni sassed. There was no way she was going to allow such an amzazing event to a bundle of little fights that lead into bigger ones.

''Fine, fine. So where do we start?'' Cheryl gave in, knowing this was a very important step for Toni.

''It says here that first we should tell our parents. Pass. Next we need to.. Delve into our dreams? Whatever that means.'' But Cheryl knew what it meant. That question, only, took up half an hour for the redhead to explain her dream wedding from when she was younger. How some prince charming looking boy would come up to her on a horse, while she was at the beach with a flowing white dress dipping her feet on the cold ocean water. He would hop off his horse with a rose on his hand and take her far far away, where this huge, beautiful marriage would happen. The church would be gothic, with windows made out of colourful stained glass. Her dress would be pearl white, with a simple flower crown on her head that held her veil. He would be waiting for her at the church's altar, his suit also white, with a red and blue tie. Their would meet upon her arrival and the kiss of true love would be shared, freeing her from her demons.

By now Cheryl was standing with her hands over her heart, staring into nothing as she kept reviving her naive childhood wishes though these were interrupted by the new love of her life.

'' Well I am no prince charming but, I can treat you like a queen.'' Toni also stood up and hugged the other girl from behind, rocking her slowly.

''Smooth, Topaz. That silly dream is long gone though. Why would I want a prince when I already have a princess that treats me like I am the most important human being in the world?'' Cheryl had now turned around and had her arms wrapped along the smaller girl's neck.

''You are my world, Cheryl.'' The Serpent kissed the Blossom sweetly. Usually their kisses were hungry, craving something else, but in moments like this they knew when to keep it in their pants and share a long loving kiss.

After their moment they kept planning their special day for the rest of the evening into late at night, taking breaks to make tea and sometimes make out, but in a matter of hours they had accomplishied quite a lot.

''So we can ask Mr. Andrews to rebuild that structure that he builds for Pickens Day and also to help with the chairs.'' Cheryl read an old notebook she got from her room, ripping off a few pages and writing in big letters: Best Day Of Our Lives. '' The chairs will be wodden, we can still some from the Barn, the ones that survived ThornHil. They must have red and pink bouquets of flowers in the outside edge of them and the pillow is going to be white. The path to the main structure will be covered with a red carpet which will be decorated with white petals once Dagwood and Juniper walk past it. Now the bandstand will be white with the an arc of vines with the same flowers used in the chairs!'' The redhead was out of breath from spitting out all the information they had gathered until the moment, which was exactly midnight.

''Sounds amazing to me, darling'' Toni yawned and rubbed her eyes.

''Babe how can you be tired this is so exciting and there is still so much to plan!'' Cheryl's excitement made it seem like it was the middle of their day.

''Honey I know you want to do this as soon as possible but lets get some rest so we have a fresh mind to think and rethink this. And not make crazy 2 am decisions.'' Toni explained, trying to be reasonable.

''Hey. You loved going skinny dipping with me at Sweetwater River after our graduation. Don't say that crazy 2 am decision wasn't a good decision.'' Cheryl bragged, pushing the other girl slightly.

''That is not the point. Now c'mon, lets get your majesty to bed.'' Toni got up and bowed at her girlfriend-soon-to-be-wife, and picking her up bridal style to their room.

\---

Weddings are truly a beautiful thing. Not only does it give you eleven days off of work, but it is also one of the biggest commitments of your life. Promising to spend the rest of your days with someone? Crazy thought. Even crazier was to think that this commitment would have to grant you happiness. How did that even work? Cheryl most certaintly didn't know. Her parents, the closest interaction she had with marriage, had never said any caring words to each other, nor shared smiles. This redhead was extremelly scared of what the future had waiting for her. She most certaintly knew that Toni was the love of her life but would she ever be able to show that to the Serpent? Or would her mother's words take over once more and completly shut her feelings away? Either way, Cheryl was ready. So ready she was sitting with Toni at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. Along with SweetPea and Veronica and Kevin and Fangs.

''So dear, acquaintences of ours, we gathered you here tonight because we have some exciting news.'' The redhead started but was cut off by Toni who couldn't keep her anxiety in anymore.

''We are getting married!'' The Serpent girl exploded.

The other two couples stared at them in shock when Cheryl assures the statement showing her ring.

''Are you serious?'' Veronica was the first one to break the silence.

''Yes! Toni proposed to me a week ago and we already started planning some things.'' Cheryl explained.

''And here is where you guys come in!'' Toni completed.

''What does this have to do with us? I mean don't get me wrong Tiny, I am beyond happy for you.'' SweetPea corrected himself when he felt his girlfriend dig her nails painfully in his thigh.

''Well, SweetPea, Fangs, I want you guys to be my best men.'' Toni excitedly admitted their plans. Before they could reply, Cheryl also took apart in it.

''And Veronica, Kevin, as my closest things as best friends, I would.. I would love for you two to be my maids of honor.'' Cheryl smiled, her thumbs twirling on each other, impatiently awaiting their reply.

''Toni.. Cheryl... Nothing would make us happier! We will take you dress shopping and help with anything you need! I am so excited! Riverdale will speak about this marrige for the rest of its existence!'' Veronica clapped euphorically, seeming more excited than the brides.

SweetPea, Toni and Fangs exchanged nods, making sure to demonstrate their happiness by their eye movements. They showed their emotions sneakily as the other three were cheering over the news. They were in a gang, it's not like they could join in this fairy tail talk. Only in their heads.

''Now your duties are to prepare a speech for the after party and just look pretty for the pictures. Also pherhaps manage the gift list? Toni doesn't want one but there is no way I am not getting some juice out of this.'' Cheryl finished with a smirk, making Toni roll her eyes and the others laugh. ''This is nice'', the redhead thought, gazing over at her friends and bride.

''Tomorrow we should have the guest list and invites ready to be printed.'' Toni promised. She also gazed over Cheryl and it felt like she fell in love all over again. Her eyes were shining more than the diamond on her ring, her smile was wide and her laugh was loud. Seeing the love of her life sitting there so confidently and care-free reminded the Serpent girl how good it was to be madly in love with Cheryl Blossom, soon to be Blossom-Topaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this weekend I started to watch The Shanaranarana Chronicles and I must say: A+ for hot protagonist and also I want our bisexual lord and saviour Vanessa Morgay to adopt me. The outfits she wears on this goddamn series are too much for my bi-heart. I might have a Morgasm. 
> 
> My cringe level has peaked but I hope you liked this chapter! <3


	3. Invites & Dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cute I could cry.

The biggest debate of the year: what day would Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz get married. This was probably what was dividing them the most after so much planning. You see, Toni wanted to take things easy and make sure everything was perfect. However, Cheryl wanted to do it on the following month, since she believed that world couldn't always be nice to them and at any moment it could be too late for Nana Rose to attend the event. Even the best men and maids of honor were split on the dates.

''Babe we can't finish the invites if we don't have the day set.'' Toni rubbed her hand on her girlfriend's face.

''Then lets do it my way!'' Cheryl raised her eyebrows.

''But that would put too much pressure on us to have everything prepared on time.'' Toni fought back.

''That's why we aren't doing this alone, T.T. I will not risk not having my Nana on our wedding day.'' Cheryl sat next to the older Blossom, patting her back.

''I hate to see you too fight, why don't you come into a midterm? Three months from now for example?'' Nana Rose quietly asked. Truth was she was too worried about her health. More and more she would forget things, fall asleep out of nowhere, and the visits to the doctor were getting more frequent. Cheryl sighed. She also wanted to have the perfect ceremony and that would have to be with her Nana in it, so this time, if Toni agreed, she'd also give in.

''Fine. That sounds reasonable.'' Toni flopped on the couch, going over the endless samples of invites.

''Okay then. Three months from now, so that'd be on the 17th of July?'' Cheryl questioned, checking the calendar

''Lets get to writing.'' Toni grabbed a pen and looked at their planner notebook.

Here was the final product: 

''Cheryl and Toni, soon to be Blossom-Topaz, invite you, [ Name of Guests ], to share their joy as they finally tie the knot at 11 AM on the 17th of July, this year. Followed by a full course meal, cake, punch and dancing until the crack of dawn.

We hope to see you there, 

Love, 

The Brides. ''

The redhead managed to write this in a pink tainted paper, really good quality, textured. She used a feathered pen with india ink to make the invite look fancy as hell. She signed the invite with a golden coloured pen. It looked perfect. The envelope was also quite fancy. The paper used in that had an old look to it, a pale textured pearl white. Toni wanted to add her own mark on the envelope by asking Cheryl to allow her to use red wax and a Serpent stamp to be used to close the envolope. Cheryl agreed just because it gave the invite a more official look to it.

They sent the first draft to Veronica who accepted to be in charge of the printing and filling in the guests names.

The list wasn't long, after all they didn't know that many people. 

Guest List for the Best Wedding Ever:

FP Jones

SweetPea & Veronica

Fangs & Kevin

Jughead & Betty

Alice Cooper

Polly Cooper & Twins

Reggie & Josie

Fred Andrews & Archie

Hiram & Hermione

Pop Tate

HogEye

Sierra Mccoy

Principal Weatherbee

Having so many parents at their wedding was kinda odd but in their defense they dind't have parents of their own, so this was the closest thing they got.

''Okay so I am going to deliver this to André for him to print. However. I have a big day planned for us!'' Veronica bubbled, wrapping her arms around the two girls.

''What do you mean V?'' Cheryl wondered.

''Here is how it is going to work'' The Lodge started, ''Kevin and I will take Cheryl dress shopping as well as look for hairstyles, while SweetPea and Fangs take Toni to do the same, but probably at different places.'' Cheryl worriedly gawked at Veronica who quickly understood the action and whispered in her ear ''All outfits will be checked by me; Fangs will take pictures. The only fashion they know its leather and flannels.'' That made Cheryl chuckle and her expressions soften.

The three girls walk over to the window when they hear the engines of two motorbikes parking outside ThistleHouse. The brides took a deep breath which both of them knew meant but Veronica didn't seem to notice.

''Veronica would you give us just a moment? Tell the others will be out in 5'' Toni eyed Veronica and she just nodded and headed out, kissing her boyfriend hello.

''This is getting so real.'' Cheryl considered the floor the best place to stare at.

''Are you having second thoughts?'' Toni had a gentle approach, caressing the other girl's arm.

''Not about marrying you. Just... I'm afraid I won't be able to show you how much I love you, that I won't be able to treat you like you deserve. Toni you are the most wonderful person I have ever met and I don't want to ever hurt you.'' The redhead's eyes were getting watery and she knew that those tears would be hard to contain as her heart filled with worry and her mind fogged with over thinking and bad scenerios.

''Cheryl not for a moment since we have been together have I felt nothing but love coming from you. If that is what you are worried about, then you can rest your mind. I know what I am signing up for and I am willing to go through any storm to be with you. I will support you and aid you. Guide you. We are in this together.'' Toni held Cheryl's hands tight and kissed them, before kissing those red lips she constantly craved on hers. The Serpent girl's words were calming. Another deep breath was taken, but this one was more of a ''I am ready'' kind of deep breath.

''Now c'mon, this must be your favourite part about a weeding!'' Toni wipped the tears off her baby's eyes.

''My favourite part will be to call you my wife for the first time. This is... foreplay before the climax.'' Cheryl proudly straightned her back.

''You couldn't have used a worse metaphor, babe.'' Toni laughed as she put on her Serpent jacket. They held hands as they exited the house, greeting their friends.

''So you guys go to whatever store you feel like and spend as much money as needed. As a maid of honor I will happily pay for the dresses.'' Veronica had her back pressed against SweetPea's torso as he hugged her from behind.

''By her she means her parents.'' SweetPea made sure to add only earning himself an elbow to the ribs, making everyone laugh.

''That is very generous of you Ronnie, thanks.'' Cheryl praised.

''So you three take your death machines and us three will take Cheryl's convertible.'' Everyone nodded. Toni and Cheryl kissed tenderly goodbye. They had also agreed on documenting their day by exchanging pictures of the highlights of the events.

''Meet us at the Wyrm for drinks at 8 pm'' The Serpents nodded as they quickly disappeared into the distance, only leaving a trail of smoke.

''Cheryl you are going to look better than any english queen or princess at their Royal wedding!'' Kevin chuckled, following the two girls to the car and driving off to the first store.

The rest of their days was rather intriguing. Having a fashion icon and a gay best friend to help you choose your wedding dress is very much different from having two male gang members helping you do the same. After Cheryl explained to her friends what the theme colours of the wedding were going to be, Veronica started to ask a million questions about what dresses the redhead is used to wearing and what her dream dress was, Kevin helped with the materials and shapes like was it going to be a mermaid dress, long sleeved, strapless, was she going to wear a suit? Cheryl filled them with her fantasies about her prince charming and how the party would be huge just like that Royal marriage Kevin talked about early. They focused a lot on colour palletes and what would look good on Cheryl's pale skin yet fierce hair.

On the other hand, SweetPea, Fangs and Toni were completly in the shadows on how the hell this worked. Good thing Kevin forced Fangs to watch a bunch of wedding planning shows and stuff like Say Yes to the Dress, it made him kinda know what was going on. Toni agreed on having a simple dress, leaving her other half to be the show stealer. The Serpent girl wasn't bothered about Cheryl often stealing the attentions,after all, she had already stolen her heart. Surprinsingly SweetPea made a lot of comments about colours and materials like he was an expert at the matter, truth was he was used to buying lingerie to Veronica and the employes often explained to him the importance of the skin tone and how much contrast and what not there should be and how sexy it would look. The six friends all ended up on the same dress shop without even knowing.

Cheryl had already tried on about 7 dresses, all different from each other: mermaid shaped, A-lined, tea-lenght, mini, organza, satin, chiffon. However, nothing seemed to please them. They were all too impersonal, vague, uninteresting. This redhead was used to having the Wow-Factor on her side, and that only happened when Kevin had the great idea of not wearing any shade of white and go for the iconic Blossom red, along with a ballgown. The materials still weren't the best until Veronica found a dress that was shyly hidden in the back of the store. This was the one, faith had brought them together. This dress was a deep shade of red wine, it was divided by a lace part and a normal glowy fabric. The lace seemed to be cautiously sewed on the top courpet and the glitter from the fabric made it look surreal. The dress' straps fell down the shoulders of the manikin in a seductive yet adorable way. Veronica instead on Cheryl trying one last dress after her clothes were mostly back on, the redhead agreed just because Kevin was crying about how beautiful it was. 

On the other end of the store, this tough looking gang girl felt like she was in a fairy tale. Her two best friends were actually focused and devoted to helping her find the perfect dress. They agreed to go for a sexy kind of look, but not slutty. Vintage sexy. Also a few very much failed attempts Fangs contacted Veronica, who laughed her ass off when she was told that they were in the same store. When the help arrived the situation was quickly solved when Sweets and V found the perfect dress for Toni. This was more classic comparing to Cheryl's though they were both lace. Toni's new try out had this beautiful blush pink champagne colour. The top half of the gown showed the Serpent's chest quite a bit - looked good on her anyways since she had a lot to offer on that area- it had lacey flowers all over but they weren't suffocating or overwhelming like in other dresses they had seen. This was a lot more A-line than Cheryl's, which was perfect. The straps fell delicately on the pink haired girl's shoulders. 

While the two girls were putting on their dresses, Veronica went over to Cheryl, covering her eyes and simultaniously Fangs did the same to Toni. The four of them were guided to what they informed the fiancées to be ''bigger try out rooms'' but it was actually a try out room for two people, so they could see each other in the dresses. Once their eyes were uncovered it still took a bit adjusting to the bright lights. Cheryl was inicitially looking down, but the first thing Toni saw was indeed the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Once the redhead lifted her head up, the exact same thought rushed her mind and immediatly tears formed in her eyes.

''Cheryl...'' Toni admired the girl in front of her.

''Toni...'' Cheryl replied quietly, getting harder and harder to speak as a lump of happiness got stuck on her throat.

For those few seconds that they just stared at each other any worries or doubts had vanished. These two powerful women were so in love that it was imposible to put into words the heart eyes they gave each other. The other four just watched everything happen. They watched Toni rushing over to Cheryl to plant one of the sweetest kisses they had ever shared. The bright lights didn't seem to bother. The money, the stress, nothing of that mattered right now. Profound love was all that mattered. After a few seconds their lips parted for air.

''You are literally the most beautiful girl I have ever layed my eyes upon.'' Toni shed a single tear which she quickly cleaned off her face, only to catch Cheryl's own.

''I don't have words to describe how absolutely sensational you look. I think you are the Bombshell after all.'' Cheryl giggled, hugging the girl in front of her.

''Me? Nah. I am just lucky. The luckiest.'' 

Love is the scariest yet most beautiful feeling someone can have. One of these girls was taught to never ever show love towards anyone. The other was taught to love too much, to the point of hurting her. Now they met in each other's embrace, where every emotion, every affection, was just the perfect amount.


	4. Bachelorette-Not-Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter for filler and fluff cz I can't get enough of it. I hope you all out there are lucky enough to meet someone that makes you truly happy. I sure have.

Why do these really exist? Was what this lovely couple was asking when their maid of honor told them that they were having a Bacheloretty party at the Whyte Wyrm. Was there any need to celebrate the fact that they weren't going to be single ever again? People just like to make marriage look like a bad thing, a constraint. But does that apply when you have been living with the same person for the past six years and you have been through so many traumatic experiences together? Nothing is really a constraint when you have been through Hell and back.

Cheryl believed she was going to take advantage of this night to manipulate her girlfriend into a kinky session of care taking, but any event takes a 360º turn when you mix Veronica Lodge and SweetPea with innocent, pure children, and alcohol. The redhead's and the raven haired girl's outfits were on point, perfect to make their loved one jealous and aggressive, just how they liked it. SweetPea had a deviant plan: to make the mom of the group, AKA Toni, absolutely wasted. The poor girl was an innocent bystander in the middle of all of this, but her ground would stay put.

''C'mon Tiny! Just another shot!'' Sweet's first attempt: peer pressure.

''SweetPea I will literally gut you right here.'' She replied, showing him her knife. He backed off, going over to the weakling, the easiest to pursue: Cheryl.

This girl was crazy with a couple shots of Vodka, mixed in with Tequilla and an empty stomach. She and Veronica danced wildly in the middle of the stage of the bar. Pretty much everyone was watching and honestly no one could really complain. The way the redhead swung her hair from side to side, grinding her back against Veronica's.

''I this the new Serpent dance? Cuz your girlfriend is really going at it.'' Fangs nudged Toni provoketly.

''Shut the fuck up Fangs, you know she already got her fair share of that.'' Toni was a bit annoyed at all the thirsty old men looking at her posession. Which was exactly what the Blossom wanted. Soon enough she had climbed off of the stage and headed to Toni, finishing up her drink.

''Hey babyyy'' Toni smirked at the tone of her girlfriend. She stinked of alcohol but she still looked amazing.

''Maybe we should go home, honey, before you throw up.'' Toni held Cheryl tightly. Truth be told, she admitted. The Blossom Queen admitted that she was totally wasted. For some reason it didn't feel like the old times where she would feel sexy and confident. She kinda just wanted Toni to take care of her. Pherhaps that was the true reason behind all this act.

''Toniiii! I really. Really love you.'' Cheryl now held Toni's face close to hers.

''I know baby, I love you too'' The Serpent girl smiled, kissing the other girl's cheek.

''No, babe, you don't understand. I, I looooove you.'' Cheryl repetead herself, now opening her arms, demonstrating how much love she felt. '' You need to take care of me. I am like. Drunk. And I want you to love me and take care of me like the baby that I am and deserve.'' 

Toni could most definitely not believe the words that were coming out of Cheryl's mouth. Yet she thought it was adorable. The redhead was basically climbing on top of her, like a tired child after a long day at the park. Topaz did what had to be done. Even if Cheryl was taller than her, she was able to pick the wasted girl up, like she was a baby. The Blossom snuggled up against the warm crook of her girlfriend's next, closing her eyes.

'' I wanna go home.'' Toni could feel Cheryl's pouty face against her neck.

''I will take you home baby girl.''

Toni walked over to SweetPea who yet again tried to persuade her into a ''last drink'', but when he noticed Cheryl all cuddled up like an infant on his friend's arms, he knew they have had enough. Pea just nodded when Toni told him that they were going home, but thanked for the fun night. Before the alcohol started to hit they did have a great time sharing couple's stories or throwing back to high school. Even if this was their ''goodbye single world'' party, all these two soft girls wanted to do is be in each other's embrace. She also said goodbye to Kevin and Fangs, who were happily enjoy some beers by the pool table. The boys couldn't help but snap a picture of Cheryl looking so.. Not threatning?

\---

Luckily for Toni, Cheryl had a pretty strong stomach, so she rarely puked. If it wasn't for that fact, her red convertiable would be a beautiful shade of throw up. Gladly they got home without any incidents.

''Tooooniiii come cuddle me!'' Cheryl whinned. Thing was, she didn't realize she was again being carried by her fiancée.

''I am cuddling you, princess.'' Toni finally managed to reach their bedroom and lay Cheryl down. Since they arrived home she was more talkative and active than on the trip. When she felt her body lay down she started to stip herself, though it being quite hard since she was dizzy and her eyes were closed. When she finally gave up, her eyes opened and her pout was back, kicking her feet in anger.

''Tooonii! Help me!'' The redhead whinned again. 

''I thought you were a big girl?'' Toni teased.

''No! I am small and you have to take care of me.'' The Serpent girl didn't need more than that. She helped the ''small'' girl undress herself and change into some comfy pijamas. Meanwhile Toni managed to do it herself too. Before Cheryl could start to whine again, Topaz protectively wrapped her arms around her, shielding her precious treasure from any harm.

''It's okay baby girl, I am here.'' Toni filled Cheryl's face and neck with soft kisses.

''I am happy we are getting married. You are really cool and pretty and funny and amazing and I am really lucky because you are cool and I like you.'' Cheryl murmured.

''I like you too princess.'' Toni could do nothing else but listen.

She knew Cheryl sometimes liked to pretend to be a small child so she could get extra attention. It always worked because Toni found it absolutely adorable, and the need to protect her redhead was stronger than her.

''Please don't ever leave me. I don't mean to be rude to you. I truly really love you. I want you always by my side.'' Cheryl continued, this time even more quietly.

Toni whispered sweet nothings into her ear and just smiled. To think that the love of her life had died but now feeling her tightly against her body was a feeling she hoped to never forget. Cheryl's need to be loved and protected was all Toni needed to be satisfied in any way possible. The It girl from Riverdale High, the student with most hate for the Serpents, constantly verbally harrassing them, was now stable with a Serpent. Her soulmate. You could say it was a weird turn of events, but Love is Love. 

Cheryl continued to whisper ''I love you'' to Toni who always replied with the same. They fell asleep like that: safe, warm, and most importantly, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wake up at 6:40 AM and it's 11PM rn. I still have to read my daily fics. This is going to be a long night! I really wanted to write some more adorable innocent baby Cheryl, kind of inspired on that picture where she is asleep with Yoshi.  
> Anyways have a good night!


	5. Wedding Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Very stressful and anxiety enducing week.

The long awaited day had finally arrived. It was the 17th of July, the day were Cheryl Marjorie Blossom and Antoinette Topaz were finally going to share names and bank accounts. FP Jones had spent the last three months taking a course so he could legally marry the two women. He was probably even more nervous than the brides. 

Gladly everyone accepted their wedding invite, so the park was filled with the chairs they had planned, and the structure Mr. Andrews helped construct. The mix of the red, pink and white pallete was a beautiful sight, along with the flowers on each chair. It was one hour before the start of the wedding. Mr. Andrews and FP were there to greet the guests while the brides hadn't arrived, Josie and the Pussycats were getting the mics and music ready. Some of the parents were just arriving and a photographer from Toni's job was snapping the first pictures of the guests, catching their stunning outfits. Meanwhile, most of their kids were back at ThistleHouse were the brides were separated by a corridor.

Veronica, Betty and Kevin were staring at Cheryl who was in front of the mirror doing her last details of make up and fixing up her braided hair. The dress was covered by a robe that read ''Bride to be'' in golden letters. Polly was also getting the twins, Juniper and Dagwood, ready with their hay buckets of red and pink rose petals. Before the bride put on her lipstick she turned around to face Kevin who was holding a bottle of champagne and a few glasses for the 5 of them. Veronica, who was wearing a short rosé pink dress was the first to fill her glass, doing the same for the rest of her friends. They cheered for a happy marriage, and happily drank the fizzy drink that would hopefully get rid of the last minute nerves.

On the other side of the corridor, a Serpent meeting was being held. Toni had been ready to leave the house long before the time. She was the most anxious out of anyone for sure. With her were SweetPea, Fangs and Jughead. SweetPea, Fangs and Kevin were all wearing matching pale beige suits, with white shirts underneath and red ties. Jughead was wearing a regular tuxedo and his iconic beanie. Yes he kept it throughout all this time. SweetPea kept trying to make jokes about the situation but nothing could really calm Toni right now, not until she saw Cheryl reach her at the altar. This bride paced around the room, in her own robe, though this one read ''Bride's Gang'' on the back. Her heart was pounding so much that she could almost see its outline poke out of her chest, but that only got worse when they received the call from FP, warning that everyone was there, and that they could bring Toni in. Cheryl made sure that she wanted to have her own shot at the ''late bride'' scene. Fangs headed out to get Kevin, Betty, Polly and the kids so that they also headed to Pickens Park.

When the 8 of them got there everyone was scattered around the space, chatting with each other, until they saw Toni. Nana Rose was also there, her spot at the front row so she could have the best view, many pictures of her dreamful eyes had already been taken, but thankfully the photographer captured a more intense gaze when her one eye layed upon Toni, whom had already greeted most people, thanked them for coming, received the compliments, and was now reaching over the elder Blossom. Gladly this woman had a few words of encouragment for the Serpent girl, which, at that moment, was all she needed to hear. Everyone started to eventually take their places. On the two front rows sat the Coopers and the Lodges, since they were probably the closest parents close to the couple. Behind them, Reggie, Archie and Fred Andrews. On the opposite side sat a few Serpents that FP invited himself, including HogEye, the owner of the Whyte Wyrm. Behind them and placed within both sides of the rows of chairs, divided by the red carpet was Sierra Mccoy, Principal Weatherbee and Pop Tate, who was already shedding a few tears. 

On Toni's side of the ''altar'' was standing SweetPea and Fangs, fidgeting with the wedding rings nervously. They were also anxious for their friend even tho they wouldn't dare to show it. They knew Cheryl was the right person for Toni but she could pull a trick on them like in ThornHill and just run away, and god help whoever hurt their little sister - from the heart - heart. It was only when the classical wedding march started to play and Josie began to sing that their minds came to peace. At least she made it.

Slowly but steadily Juniper and Dagwood made their way down the red carpet that met its end at the structure was standing on, along with SweetPea, Fangs, Kevin and Veronica who had just arrived and taken her place on Cheryl's side, along the younger Keller.

Behind the twins, the beautiful redhead came to meet everyone's eyes. She slowly scampered her way down the red carpet as she met her eyes with her future wife. Their first thought was how perfect one another looked. Cheryl's ballgown was breathtaking as it shone with the help of the sun rays bathing them on this warm summer day. Toni's own braid fell perfectly down her shoulder, her pink, blonde and brunette looks mixing. Her lips looked soft and kissable. Although it seemed like finishing the small path was taking forever, it was a forever that could last a little longer, just so the gazes could really absorve every little detail of each bride. Everyone was in awe staring at the two of them. Alice Cooper had already taken a tissue from her purse, and Cheryl couldn't help but smile at this amazing view. 

When all the petals had been placed randomly on the floor and the red wine dressed bride had reached the top of the altar, she gave Veronica the bouquet of flowers that matched the ones that were on the guests seats and looked back at the wife-to-be, mouthing her ''you look beautiful'' and receiving a ''so do you'' back. 

FP Jones loudly cleared his throat when the music came to an en, indicating that the ceremony was going to start. And so, he commenced.

''We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish.'' A few funny comments from SweetPea could very slighly be heard, but when both FP and Toni gave him death stares, his whisper comedy career came to a quick end.

''Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?'' FP continued, looking up from his notes to the two girls who replied in union.

''We do.'' 

'' Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?''

''We do'' They repeated.

'' May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other.'' FP took the rings from Fangs and Veronica. ''Toni, repeat after me.'' 

''I, Antoinette Topaz, promise to love and support you, Cheryl and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed . '' Toni repeated, taking the ring and inserting it on Cheryl's left hand ring finger, with a big smile on her face. 

''If you have vows, please declare them now.'' FP added and Toni nodded, staring into Cheryl's watery eyes, still holding her hands.

''Even if we didn't have the best first impression of each other, after all the name calling and snarky comebacks we found each other's true colours. You are most sensational person I have ever met and I promise to love you and protect you with all it takes. Never will I back down from making sure that you feel loved and don't burn down houses.'' Toni finished with a laugh as everyone else. Cheryl's cheeks were bright red, she felt loved. Plus the burning houses down thing didn't really bother her.

''Cheryl, repeat after me.'' 

''I, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, promise to love and support you, Antoinette, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed.'' Cheryl repeated, putting the ring on Toni's own left ring finger. On the hand closest to the heart.

''If you have vows, please declare them now.'' FP reminded although Cheryl was already gathering the courage to speak up and open up about her feelings in front of all these people. For the love of her life she would do it.

'' Toni throughout my life I have been pushed around by my family, pressured to be someone that I am not. But you- you gave me guidance and helped me find myself. You saw behind my mean girl façade and stayed with me through the worst, turning out to be a Knight in Shining Leather. I am so madly in love with you and I hope to some day be able to repay the amount of love and care that I get from you.'' Cheryl quickly wiped a tear off her eye. Good thing her mascara was waterproof.

''Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you Cheryl and Toni Blossom-Topaz. You may kiss the bride. '' FP finished with a big smile on his face. Cheryl held onto Toni's face as the other girl hand's moved to rest on the redhead's defined waist from the dress. They shared a lovingly sweet kiss that made everyone cheer in happiness, throwing some flower petals at them and clapping excitedly, probably most happy for the fact that it was finally over and that it was 1 pm and that they were pretty hungry.

The two girls made their way back the way they came from and got into Cheryl's red convertible, who had a banner saying ''just married.'' The best men and maids of honour followed behind, getting in the car too as they all drove back to ThistleHouse where the banquet was being held.

What a morning.


	6. The After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this during class, hope you like it! It was really weird having to hide all the research I make for this fics from the teacher lmao

The ambience was amazing. One of ThornHill's preserved barns was decorated according to the ceremony before. The walls inside the barn had been restored and replaced from the old dark wood to new white one. It was lit with long fairy lights, hung from one end of the barn to the other. Two big round tables were placed on the far corner of the place, covered with a champagne coloured fabric. In the middle of each table was the same bouquet of flowers that were on the Park. Plates surrounded the shape of the tables, along with similar chair from the even before. On the oposite side, yet close by, was a big retangular table, where three chefs were standing behind long trays of food, covered with silver lids. Next to the table were four employees to serve food, gather dirty plates and serve drinks, that were distributed by a small bar counter on the other end of the bar, close to what we could suppose was going to be the future dance floor for the night. A huge sound system was close to the bar, for now whispering soft jazz background music.

The outside of this place was also decorated, pink and red balloons, that read ''just married'' were tied to vases, there was a petal path that lead people from the parking lot to the barn. And of course we cannot forget the gift table.

Back inside, the tables had name plates, deciding everyone's places. Gladly, the parents were separated from the youngsters. So on the brides table, where their seats were clarified with two chairs with ''Bride'' on the back, were also sitting Veronica, Kevin and Josie on Cheryl's side, and SweetPea, Fangs and Jughead on Toni's side, and finally Archie was basically dividing the two groups though everyone could talk to each other since the table was round. On the ''adults'' table, Hiram was next to Hermione who was next to Alice Cooper (pherhaps not the best idea), Polly with the twins, along with Nana Rose, Attorney Mccoy, Pops and Principal Weatherbee and lastly FP and HogEye.

When everyone finally arrived they all sat on the assign seats and ordered which menu they wanted, since there was a vegan and a meat-eaters one. The hors d'ouvres were mostly vegan so Cheryl could eat them without having to ask what was in them, even she did help plan this its not like she would remember everything: Rousset popato croquettes with roasted tomato salad and cheater vegan cheese, Sweet potato bruschetta and cauliflower buffalo bites. Gladly they were so well made that everyone enjoyed. 

For the vegan main dish there was Moroccan Tofu with Lemon-Olive sauce over spaghetti, sided with curried carrots with pistachio. Toni made the ''effort'' - it wasn't really an effort everything was delicious and she was used to eating vegan for Cheryl - to eat the vegan dish but she still stole some of SweetPea's meat dish: a beautifully cooked steak, the burn of the grills still visable, along with baked potatoes, brocoli and tomatoes. The juices from the meat were flowing on the plate as you cut it down, making everyone's mouth water, rosemary roasted carrots with creamy thyme and rosemary sauce as the side dish. Everyone was treated to a glass of water and another one with some portuguese red wine from the Douro river's farms, this went perfectly with the dishes that were being digested. 

People laughed and ate the delicious foods, but when dessert arrived thats when people's minds were blown. A two stored red velvet cake entered the barn, toped by two sugar made dolls of Toni and Cheryl. The dirty plates from the main course were replaced by smaller clean ones. The wine was replaced by champagne. Cheryl and Toni were about to get up but Veronica stopped them, getting up herself and soflty hitting her fork into the glass of champagne, catching everyone's attention.

''Toin, Cheryl, I feel like it is time that the maid of honor and best man make their speechs.'' Veronica started, making the now wives look at each other in confusion but agreeing anyways. This wasn't really in the plans. Veronica continued.

'' Cheryl I have seen you grow so much throughout the years. You emerged from the cold waters from Sweetwater River and the flames of Thornhill to find a family that cares for you and loves you. I am thankful for all the moments we spent together, during cheerleading to clothes making. You are and have always been so much more than a façade and hopefully I get to call you my best friends until the after life. To Toni, thank you for being there for Cheryl and putting up with her crazy crap. I know love when I see it and you too are in love. I hope the best for the two of you.'' Veronica finished her speech and Cheryl hugged her tightly, Toni doing the same quick after. The Lodge sat back down and SweetPea got up.

''You too Pea?'' Toni raised her eyebrows mockingly. 

''Shut it okay! This is hard enough already.'' Sweets' hands were sweating from all the people staring at him, but thankfully his girlfriend was there to give her fierce supportive look and make everything better.

''So gays- I mean guys.'' SweetPea started but quickly stopped, blushing a colour darker than Cheryl's dress. Fangs laughed loudly and handed Pea the notes he had dropped on the floor. Starting over with a deep breath:

''Tiny, we have been best friends ever since FP bought you almost dead to the Wyrm. We lived together for so long that I never believed that anyone than me or Fangs would be worth living with you. And yet here we are, on your wedding. Ready to leave the nest. A Serpent never stands alone. And for that, we, your family, will protect the both of you.'' He was about to continue but when he looked down and Fangs was wiping a tear away, his own eyes started to fill up and explode with tears and quite sobs. Veronica got up and conforted him, Kevin doing the same for Fangs. Toni hugged both of them tightly laughing and found herself crying too. FP ran from his table and hugged the group, tears also falling down his face. Everyone including Cheryl were staring in awe at them. So much for a biker gang. The redhead asked the photographer to snap as many photos as he could of the sight, so that this moment would never be forgotten.

After the cake was eaten and a toast was made, Josie went to the sound system and put music on. The guests got up and the tables were cleaned up and stored back into a dark corner, space was made for dancing and jumping through the rest of the evening. At night, Pop's treated everyone with burgers and milkshakes that he got back from his shop. 

It was midnight. Some guests had left, Nana Rose was put to bed with the twins at Thistlehouse. The guests with the most energy and touched by alcohol were still dancing happily. Betty and Jughead caught everyone's attention, claiming they had something to show them and that they should head outside. The breeze of the night was comforting from the warm ambient inside the barn. All the couples cuddled into each other as high fireworks were shot into the night sky. They weren't coloured, but the various shapes that they made were mesmerizing. Cheryl's head rested on Toni's. They were holding hands, Toni fidgeting with Cheryl's ring.

''So this is the last step. Next up is our honeymoon.'' Toni said, looking up at Cheryl, whose skin was shining upon the explosions of lights.

''I can't wait, Toni Blossom-Topaz.'' Cheryl stared into the smaller girl's eyes. 

''Me neither, Cheryl Bombshell Blossom-Topaz.'' Toni replied.

They gaze into each other's eyes before cheering a tender kiss under the moonlight, once the fireworks were done. 

A chapter of their lives was completed. They now were legally sharing lives, names. This had been the perfect day. Pherhaps some would find it weird that only Nana Rose was a blood-related family member attending to the wedding, but these people had proven to be more of a family than any of Toni's or Cheryl's real one had. The Serpents and their friends were their real family, and they couldn't ask for better.

''If only you were to watch, JJ. I am finally happy.'' Cheryl said looking at the sky. He would be proud.


	7. Honeymoon Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to do so much research for chapters like this so you better enjoy it! This isn't sponsored but totally should be.

Mexico. A beautiful place, perfect for honeymoons for its amazing and cheap hotels and resorts. Perfect for this new married couple. 

The packing process was stressful. Of course they had everything ready before their wedding day, since they would leave at the crack at dawn and arrive near lunch time. Toni was ever so slightly annoyed that they had to pay an extra fee for Cheryl's second suitcase. This girl just had too many clothes, shoes and make up. The trip was quite peaceful. There was a very annoying baby crying in the back of the airplane, but it was muffled by their blasting headphones with all kinds of songs. The weather in Riverdale had been a bit rainy and coldish, but in Mexico it was going to be warm for the two weeks of their honeymoon. Nothing could go wrong.

The two girls called a taxi to drive them to the resort they were staying at: The Royal Playa Del Carmen. Their first encounter with the resort was the lobby. It was a big spacious room, supported by greek like collums, the stairs led to a tiled floor with a compass on it, surrounded by a red couch,on the middle of it was a cornucopia legged glass table holding a pot of flowers. If you looked left you you would meet what they guessed to be the lounge, since there was a Tv with couches, coffee tables and a desk with a computer. Straight ahead of the compass there was the biggest staircase the couple had ever seen, it leading both right and left. On the right side there was a long counter - decorated by flyers with other travel destinations and places to visit - with 4 employees on their computers, behind them was a big panel with a picture of the beach.

Toni and Cheryl approached said counter and showed the employee the email confirmation that they had booked a room there. The man logged them in the resort's system, explained what the honeymoon pack had in store for the couple and gave them their room key. Couples massage, free access to the pool and underground jacuzzi, a jet ski ride, breakfast at the resort's restaurant is included. It is a pretty good deal. 

Their room had the most amazing view they had ever seen. The canopy bed was covered with a white duvet which was decorated with rose petals that formed a heart. In front of the bed was a long chair with red cushions that matched the ones on the bed. On both sides of the bed were dark wood bedside tables, holding a note from the hotel that read:

'' Welcome to The Royal Playa del Carmen!

We hope you have a pleasent stay in our accomodations.

Best Regards,

Staff''

The rest of the room was adorned like any other hotel room, the only difference being that this one had a jacuzzi right in front of the balcony but still inside the room. The balcony had view to the beach's clear ocean. Overall this room was absolutely amazing and they couldn't have asked for better.

The first step, even tho they were both quite tired from the trip, was to unpack. Cheryl took most of the wardrobe with all her beach dresses and blouses, so Toni took the bottom drawers to put all of her shorts, tees and plaid shirts. Though they agreed to leave their shoes out. 

''So... what now?'' Cheryl beamed.

''Do you want to go walk around the resort? It is almost lunch time, maybe we could find some place to eat?'' Toni responded, feeling her tummy rumble.

The girls left their room and went down the stairs that lead to their room, making sure to not forget the key. They walked past their ''neighbors'' that were also exiting their rooms possibly to go eat. There were many families with small children, which was understandable because this resort had kids clubs so the parents could enjoy their vacations without having to worry about their children. Maybe the new married couple could bring their own once and if they had them.

Toni and Cheryl crossed many stores inside the resort, amongst activities for kids and some even for grown ups, such as workshops or field trips to visit forest and remote places in the middle of abandoned villages, they would definitely check that out later. 

After 15 minutes of circuiting around the main area of the resort they found an asian restaurant that also had vegitarian options, which sometimes was hard to find. Mexican food would have to wait. 

The restaurant wasn't quite full yet, though it was already 1 pm. A waiter arrived at their table as they sat down, he spoke in english but the menu that they were given was in spanish, so only a few words could be understood, which made them shyly ask the waiter to translate and explain what most of the dishes were. The couple ends up ordering a 16 piece sushi tray for the pink haired woman and veggie sukiyaki for the redhead, to drink some sake. The ambience of this restaurant was quite comforting. Everyone was really nice and people laughed loudly without a care in the world. That environment gave the girls a chance to discuss their plans for the two weeks that they were going to be in Mexico.

''I think that we should do every other day of activities and the others just chill by the pool or at the beach.'' Toni started, filling her mouth with a piece of sashimi.

''I really want to go on a camping weekend. I saw one in one of the flyers that we were given at the reception! Other families tag along but that could be fun to meet new people!'' Cheryl excitedly urged.

''I am so happy to be here with you, my love.'' Toni added, holding her partner's hand, circling her thumb on Cheryl's ring. 

''You are the love of my life and I wouldn't trade you for anything.'' Cheryl longingly gazed into her lover's eyes.

These two powerful women have been through so much that finally settling in, taking a break from work to celebrate their love and union seemed an impossible thing a few years ago.But here they were, having the time of their lives, drinking beer and having delicious food in a new country, the two of them against the world, not knowing what the world held for them.

When they finished their meal they headed back to their room and just crashed on the bed that still had a lot of petals scattered around the duvet, in a food coma. 

The following day was going to be a fun one, but for now they just relaxed by the pool, playing in the water or taking naps on the sun but only when Cheryl's skin was dunked in fps 60 sunscreen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could talk to all of you individually! Thank you so much for the support and kind messages <3


	8. Honeymoon Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent the weekend at the bae's house so update schedule is all messed up. Here is a new, long chapter to compensate.

It had been four days since Toni and Cheryl arrived to Mexico. While the shorter girl was already getting tanned from their long days by the beach and pool, the redhead wasn't only red on the hair. The skin on her nose and rose cheeks was lightly burned even if she used really strong sunscreen. Although they did agree on taking every other day to do some activities around the resort, they had spent the last days relaxing in and out of the salty water, until now.

''Babe, c'mon I'm tired of just laying around doing nothing!'' Cheryl tugged on Toni's ankle, trying to get her off of bed.

''But it is so hot outside! And it is nice and cool here!'' Toni fought back, knowing that her partner wouldn't be able to move her.

''That is too bad Missy! I already have the whole day planned for us. And yes, we will have time for our after-lunch-nap'' Cheryl tried to persuade the pink haired, and the last part did catch her attention.

''Fine. What do you have in mind?'' Toni sat up, turning off the fan that was making the room chilly.

''We have a couples massage at 11 am.'' Cheryl continued to explain the plan. ''Then we have lunch and take our nap, that should be enough to not get any cramps in the water when we take a boat and go to a kind of secret beach owned by the resort, we even have the chance to dive into a small lake kinda thing, the water is naturally at body temperature and it is salty enough for you to float effortlessly, they say it is very relaxing. . And at night...'' The redhead now laid in bed next to her wife and gazed at her flirtatiously. ''I have something special for you.'' She whispered, making Toni shiver.

''Alright Red, I am up.'' They both sat up and gave each other a quick smooch before heading down stairs to meet at the spa.

The two girls were presented to an open ceiling corridor, on each side of it were rooms, with a number on them. Shortly the they were informed of their room, aswell as get undressed and put on the assigned robes that were inside their room. They were met with two middled-aged, very sweet, ladies. They questioned a lot about their marriage and if they were enjoying their stay, something the girls believed to be normal procedure. Soon enough they were told to take off their robes and lay down on the two matresses on the floor, their stomachs facing down. 

Cheryl and Toni were so distracted by all the wooden decoration in the room that they didn't even realize that the room led to an open garden only belonging to the room they were in. This garden had a small jacuzzi and lounge chairs on the grass. They could smell the essence oils and the burning incense sticks around the floor. 

As they both got to lay down, the ladies started their massage. It was reviving. These employees knew just were their most affected by stress mucles were and untied all the knots that made those areas hurt. The soft music in the background almost made Toni fall asleep, that and the soft hands that danced along her back, down to the side of her ribs, back to her lower back. The only things that didn't make her slide into slumber was Cheryl's relaxed face. It was soft, tender. Like a new born puppy. Toni wanted to reach out to her wife and caress her precious face, but she knew she couldn't do that just yet. Everything was very peaceful, like they were floating between space and time, nothing really moved, jumped or startled them. The movements from the massagists were slow and fluid. They were clearly professionals. Cheryl noticed that when she felt her back crack without any mercy. It didn't really hurt but this sensation was incredibly odd. She didn't question it thoough. She just gasped whenever another one of her bones popped and Toni giggled at the noises.

''You are so crunchy babe'' Toni says laughing, in contrast to Cheryl, her back hadn't clicked at all, pherhaps because she usually did it herself, especially when she woke up.

Sooner or later their time would come to an end, and it ended with a graceful dip in the jacuzzi, where their muscles achieved pure relaxation. Once they were out, it was time to have lunch, so that their digestion could be made without any rushes before their boat trip. Today the menu at the main resort restaurant was tacos and vegan tacos so they finally got a chance to taste those, though their finest cuzzine wasn't just that. 

''Mrs and Mrs Blossom-Topaz you look rejuvenated!'' One of the employees commented since he had already made acquaintances with the couple.

''We just took the couples massage and oh my god I can't explain how good it was.'' Cheryl replied, a bright smile on her face. Toni wasn't a conversation started, she usually let the redhead do the honors and just wait until she has something to add to the chats.

''I can only imagine. Have you got any other plans for today?'' The boy continued. This time Toni decided to speak up.

''We are going to that secret beach, by boat.'' 

''Ah yes. It is perfect for a picnic actually! You can bring some food to the boat just spend the evening there without a care in the world. It is very cool for couples since you can just hide out in the rocks away from the other people that I imagine that are also coming.'' The boy smiled as he gathered the dirty plates from their table. ''How were the tacos?''

''Amazing. The food from this restaurant never fails to disappoint me.'' Cheryl smiled back, making a mental note about the information she had been told. Shortly after this they got up and went to their room for their nap. The boat didn't leave until 3:30 pm and it was still 1:35 pm.

At their normal hotel room, Toni made a confession.

''I am afraid of going on the boat.''

''Have you never been on one?'' Cheryl kindly asked but it still came out a bit rude, which made Toni's face tense.

''No. My mom used to dunk my head underwater as a punishment for not taking care of my brothers well enough, so I grew afraid of the possibility of that happening again.'' Toni's eyes were getting watery from the memories of her past, her skin shivered and her gaze was at nowhere, until a warm embrace took over her body.

'' You don't need to worry. Ever since I tried to kill myself at Sweetwater River, I get crazy flashbacks when I am in contact with large bodies of water. I actually got the courage to do this because I knew you were going to be there if anything happened to me.'' Cheryl wasn't whispering but her voice was low, hurt at her own actions. By opening up about this hopefully Toni would get her confidence back.

''I will always protect you, no matter what. I would jump in a tank of sharks to save you.'' Toni turned around to face her wife and kiss her.

''And I would jump in a tank of snakes'' Cheryl parted from the kiss to smile.

''You kind of already did.''

\---

'' At any circumstance, do not take off your life jacket when we are in the boat. It could save your life. Keep your hands and feet inside the boat and hold on tight to your hats.'' The sailor explained, helping Cheryl, Toni and another couple with their 8 year old daughter inside the small motorboat. 

Before they left the shore, Toni overheard the little girl. 

''Mommy I am scared. What if we fall and die!'' The child had tears in her eyes, clearly in distress. The parents didnt seem to do anything about it, like if the girl usually cried in situations like this. ''Just calm down, Alyssa, it is fine'' was all the poor girl got in return. Cheryl saw herself in the girl whose name she learned to be Alyssa. She felt the need to comfort her.

''If it makes you feel better, I am kind of scared too.'' Cheryl sat next to the girl and looked at the parents, her eyes asking permission for her to keep talking and the parents nodded when their saw their daughter attentively look at Cheryl.

''You are?'' The little girl asked.

''Totally! I mean this is so much water, I don't want any fishies biting my toes!'' Cheryl continued, tickling the girl who was now laughing.

''What is your name?'' The redhead asked, even though she already knew, it would be a good way to distract the girl, especially when the sailor got back on the boat.

''Alyssa. And you? Are you alone? Where is your husband?'' Alyssa's personality completely changed to a now normal, curious child.

''My name is Cheryl. I don't have a husband, but I have a wife.'' Cheryl got nervous at the information she had just given out. At that moment it didn't occur to her that her parents could be homophobes or how the girl would react.

''Oh she is pretty like you!'' Alyssa smiled, looking at Toni, who smiled back and walked over to the two of them.

''Hey.'' Toni greeted, sitting next to Cheryl.

''I was just telling Alyssa here how I am also afraid of being on this boat, but that since you are here, I know you will protect me.'' The feelings expressed on those words were too much for the eight year old to understand, but she continued the conversation.

''Like my mommy and daddy will if I get in trouble'' Alyssa happily said and sat on her mom's lap. The two couples chatted, they weren't homophobes at all thank gosh. They explained that Alyssa had really bad anxiety and ptsd and how they adopted her at the age of three, even if sometimes it was hard to deal with the overwhelming emotions that the little girls put to display, they always made and effort to calm her down. 

This interaction gave Cheryl and Toni a new sensation inside their heart. Sure a new chapter of their lives had just begun and whatever they were thinking it was probably way too soon but while it was just a thought it wasn't hurting anyone. Once they arrived to the private beach and jump off the boat, the couple finds a hidden spot behind some rocks, they only had 2 hours to be there because there was going to be some kind of huge party, but it was enough to have a good time. Once their towels were settled in the sand Cheryl turned to Toni who was already looking at her and they said in union.

''I want to have kids.''

Of course this was a conversation that lingered for a full hour until they decided to go to the said caves of salt, where they floated around for 15 minutes but headed back out quickly, as good as it felt, the amount of silence that that cave was holding was unsettling. 

The two girls shared a couple glasses of champagne, celebrating their marriage once again. Before they knew it, this amazing day was over, and they found theirselves at their hotel room, showered and laying in bed.

''You did say you had something planned for tonight?'' Toni asked, turning to face Cheryl.

She didn't reply. She stradled her wife's hips and kissed her passionetly, slowly licking and nibbling on her ear, neck and collarbone. The foreplay was driving Toni insane, to the point where she was begging for Cheryl to give her more action. With those words, the half naked redhead reached under the bed to find her suitcase and took something out of it. The Serpent, obviously, questioned what she was doing when she saw her partner turn around and uncloth herself. Once she turns around, a two ended dildo is half inside of her and Toni's middle is wetter than the ocean they had swimmed on.

Hopefully the neighbors wear ear plugs that night. Oops.


	9. Honeymoon Pt.3

It was 3 AM. A huge sudden storm had hit Mexico when our favorite couple was finishing up their check in at the airport. The lady on the speakers informed that no planes could take off until further notice, as the thunder and wind were way too strong. Toni was nervous. This was only going to be her second time on a plane. The first time being on their way here. Cheryl made sure to calm her down and remind her that they wouldn't allow passengers on the plane unless the weather conditions allowed so. So time passed faster they went through all their pictures from the holidays, and remembered all their adventures. Many shots were of the redhead sleeping, in her bikini or in the beautiful outfits she always chose for when they went out for dinner. These kind of holidays were like that: you spend most of your day in swimming gear or in sweaty clothes from exploring the city and at night you changed into the fanciest outfit and pretended to be super rich and important. Toni liked one particular shot of her wife from when they went camping with some other couples and did a bunch of nature related activities, gladly they provided all the gear for camping or else the couple would be completely unprepared. In this shot, Cheryl hadn't had a proper shampoo shower in two days, nor was there enough electricity for her to straighten her hair so it got incredibily curly from the sweet water of the river they were staying close by. In this picture, the redhead is sitting on a log, holding a stick up to the bonfire in front of her, sticky from the melting marshmellow on the tip. Her face is lit up with a mix of orange and red light, mixed with the deep blue of the falling night. Her smile is bright and her lips reflect the moonlight. She isn't looking at the camera, meaning she was unaware of the shot. The Serpent girl remember perfectly how she got yelled at because her subject claimed to not be ready for a picture and that she probably looked disgusting, but Toni thought this was one of the most beautiful pictures she had ever taken and not only because the love of her life was wonderfully portraited but because of all the compostion of light and space fit perfectly in the ambience. 

Toni is reviving that night. For some reason it seemed extra special than the other three they had already been there. Them and another 3 couples and a guide gathered around the bonfire to tell romantic stories of how they met, who proposed, the annoying mothers-in-law who insisted on bringing that god awful dessert that no one ends up eating on Christmas day. Cheryl and Toni didn't have stories like that, but when the redhead started to open up about her own past, all the horrible things her mother had done to her and how Toni had saved her everyone got much more interested than hearing about their all similiar stories. It was a perfect night where they made amazing friends. 

Despite this, now they were just memories on their screens and on their minds, although they are happy about going back to Riverdale, mostly mosquito-free, they wished they could experience more bonding with these amazing people. Maybe befriend Alyssa, a little girl who really enjoyed hanging out with the couple, especially on the pool because Toni would throw her really high and it made her laugh. They once or twice had dinner with the family, but their trip was shorter than Choni's. That was the name of the group chat Veronica creates along with their other friends back at the Town with Pep so they could get the honeymoon pictures and even a video of Toni wearing the dildo over her clothes, the one Veronica got them, strocking it in a joking way with a smug look on her face. She also added ''I bet your's ain't bigger than mine boys'' and got a reply from SweetPea clearly naked but with the cough areas blured out by a very shocked Veronica. For the two friends their provocative manner of joking around was normal, and even Cheryl was okay with it but the rest of the group chat was complaining for the next two days. 

''Passangers of the plane 501 please head for the boarding lane'' The lady on the speakers informed. 

''That's us.'' Toni commented, gathering their bags. They headed to their plane now that most of the close by thunder and wind was gone and it was safe to fly, though their flight was delayed for five hours. Cheryl had just woken up from her sleep when the lady spoke, her neck was hurting from uncomfortably leaning on her suitcase, so she was happy she could get real sleep in the comfortable beds of their first class flight. 

The trip back was peaceful. A rough start when the flying machine hit the clouds but from then to RIverdale it was okay. Toni and Cheryl slept throughout all the journey, as soon as they sat down they fell so hard they didn't even take off their seatbelts. When they arrived to their hometown they were met with a smiling Veronica and SweetPea holding a cardboard that read ''Blossom-Topaz'', making the arriving couple laugh and hug their friends tightly. The break from the craziness that is Riverdale was refreshing but they were definitely ready to get back to work and their home sweet home. Nana Rose must be excited to hear about all their adventures. 

The couple headed home after promising their friends that they would go to the Whyte Wyrm for some drinks and catch up, especially after Veronica telling Cheryl that Betty had huge news to tell everyone. 

Once they were home Nana Rose was still asleep, but they did leave her a note. They unpacked and put the dirty laundry to be washed. 

''Feels good to be back.'' Toni snaked her hands around Cheryl's waste who was hanging some unused clothes. 

''I agree. But I will miss our new friends. Plus... We still need to talk about some stuff.'' The taller girl turned around facing her wife and kissed her softly. The pink head knew exactly what she was talking about but maybe they were too tired for something like that right now. Plus their friends were waiting. They changed from their travelling clothes to a more appropriate leather attire and left for the Wyrm, where they were met with a banner in bright red that read ''Welcome back Choni!''. The usuals were there: Kevin, Fangs, Jughead, Betty, Veronica and SweetPea. 

They drank and laughed at the stories that were told, until Betty got up.

''I didn't want to steal your spotlight today but, I think Jug and I have something important to tell you, since you are our best friends and our family.'' Betty started and Jughead also got up, looking into his wife's eyes and back at the group.

''We are pregnant!'' They said in union, holding each other's hands. They all cheered and clapped, especially when Kevin let out a big ''I knew it! I knew you weren't drinking at Cheryl's and Toni's wedding because of fucking diet! You were pregnant then!'' Betty only replied with a guilty face and laughed at the shock on Cheryl and Toni's face. 

What an amazing way to back home. One of their best friends pregnant uh? It is like the sign they were too afraid to receive. A baby at their responsibility, dependent and attention craving. Questions and confusion filled the two girls heads. They had a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My classes are officially over but I still have a 30+ page report to finish until monday, two exams by the end of June and I have to present and defend my huge final animation project that I have worked for the whole school year, in front of 5 judges and a crowd of people I don't know. Wish me luck!


	10. I'M GOING TO SHIT ON OUR BABY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So plugging stuff isn't usually my drill but me and my girlfriend made a Riverdale fan account together where we post edits and games for all the fans so if you want to check that out you can find us on instagram: jingleyourjangle.
> 
> That was my shameless plug for the year.

What seemed like a perfectly normal day at Thistlehouse turned to have a caothic and painful end to it. You see, about 9 months and 11 days from today these two lovely ladies got the knew that the red haired one was pregnant. They had been trying it for a year and half, since on of their closest friends found out they were pregnant too. For them it was much easier. Betty was wild enough to go on all night milking her precious and weirdly submissive Juggy away, so she got easily pregnant for the first time. For Cheryl and Toni? A bit more complicated. They wanted to adopt but apperantly that process could take even longer than artificial insemination so they went for that last option. Thanks to technology they were able to mix a bit of both of their genes into the egg, along with one of the sperm donors, which Toni begged to be at least birracial so that the potential baby could have some strong Topaz genes. Obviously the guy had to be interviewed several times by Cheryl, what he ate, diseases, habits, craves, childhood, anything you can possibly imagine was asked to the poor man, but he happily answered.

Now the situation was nothing like that. The pregnancy itself was quite uneventful, Cheryl already had an awful mood in the morning so the throwing up didn't help but apart from that all she did was have hella cravings for carrot chips. The screaming and swearing didn't confirm the promises Toni made to the nurses about Cheryl never having this much pain during the pregnancy.

''Someone get me some fucking painkillers damn it!'' Cheryl yelled yet again. Toni was pacing around trying to get everything that Cheryl asked for, only for her to claim that she didn't want them anymore. The Serpent girl would have gotten annoyed if she didn't know that her wife was in a serious amount of pain and her vagina was literally being spread apart by a human's head. She went out of the room to catch some air, Cheryl's curses being heard in the hallway and probably the whole floor. However, suddendly they stopped. It went silent. Toni for a second was thankful because her head was starting to hurt but soon she realized that that wasn't normal and she got really worried, her heart was beating at a thousands miles. She ran back into the room, almost breaking the door on her way in when she notices Cheryl with her hands on her face, crying. The smaller girl reached over, patting her back softly.

''Hey baby, are you okay?'' 

''I can't do this Toni. It is too much. This feeling in my chest... It just doesn't go away.. It tells me that these babies will never be happy in my arms because I will turn into my mother and make their lives a living hell. I can't do it!'' Cheryl was sobbing aggresively into her wife's chest, soaking the fabric that covered her skin with tears. 

''Hey, Cherry we have been through this okay? Don't let the demons in your head get to you. Our babies are healthy and we, together, will take care of them just fine. We are not our parents okay? We are together in this and you will do just fine.'' Toni reassured. Cheryl was trembling under her embrace. The screaming came shortly back when another strong contraction hit and Toni had to call a nurse. Thankfully Cheryl was dialated enough to finally have their babies. 

The pink haired girl had broken her hand a couple times, she was in a gang after all. Nothing compared to the pain of Cheryl's grip though. It was like Toni's muscles and bones were being crushed and turned into a smoothie all inside her body. 

''TONI OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS HURTS SO MUCH YOU CUNT WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME" Cheryl yelled, taing her anger on her wife's body while she pushed the babies out.

''C'mon honey just one more big push!''

''BITCH I AM PUSHING! I'M GOING TO SHIT ON OUR BABIES IF I PUSH MORE!'' Nurses were roaming in and off the room, until a loud cry is heard. 

''Okay Cheryl, your baby boy is out, I just need you to do one last big push for you litle girl to come out safe and sound.'' And Cheryl pushed for her life. She could fill the babies getting expelled from her body along with all sorts of nasty bloody stuff. Another cry was heard and the exhausted girl stopped pushing and passed out sleeping. She was pale and sweaty, but Toni kissed her forehead and told her over and over how much she loved her and how great of a job she did. 

The sleeping redhead was taken back to her room and Toni followed the nurses to check on their babies. Their own kids. Their responsibility. 

Toni cut the umbilical cords a bit grossed out but still feeling moved by the moment. The little boy was pale, with a little button like nose and a very round shaped head. The girl looked like a princess, like her brother she barely had any hair on her hair, or maybe they were too light to be seen, but she had a much darker skin compared to the boy. That made Toni feel special. Hopefully they would get someof her personality traits too. Soon after, the small infants were taken to the redhead who waked up from her small nap. 

Once she saw the babies in Toni's arms she instantly started to cry. The perfect babies with the perfect wife. What kind of dream was this?

''Hey there momma. How are you feeling?'' Toni sat on the chair next to her lover's bed, still with the newborn in her arms.

''Unattractive mostly. I need a shower asap but my legs are still too shaky to get up. Are they okay?'' Cheryl's eyes looked at their children with caring soft eyes. A nurse arrived, apologizing for interrupting but warning Cheryl that she should breastfeed the babies, reminding that she should do this every three hours for the next couple of days. She knew eventually it would be a bummer, but for now she was happy to do it.

''Have you decided on the names yet?'' Asked another nurse who came in the room with a bunch of reports that needed to be filled.

''Jason Blossom-Topaz and Victoria Rose Blossom-Topaz.'' 

''Sounds lovely! May I ask what drove you to choose those names?'' The nurse kindly asked, giving the papers to Toni as Cheryl's hands were carrying the babies who were happily being fed.

''Jason was my brother's name. He was killed by our father when we were teens. Victoria because Toni's names is Antoinette so we figured she should have a queen's name too, and Rose because of my Nana.'' Cheryl explained with a bright smile. Her Blossom glow was back like she just hadn't given birth to twins.

The boy and the girl were put back on their cribs for some sleep. It was currently five in the morning and everyone was quite tired. 

''Come here baby, let me make some room for you!'' The redhead sleeply told her love, pushing herself so that Toni's body fit on the hospital bed too. 

''Are you comfortable? I don't want to hurt you or the bab- oh wait. I can't say that anymore!'' Toni quietly laughed. She snuggled up against Cheryl. The two girls fell asleep for about an hour and a half when a baby that turned out to be very fussy when hungry woke up, making everyone fall to her wishes and get fed. 

''She is fierce just like you'' Cheryl commented, getting Victoria from her crib.

''Just because you are awake doesn't mean I have to be!'' Toni layed her head against Cheryl's shoulder and fell back asleep, only to be awaken ten minutes later by Jason screaming for food. 

Is this what being an adult feels like? When are they going to get some decent sleep? Well mostly it was when the twins turned five months old and they could be freely crawling on the floor and fed with mashed baby food and not only milk. They didn't really cry during the day, just for dirty diapers. The redhead made a schedule for the eating that was followed attentively so the babies would never feel hungry to the point of crying. But at night it felt like the house would go down with screaming. Toni was on diaper duty and usually sang to the babies to make them ( and herself) fall asleep. Cheryl would take over for feeding and sometimes to quiet them down too. They were very playful and cheerful. Many adventurous were to come when these two grew up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved Toni's actually name so I decided to go in with the fancy names too. Also of course it had to had a Nana Rose reference, I couldn't forget the #1 Choni Stan.


	11. Goodbye, Cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I had a huge breakdown. I ripped a lot of drawings apart, threw my pencil case against the floor and cried for about two hours, even with my parents home they just walked past me like I didn't exist.   
> I was already emotionally part of the Serpents so the bloody knuckles aesthetic kinda fits. And yes I am telling you this as a cry for attention and ''everything will get better'' comments. But if you don't give two shits about me it's fine too like who does nowadays lmao.   
> Anyways enjoy this chapter.

Today is one of the saddest days that ThistleHouse could face. Although the knew addition to the family brought a lot of happiness and laughter as the twins said their first words: ''Momma'' for Jason and ''Light'' for Victoria, another member passed away. It was hard on the sibling especially for Victoria because even with only five years old she felt a huge connection to her Nana who she was named after. But Cheryl was the one having the hardest time. She had just put her grandma in front of the Tv to watch her usual old shows when she hears a loud thud and runs to where the sound came from, only to find the elder Blossom on the floor, not breathing. Cheryl screamed and dropped to the floor, shaking her Nana awake but she wouldn't respond. Toni soon came downstairs, gladly the twins were having a sleepover at Bughead's so they didn't have to witness what had happened. Toni was pretty much in shock. All the memories from when the Blossom helped save Cheryl, the one person from her family that truly cared for her besides her dead brother, was laying on the floor, paler than she already was, colder than she usually felt. 

A heart attack. Something that could not be stopped on a lady that was almost 90 years old. It could not have been prevented, it could not have been stopped. That was what the doctors and Toni reminded Cheryl of, but she still felt guilty. Maybe if she had paid more attention with the food she was given or not let her stay past her bedtime so often. Maybe living with her for so long was a mistake and was what got her killed. Jason didn't really understand what was going on. After him and his sister got home from their sleepover momma and mommy called them to the living room and explained that their Nana had a little accident, and because of that she was in heaven, sleeping for a long long time. Even if the two adults tried to sugar coat it as much as possible kids these days where too up to date to what death and life really is. Victoria quickly picked up on what was going on but only when she started to cry was when Jason understood what had happened. Their moms hugged them tight, and took them for ice cream to lighten up the mood a bit, though deep down Cheryl was in so much pain.

The day of the funeral was the hardest. A lot of people were there more to show support to their friends than because they knew Roseanne Blossom. 

The Blossom-Topaz twins played with the Jones' kid, while now teen Dagwood and Juniper looked after them. Cheryl was actually sitting alone by her grandmother's lifeless body, laid on the coffin, the interior was velvet red and the outside was a beautiful shade of dark wood. It was clearly very expensive but only the best of the best could serve justice to the wonderful woman laying there. Tears ran through the now eldest Blossom of ThistleHouse. A big fuss was was going on outside, Toni's voice being the loudest so Cheryl hurried outside only to find something that made the day even worse.

''Mother?'' Cheryl asked, her eyes wide open as no other than Penelope fucking Blossom stood there, a creepy smile across her face.

''Well, well Cheryl. Aren't you looking like a fat pig. Clearly I am missed here.'' Penelope stated as if it was the most truthful thing. It was a fact that Cheryl was still yet to lose those pregnant extra pounds, with two energetic twins it is kinda hard to keep yourself on the line, but it definetly didn't need a comment.

''You need to leave. Now. This is a family and friends only event.'' SweetPea puts himself between Penelope and Toni who are standing dangerously close.

''I am family. And this is my property, and that dead piece of trash has my money, and I am going to go claim it.'' Penelopenis starts to walk forward but Fangs and Jughead join SweetPea at blocking the door. 

''Toni where are the twins?'' Cheryl worriedly asked. If Penelope knew about them god knows whatelse she would make up. Toni shook her head, telling Cheryl she didn't know so she walked away and went to find them on the background of the house playing, unaware of what was happening. She hugged them tight and carried them to their bedrooms where they would be safe.

''You don't own anything. Nana passed all her belongings to me and my kids. You aren't anything but a filthy inmate. Now you better get back to the lice filled shack you probably live in and get out of my fucking property.'' Cheryl walked to her mother, head rised high.

''I can't help but notice that you have a pretty set of bodyguards. Are they supposed to intimidate me?'' Penelope laughed.

''They aren't bodyguards. They are my family. They took me in when I had nothing. They took care of me and built more confidence in me than you were able to do in the seventeen years we lived together. I joined the Serpents, I got married and I have to beautiful twins. To whom you will never, and I repeat NEVER have a relationship with. You are a despiteful piece of wrinkles. I suggest you run whilst you still can before me and my friends break your legs and you have to go through the same hell Nana Rose did.'' Cheryl was so close to her mother she could see the water bottleling in her eyes. From fear or sadness, it didn't matter. After being threatned the woman seemed to get the message and she went off. Hopefully never coming back.

Everyone went back inside to say their goodbye's to the woman who still, not surprinsingly, laid there. Cheryl went to get Toni and the twins telling them it was safe to come back out. Thankfully Toni was able to keep the kids calm, playing games with them and keeping their minds off of what was really happening.

The family lawyer was also there, making a small speech about how great the Blossom family was, which was a lie, and how much they contributed to Riverdale, I mean if we are talking drugs sure, and how he hopes that the name keeps passing on and on. Cheryl had to remind the man that her last name was Blossom-Topaz, when he called her to also make a speech.

''My dear family and friends. I am sorry you had to witness what went down outside but I am thankful for all your support, now and throughout the years. My Nana was the most powerful and overall amazing woman I knew. She inspired me to always follow my heart, she inspired Toni to come after me when I was kidnapped by my own uncle, and she was the most accepting person of mine and Toni's relationship. Even without walking she could entertain Jason and Victoria. I am very glad that one of my children has the honor of carrying the same name of the best grandma of Riverdale. No offense Mrs Cooper. So now I would like to read a note that I found on my grandma's bedside table.''. Cheryl hadn't started to read yet but tears were already forming in her eyes.

''Dear Cheryl, 

If you are reading this then I am most likely dead. Don't you cry, my dear, for now I have the chance to kick both my son's butt for the hell they made you and your brother go through. I will be watching you, along with Jason, from up above. Stop being so hard on Antoinette, she is going to have white hairs early from you always being so annoying to her! Give your beautiful babies a kiss for me. They made my last years some of the best and make sure to give little Victoria Rose a kiss on the left cheek goodnight, and Jason a caress on the right, for no longer will I be able to do that. 

My dear, don't you cry. My life is over but your's is just beggining. In no time will you be having your grandchildren. Don't let Penelope get back in your life, though her secrets go to the grave with me, I warn you she was as bad as your father. I wrote in my will that everything I own goes to you and Antoinette.

You have always been a good girl, Cheryl. I know I can rest in peace because you are in good hands.

Goodbye, Cherry. 

PS: Give that tall friend of yours a kiss from me, I've always liked him.

PPS: And tell Polly and her hat boyfriend to stop snoping around the house.'' 

The redhead finished reading the letter as she wipes tears off her eyes and laughs at her grandma's post life flirting.

''I think she is talking about you SweetPea'' Toni whispers, making SweetPea shiver.

''Thank you all for coming and helping me go through this tough path.'' Cheryl turned around to face her grandmother and kiss her cold forehead. For a moment it seemed like she smiled, and that only made Cheryl the so needed breakdown. Toni quickly rushes over and people start leaving the room, giving the family some space. Jason runs over to his momma aswell as Victoria and they both hug each of her legs, Toni hugging her from behind.

''It's okay baby, you aren't alone. We are here, your family is here.'' The pink haired girl reassured but it only made the girl under her cry harder. Victoria looks at Toni with sad eyes so she picks her up. The child pats her momma's head, so softly and caring. The redhead's sobs slow down and she looks up. Jason is attentively watching, now holding onto Toni's shirt, his hand raised high to reach. Toni is holding Victoria who is smiling, hoping to make her mother feel better.

''You are the most amazing people I could ask for. Thank you so much little munchkins.'' Cheryl smiles through her tears and picks Jason up, joining in a family hug. 

\---

Later that night everything was a lot more peaceful. Cheryl and Toni offered their closest circle of friends to stay in for dinner as they were just ordering some pizzas, making the three children very happy. 

''It still bothers me how Nana didn't call me Toni. Like she was the only one.'' Toni comments, eating a cheesy slice of pizza.

''At least she didn't have a crush on you!'' SweetPea shot back.

''Are you saying my grandma wasn't attractive?'' Cheryl raises an eyebrow in a threatning way. 

''Well.. Uh.. She was... A grandma?'' SweetPea smiles, trying to get away from the redhead's deadly gaze. 

''So what are you going to do with her room?'' Veronica asked, trying to get the pressure from her boyfriend away.

''I was actually thinking we could build a photography lab there.'' Cheryl smiles at Toni who chokes on her pizza.

''A what now? Really?!'' The small girl got up and pushed herself onto Cheryl who slopply hugged her.

''Maybe you could spend some more time home that way. I know developing pictures takes a long time.''

The conversation continued as Toni began explaining to everyone how developing works and how long it can take and basically being a photography nerd.

''Mommy shows your marriage photophragies!'' Victoria begged, raising her hands to get picked up, Jason doing the same to Cheryl.

''It's Photography honey, and sure. Can you get that Sweets? I know you know where it is you giant soft baby'' The kids laughed at the name and SweetPea got up with a huff.

They continued until midnight going over the wedding pictures and telling stories about the honeymoon, keeping it PG 5. Eventually Jason and Victoria were asleep and were taken to bed and everyone said their goodbyes.

Now Toni and Cheryl laid in their beds, sharing comfort in each other's embrace.

''How are you feeling, gorgeous?'' Toni asks, playing with a lock of red hair.

''Do you think I am fat?'' Cheryl's head in hidden on the smaller girl's neck.

''Is that because of what your mother said? Because no. Not at all. You could be a super model and win billions, you could be declared the most beautiful woman of the universe and that still wouldn't make justice to how mesmerizing you are.'' Toni stated and Cheryl could only smile.

Suddendly they hear their bedroom door shriek open and a little body coming from the shadows.

''Mommies?'' A quiet voice asks.

''Jason, baby is everything okay?'' Toni turns on the light from her nightstand and motions for the little boy to come to their bed. He happily climbs on top of it, still needing some help from Toni since the bed is quite high.

''Are we going to see Nana ever again?'' The boy looks down, hiding his tears. At that moment the women's heart shatters. Cheryl pulls him onto her lap and hugs him against her chest, rocking them.

''I am afraid not. But she will be taking care of us from heaven, or wherever she is right now. She will always live in your little heart.'' Cheryl smiles softly, hoping that the words make the boy feel better.

''It feels different. Without her. I wanted to be strong for Vicky, be a good brother. But I am very shad.'' The little boy sleeply snuggles onto his momma's chest and falls into deep slumber. Not too long after that, Victoria also comes into the room claiming she had a nightmare.

The two kids layed in the middle of the bed cuddled up to each other as Cheryl and Toni protectively wrapped their arms on top of them, keeping them safe. They were still able to hold hands on top of their kids. The family was united and at that moment, it was all that was needed for everyone to have a good night of sleep.


	12. Queen and King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My anxiety is still taking over my brain but slowly I find news aways of settling it down without needing to take 12 tranquilizers like I did yesterday.  
> This chapter is an attempt on giving this story an actual storyline to hold onto. If you have any requests of what you would like to see the Choni family do feel free to tell me!  
> I have to thank all of your wonderful comments. They really make my day. I love you all so much!

The Southside Serpents. A group described as dangerous, drug dealers and petty thieves by outsiders, but from the inside? They are a bunch of leathered sweethearts most likely that came from broken households and a new family to take care of them was very much needed. It was like that for Toni, SweetPea, Fangs, Cheryl, even Veronica and Betty found comfort in this biker gang. Other had the luck to be born from Serpent blood like Jughead Jones and Jason and Victoria Rose Blossom-Topaz though these last two had no idea what the Serpents were or what even a gang meant. Cheryl and Toni wanted to wait for the right time to explain to their children what it meant to be in this gang but looks like it all happened too fast when FP Jones, the Serpent king summoned an urgent meeting with ALL the Serpents. 

The family of now only four since the recent passing of Nana Rose were just finishing up lunch when Toni's phone rings. When she answers the call her brows furrow immediately, making Cheryl quite worried. Once her wife explains that all the Serpents, even the youngest were called for a meeting at the Wyrm the redhead's own brows arch in question. 

''Mommy why are you talking about calling snakes?'' Victoria innocently asks. Toni sits with one knee on the floor and another up so her daughter can sit on it. Jason joined the conversation, still holding the plaine he was playing with.

''You see, Mommy is part of a... group. Uncle Jughead, Sweets and Fangs are also part of that group. And we sometimes are given missions that gives moneys. And we are called the Serpents. Do you understand that?'' Toni wrapped an arm around Jason, pulling him to a quick kiss on his fluffy cheek. The twins nodded in response.

''Well, the person in charge of our group just called me saying that all the members have to go to this... party, because they need to tell us something.'' Toni smiles at how attentive the two children are looking at her.

''We all have to go? Momma and I were going to make brownies!'' Jason asks, a slight pout forming on his lips.

''I am afraid so, kiddo. We are all part of the group. I had to join but you two were born part of it.'' Toni explains, messing the little boy's hair.

''Momma is a Cherpent too?'' Victoria asks looking at Cheryl who was just watching the interaction.

''Yes sweetie. I joined the group too. You see, once Mommy and I got together and were very much in love, the lady taking care of me didn't really like Mommy, because she was part of this group. The lady couldn't see that this group is actually good, and helped me in many ways. So I stepped away from the lady and joined the group. And that made me very happy.'' Cheryl was leaning down too, holding her kids small and soft hands. 

''We have to be there soon so lets get ready okay?'' Toni kissed both the kids' foreheads and went to their rooms to prepare their clothes since they were all still in their pjs. Once the twins were dressed Toni sent them to play for a bit while she and Cheryl got dressed themselves. Since their lives are mostly lived outside the Serpents nowadays they barely ever dress their leather jackets but this time it was an actual requirment. Once Toni was rocking her black jacket and Cheryl her red one, they got their kids and went to the Whyte Wyrm.

There they found the usual faces, plus some non-official Serpents like Veronica and Kevin. FP Jones stood up on the stage when he saw that Toni had arrived. The man whistled with his fingers calling for everyone's attention and started what seemed like a well prepared speech.

'' I've been in and out of the Serpents since I was younger than my son, and it's been a wild ride. Good times. Bad times. But through it all, the Serpents stuck by my side while most other people turned their backs on me, my own family included. But now it is time I finally step back. I am growing old and I feel like there are people here, the future of this gang, that will do a much better job than what I am doing right now. So I ask my son, Jughead, and my daughter from the heart, Toni, to take my throne and make it yours. You two have your own family now, and I feel like there is literally no one better for this position than the most mature Serpents I know. So I hope you accept this and lead the Serpents in a good path.'' FP finished and Jughead and Toni where looking at each other from across the open space that they were in, confusion in their faces. Betty and Cheryl had more than confusion, their mouths were open, fear sprayed across their faces.

The Serpent man standing in the stage motioned for the other two adults to come on stage and give a little speech too. Toni thought that Jughead would take one for the team since he was always the speech guy but when they both got up on that stage the mic went straight to her.

''Uh.. Gosh I really wasn't prepared for that. I am sure that after a deliberated conversation with my family I will happily take this position has the Serpent Queen. I must say that the last time I was up on this stage was for my Serpent dance. Before I met my wife I wanted that stupid tradition gone but when she also joined the Serpents I am kinda thankful that it didn't go away, as many of you must be. But now that both I and Jughead have daughters I am most certain that your eyes will never lay upon more skin than they normally would. Ain't that right Jughead?'' People started to boo Toni for her statement but the eyes she shot at them were clarifying enough that if any of those saggy Serpents looked at her daughter like anything besides the princess that she is they would be dead. Jughead nodded and took the mic.

''I totally agree. You all know I have been supporting the Serpents since my teenage years and I believe that there are no one better to be Serpent Queen and King than FP Jones' kids. I promise to guide you the best I can, and protect our kind. In Unity there is Strength!'' Jughead yelled out, making everyone around him repeat it. 

Cheryl looked down at her children. Jason seemed to be trying to figure out whatever was happening, he was only five years old after all. He was still a baby in everyone's eyes. Victoria didn't seem to be enjoying the claustrophobic atmosphere so much. She started to vigorously tug on Cheryl's skirt, asking to be pulled up. Cheryl picked her up and asked if she was okay, after noticing the tears forming in her eyes. The little girl explained that everyone was really big around her and that it smelled weird at that place. After a few minutes of calming her daughter down with some rocking and quiet humming, the now Serpent princess fell asleep. Everything quieted down when the new Head Serpents hoped down the stage. Betty was also holding her sleeping daughter, a rather upset look on her face, Cheryl sharing her emotions.

''Honey I swear I didn't know that this was going to happen but I hope you understand that I can't say no!'' Toni was already speaking before she even stopped in front of her wife. 

''What do you mean you can't say no? What about your family Toni? You know what being the Serpent Queen is. It means getting in shady business and shady people and ending up arriving home way too tired to help your kids with their homework because you were in a fight!'' Cheryl was on the edge of crying, the emotions being a bit too much to handle.

''Baby please, I will try to be as present as I can but you have to understand that these people are also my family. They took care of me when no one else did and I can't back away. I am sorry but you'll have to trust me.'' Toni was also getting teary since she knew how tough of a choice this was.

''Mommies please don't fight!'' Jason said quietly, sniffing.

''Oh baby we aren't fighting. Momma and I are just discussing our future'' Toni smiled through the tears but Jason picked up on it.

''Then why are you and Momma crying?'' Well he had a point. 

It was a huge deal. Once all the families went back to their houses, Betty was texting Cheryl how Jughead said how the Serpents were his family and that they were useless without him. The redhead explained to her friend that her own lover had said something similiar and that it was really hard to accept even them being Serpents too. 

The Blossom part of the shared name took a deep breath. Pherhaps her fear of losing the love of her life was getting the best of her rational thinking. This was something that Cheryl would have to get used to, even if she didn't like it. Marrying Toni meant commiting to anything related to her, and doing that stupid Serpent dance meant doing any sacrifice for the gang. A Serpent never stands alone, she remembered. 

Toni was driving their car. One hand was on the wheel and the other was holding her face. 

''A Serpent never stands alone'' Cheryl quietly spoke, since the twins were sleeping soundly. She also put her hand on her wife's thigh and rubbed it, a sign of trust and reassurence between them.

''Does that mean...'' Toni took her eyes off the road for a second, only to look back at it the second after.

''Yes, Toni. This is part of you, part of us. It means I will have restless nights waiting for you to come home bloody and bruised like when we were teens? Then be it. But I am not letting you down on this. I just beg you to not let this interfere with our babies. They are small and innocent. I don't want them to be forced upon the Serpents. It is their choice to make when they are older if they want to stay or not. Agreed?'' Cheryl finished in a bit more sterning tone.

''Yes ma'am. I love you so much.'' Toni smiled.

''I know. I am like the best wife in the world. But I guess you are okay too.'' Cheryl said sarcastically, flipping her hair. The girls both laughed and arrived home. They still had a lot of talking to do, but at least now they were on the same page about this. 

The poor children were still too little to understand the meaning behind being a Serpent but they understood that it was a big deal for their mothers. Who knows what being the child of the Serpent Queen will have in store for this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was kind of inconclusive, I will try to make the following chapters lightly related to this but please have in mind that this story doesn't follow a strict chronological line.  
> Hope you liked it anyways!


	13. The Red Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are having a good weekend! Today was a tough day but I was still able to pull off this chapter! I apologize in advance for all the typos this probably has. Its tired I'm late.

The Southside Serpents. Something Riverdale has grown attached and used to, thanks to the doing of a special group of teenagers that believe that love can overcome all kinds of rivarly and hate. The Southside and Northside today become one as Cheryl Blossom and Betty Cooper, the most Northside-like girls of Riverdale, tie their knots with the Southside Serpent Gang. 

The day was warm and shiny. The rays of sun showered the current youngest members of the gang while they stood at the front porch of Thistlehouse. With a loud bang on the door, the members were met with tired eyes from a redhead.

''It is 7 in the morning. What do you want? And take off those masks, you will scare my Nana. You don't fool anyone with that height, Sweets.'' Cheryl commented, rolling her eyes. The Serpents looked at each other. SweetPea was the first to take off the snake mask that covered all of his head.

''Your iniciation starts now. First you have to take care of the Beast.'' SweetPea turned to the members that were behind him, slowly them too taking off their masks. The smaller member of the group handing something to SweetPea, but Cheryl couldn't tell what it was because of his large figure.

''So was this why you wanted a sleepover with ''the boys''?'' Cheryl asked Toni, she being the one handing out the mystery thing, doing air quotes. Before anything else could be said, SweetPea handed a dog to the redhead.

''You have to take care of HotDog the III, but be aware, he is called the Beast for... some... reason.'' SweetPea finished in disappointment when he noticed the dog licking Cheryl's face.

''Awh aren't you a good little pupper, yes you are!'' Cheryl was baby talking to the dog while she turned around, closing the door on the gang outside her house. Toni somehow managed to slide inside before the door was shut, waving goodbye at the other boys who quickly hoped on their motorbikes and left. 

''So this is what a dangerous, drug dealing Serpent has to go through? Take care of a sweet puppy?'' Cheryl sat down on the couch, the small dog cuddling his shnozz against her legs.

''If you only knew what they have in store. Maybe we should start training because... It can be a lot to take for the most sensible people'' Toni took the chance to sneak in some morning cuddling too, resting her head on the Blossom's shoulder and playing with the doggy's floppy ear.

''What do you mean? I thought I only had to do that stupid dance. And by the way I bought online the most amazing red lingirie. The old Serpents will never have to use viagra again after seeing me in that.'' Cheryl made a pause before continuing.'' Maybe not the thing I want to imagine, but it is going to be great!'' She finished, excitment filling the room.

''Before that, you still need to know all the laws. And recite them in front of the current King, which is FP. Everyone will be yelling really loud and he will be screaming at you and try to break you. But you are Cheryl Bombshell, if there is something you are used to it is having your walls up.'' 

''Agreed. They won't break me. I have been through hell and back so that must be the easiest part. Let me go get my pen and notebook so I can write them down and learn them by heart.'' Cheryl got up making HotDog hop off her lap and follow her to her room and back to the living room. Eventually they would need to go out and get food for the poor creature.

A half an hour was all it took for Cheryl to write down the six laws and learn them by heart

The next day the whole gang was inside the Whyte Wyrm. New and old faces met Cheryl's, the girl who had caused some fuss around the place. Her father did make one of their own end up in jail so they held some grudge against the Blossom name, but after a personal apology from Cheryl and a speech from Jughead about redemption, the Serpents grew used to the thought of having the girl on the inside.

''What is the forth law!?'' FP screamed into her face. The ambience of the bar was extremelly heavy. All the older men were very big fans of the female iniciations, not only because of the dance but also because they enjoyed watching many of the girls shatter into tears when they have a man twice their size yelling at them, surrounded by drunk bikers, absolutely helpless. Cheryl wasn't that kind though. Her eyes were getting teary because FP's low, manly voice reminded her so much of when her father used to yell at her. 

''No Serpent is left for dead!" The redhead replied, her voice leaving her mouth a little shakier than what she intended. Sadly the Cobra picked up on it, a smug crossing his lips.

''Oh look! Is Miss Cheryl Blossom going to cry? Just because she is getting yelled at? Are the daddy issues too much for you to handle honey?'' The man laughed in Cheryl's face but she wasn't going to give him that victory, that satisfaction of watching her cry. She took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eye. Toni on the other hand had already bit off all her nails and was pondering if she would start biting SweetPea's. She knew her girlfriend was strong but it was still hard to see her in that place, herself knowing how intimidating it is. Once Cheryl didn't reply FP continued.

''And finally. What is the sixth law?'' He was smiling again, but now it wasn't a cocky smile, it was more of a proud one. Like his child had scored his first goal on a soccer match.

''In unity, there is strength!'' Cheryl yelled and everyone around her repetead after her. 

''Congratulations, Cheryl. The second part of the iniciation is done. Now for the probably worse part.'' FP looked at Toni and Jughead who were standing in front of the snake aquarium, and they stepped aside, revealing a snake wrapped around a knife.

''Retrive the knife.'' Cheryl stared at the reptile for a bit, then hoovered her eyes at Toni who gave her a empowering smile.

The redhead had a tatic that had never been seen before in the history of the Southside Serpents. She just kinda looked at the snake and waited. It was like a scene from Karate kid. The snake was following the girl's gaze, as if they were fighting for dominance. Eventually the snake just slid her scaley body off the knife and curled itself in a corner of the glass box. Cheryl happily took the knife out, finally having a good look at it. It had craved ''Bombshell'' in the wooden part of it. 

''A special treat from me. I hope you like it.'' Toni hugged her girlfriend from behind.

''This is mine?'' Cheryl asked in surprise, she thought that the pocket knife was some special achievement that had to be unlocked but after all it was part of the iniciation.

''Are you ready for your dance, princess?'' the former Serpent girl asked in concern. When she had to do her own dance it was very weird to have all those men looking at her, even if they all saw her like the daughter of the King, the whistles and cheers for such a vile act were not comforting.

''If I just think we are alone and I am doing this for you then I will be okay.'' Cheryl got closer to her lover's ear and whispered. ''Never take your eyes off of me, this is all for you. The song, the dancing. Everything.'' Every word left her mouth slower, making sure it stayed in Toni's head. 

The Serpent King presented Cheryl to the stage. Little did anyone know that she had fully prepared a performance for the bar. Once she got up on the stage and place a chair in the middle of it everyone was a bit confused, and even more when all the lights went out. Very quietly a music was rising, the sound of Dance for you by Beyoncé starting to fill the space. A quick light shines down directely on the redhead's body, making her hair glow like she is a goddess. She was facing the crowd with her back. 

As soon as the lyrics starts her hands are going up her the sides of her body up to her head. She turns her body around 90º degrees so now the crowd sees part of her body, at the first ''yes'' of the song. She repeats the process three more times, changing sides with each ''yes'', her hand still roaming her body up and down, and when the new beat joins the melody her back is turned to the people watching her again, now her legs are spread and closed and spread again as the beat goes. The dancing itself so far was pretty normal but the way her hair swung seductively from side to side and the way her red painted lips were slightly parted from the nervous reck she actually was, was the most sexy thing at least Toni had ever seen. 

''I want to show you how much I value what you say'' By this line Cheryl was finally up from the chair, she snakes her hands again on her body but now it is accompanied by the swing of her hips and her hair yet again perfectly occuping the space around her. This move got some people whistling but most were way too focused on the performance itself to make comments.

Now the redhead had her leg on the chair, her body again facing the side so that people could have a look at her ass which she sexily shook in circular motions. Eventually she came around the chair now being in front of it and went down with her body quickly, only to slowly rise it up again, her hips swung from side to side as she rose, making about half of the room drool. When the chorus came in it was when the Blossom started to get undressed. She twirled around so that she was facing the crowd watching her and made eye contact with Toni. The redhead started to unbutton her red shirt has her hips were swaying, and pulls it off as she drops to the ground on her knees, spreading her legs and buttoning her shorts, slowly grinding on the floor. The clothes were hiding the redhead's pale boy, covered with the promised red lingirie set. It fitted the girl perfectly. The dancing kept going now on the pole on the stage. Cheryl grinded her body against it, bitting her lip as she saw Toni waving her hand, gesturing that she was really hot, that made Cheryl want to be even more sexy if that was even possible. The thought of doing this naughty dance in front of this perverts was a slight turn on, but what turned the Blossom the most was that they all knew that the dance was dedicated to Toni and Toni only. After many hips sways and hair waved around, hands on innapropriate places and booty shaken, the song started the fade away and as it came to an end, Cheryl sat back down where she started, the lights dimmed to a deep shade of red as the future Serpents' legs were spread open and she was leaning on them with a smirk on her face.

Everyone started to clap and Toni quickly went over to FP to give him the jacket that now belonged to the redhead.

''A round of applause for Cheryl! A now official member of the Southside Serpents!'' People started to clap. Cheryl's mouth dropped when she saw the bright red leathered jacket that was being offered to her. She put it on with the biggest smile on her face and at that moment, Toni couldn't be more proud of her girlfriend.

Once the two girls got home, Topaz made sure to remind the redhead that she belonged to her. And also congratulate her on the amazing performance. Little did she know, Cheryl had something special prepared for Toni too, a surprise that kept them awake for many hours and in the morning after, their voices were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you see the KSIvLoganPaul press conference? Worst thing I have ever seen, I almost lost faith in humanity.


	14. Kindergarten Part.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So even though I still have many chapters planned for this fic, whatelse would you like to see the Choni family do? Give me some ideas!

Kindergarten. The first step of approximately 14 years of school. Who even came up with that right? Such an emotional rollercoaster, not only for the kids but also for the parents. How was Mrs. Cheryl Blossom-Topaz supposed to cope seeing her only children abandon her arms to the arms of a complete stranger that was presumed to educate her twins? She actually was handling it fine, the other Blossom-Topaz, not so much.

You'd think that Cheryl would be incredibly emotional over letting her children grow, but she was doing pretty okay with that. She was worried that the school wouldn't have the appropriate meals maybe, but she knew her kids were exceptional at everything so she didn't have to worry about making friends or ''not being good enough'', they were just a little boy and girl, ready to meet new people and learn some new skills and interests. Toni, although, wasn't taking this so light-heartedly.

The first step, as parents was to find the most fitting school for the redheaded twins. Riverdale had one single primary school that also had a kindergarten so that would have to do. The Bughead kid went there too, she being one year in front of the twins pherhaps would make them feel less scared. So, school? Check. 

The second step was to talk to their assigned teacher, Miss Edmunds - a nice young lady that never found love so dedicated herself to teaching children - who gave the parents the materials that would be necessary for the classes. That meant shopping with the twins. 

Something about these 4 year olds was very curious. They never, ever got tired. After a day of non stop swimming and playing at Veronica and SweetPea's house, they still had enough energy to stay awake on the car ride back home, take showers, play in their rooms and only after some stern talk go to sleep. These kids ran on never ending batteries, which made the trips to the mall rather eventful. It's not like they misbehaved or anything, but the bonding between these two was so strong that they would, talk, touch, sing, run and comment on every little thing, and not get annoyed at each other. 

''Okay guys, Miss Edmunds asked for... backpacks!'' Toni smiled, holding the children's hands while Cheryl pushed the car that only had her purse inside it for now. 

''I want a princess one!'' Victoria jumped up and down, pointing at the bright, glittery backpacks hung on the shelves.

''I want Ariel!'' Jason replied to her sister. Toni lets go so each of them can get their first item of the list, and walks over to Cheryl, who had stopped and was looking at a package of pencils.

''Do you think he will get picked on for liking princesses?'' The smaller girl asks in concern. It never bothered her the fact that her son had a disney dust touch to him, it was adorable when the four of them played pretend. But now that it would be looked at from pherhaps not such accepting eyes, she was getting worried.

''If he does, I am sure that my beautiful gang member of a wife will take care of the situation.'' Cheryl smiled calmly, kissing the cheek of her partner, making her a bit more calm. The little girl and boy walked back to the shopping cart, Jason holding a blue backpack with princess Elsa printed on it, and Victoria ended up with Ariel.

''Elsa? I thought you wanted Ariel?'' The pink haired girl asked her son in confusion, gathering the backpacks from their little hands and putting them on the cart.

''Vicky said she looked more like Ariel! And her's is pink! Pink is for girls! And Elsa is way cooler than Ariel.'' Jason explained like her mommy was already supposed to know all that information. Looking back at the twins she was reminded at how different looking they were. Jason was straight up Cheryl. His hair was fire red, shiny and straight, laying lazily on top of his little, round head. His button like nose hadn't changed since the day he was born. His smile sparkled, matching his pale skin. On the other hand, Victoria was a lot more tan than him, like they went a week to Italy and layed in the sun for long periods of time. She was slightly lighter than Toni's caramel skin and the most distinguishing feature was her curly hair. Toni had also grown with the same wild nest on her head that had now passed on to her daughter, a nightmare after the shower and in the morning but nothing that she hadn't already tamed. 

''Alright, lets get the rest of your materials!'' Cheryl clapped, exciting the kids. They ran around commenting on all the cool stuff on the lower shelves that met their eye level, a smart marketing technique, but they knew they weren't allowed to touch without permission. Pencils, rubbers, coloured pencils, pencil cases (matching the backpacks), pencil sharpners. All the little things that in the matter of a week or two would get lost or stolen. Oh well. It was a process.

The pink haired Serpent was met with the night before the first day of school of her children sooner than she had hoped for. Right now the family was in Victoria's room, getting everything ready for the following day. 

''So that you don't have to wake up as early in school days, you should always leave your backpack and snacks ready the day after.'' Cheryl explained, helping Vicky set her pink backpack on the back of her small desk chair. Jason claimed to be a big boy and not need any help. He was trying his best to act like an adult and not at all frightned by the new experience ahead of him.

''Now, can you remember all the rules mommy taught you?'' Toni asked Jason, pulling him onto her lap where he cuddled up against.

''Uh... Oh! always wait for mommy or momma to pick us up, and never go with anyone that says they know you!'' Jason said excitedly, knowing he had remembered it just right.

''Good boy! How about you Vicky, can you tell us one?'' She turned to her daughter, that was playfully climbing on top of her momma.

''Uh... Hm... Yesh! Be respectful! Always say thank you and please!'' The little girl received a big hug from Cheryl who complimented her on getting it right.

''There is still a big important one. '' Toni had wondering eyes, darting her babies.

''AH! If one of us don't feel good, stay by each other and take care of each other until an adult arrives with help! Oh and always be honest if we are feeling comfortable or not!'' Jason started and Victoria continued.

''Because we don't have to feel pushed to do something we don't wanna!'' The little girl clapped and climbed in bed. 

''Can I sweep with Vicky tonight?'' Jason shyly asks. Truth was he was pretty nervous about the up coming day, and being with his sister always made him feel better.

''If she doesn't mind, I guess it is okay for a night, but tomorrow you are back on your bed!'' Cheryl booped his nose when he was all tucked in next to his sister, before giving both of them a peck on the forehead and whispiring goodnight. Toni did the same and later they brought Nana Rose to tell them one of her crazy old lady stories as her wrinkly hand caresses their soft cheeks and they fall to deep slumber.

On the room next to the little girl's the scenery wasn't near similar. Toni had spent all night tossing and turning, unable to sleep, making Cheryl not sleep either, instead founding themselves whispering about their worries, at 3 am.

''What if they break a bone?''

''It will heal''

''What if a kid makes them cry?''

''We will talk it over and make them feel loved.''

''What if there is a shooter? Or an earthquake? Or a fire!''

''In their first day they will be taught how to handle those situations, and have simulations of those throughtout the year.''

Silence.

''What are you thinking?'' Cheryl questions, playing with the hem of her wife's shirt.

''I need to protect them. I can't let anything happen to them.'' Toni sobbed. 

''Oh my gosh, baby...'' Cheryl turned on the light from her bedside table and held her lover close against her chest, letting her cry all that was necessary.

''What is this sudden need to protect them so bad, Toni? You have never acted this way before.'' Cheryl commented. She wasn't mad, or upset. She just wanted to understand how the woman under her arms was feeling, and how to help.

Between tears and sobs Toni was able to make up a few words. ''My mother'' was all that came out.

''I know she used to hurt you and you ran away because of her but what does she have to do with this?'' Cheryl wiped the tears off of the smaller girl's eyes.

''She used- used to h-hurt me because... Because I didn't take care of my brothers... good enough. She beat me and burned me with ciggarettes everytime they got hurt or in trouble because it was my fault, because I wasn't watching them, because I wasn't a good enough sister. I couldn't help my siblings, but I have to protect our babies, like I have been protecting you.'' Toni spoke firmly once the anxiety washing over her was fading. This was the first time in 11 years that she had opened up this much about her past. When her panick attacks were more and more frequent because of flashbacks or voices in her head telling her that she wasn't enough, Toni started seeing a therapist. And it helped. She just hadn't told Cheryl yet about her troubled childhood.

The redhead didn't reply. She just held her beloved tenderly in her arms, rocking both of them slightly. That made the Topaz end of their name girl smile and relax.

''Darling I know that it is scary. I am scared too, but they need to feel free, have new experiences, get hurt, learn from their mistakes. As much as I am loving this mommy bear mood, you need to understand that your mother was wrong okay? You take care of our babies so well. They love you. We love you.'' Toni fell asleep with a smile on her face upon hearing her lover's words.

Sadly they only had three more hours of sleep and were exhausted on the big morning aheadof them.

''You wake'em and dress'em and I make'' pause for yawn '' Breakfast'', said Cheryl, turning off her alarm and covering her pijamas with a white silk robe. 

As the redhead went down the stairs, to the kitchen, Toni dragged herself off of bed and entered Victoria's room, her door marked with a big V. Mommy approach the babies and carressed their faces softly.

''Good morning cuties. Ready for your first day?'' Victoria was the first opening her eyes, rubbing them at the sudden hit of sunlight as Toni pulled up the curtains.

Jason shortly opened his eyes, a big pout on his lips from having to get up early. 

The pink haired mom got their children dressed. Cheryl insisted in them having the same outfits, to confuse people. 

''Pancakes!'' The twins ran inside the kitchen and sat down at the island dividing the kitchen.

''Hey! You like those dinossaur pancakes so much that momma doesn't get a kiss good morning?'' The older redhead stuck her face between the two kids who kissed her cheeks good morning.

While the small ones were having breakfast, the adults got up to get dressed, getting physically and emotionally ready for their first official trip to kindergarten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, what do you think would be more interesting for a fanfic: an alladin crossover with SweetPea x Veronica or an angsty medieval times Choni fic? Let me know please!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want, feel free to check my instagram fan account: jingleyourjangle
> 
> Have a good day!


	15. Kindergarten Part.2

The family of four all got inside Cheryl's car, ready to head for their first day to kindergarten, but not before the pink haired Serpent took a picture of them, disney princess backpacks on their shoulders. 

The ride was pretty quite. The twins were quietly chatting about all the friends they would make and about their teacher, whom they had never seen, but the chatter was too quite for the two women in the front of the car to hear, as Toni was basically asleep, scrolling through her phone, and Cheryl was focused on the road. Eventually, they finally arrived to the place. The siblings unbuckled themselves and jumped out of the car, putting their backpacks back on. Victoria held Cheryl's hand and Jason held Toni's and they walked together to the entrance of the school where many other parents were dropping off their own children. A weird feeling starts to fill the pit of Jason's stomach.

''Mommy... I don't feel really good.'' Jason stated, squeezing Toni's hand.

''What's wrong buddy?'' Toni stopped, pulling Cheryl's jacket so she would stop too. Tears start to overpower the little boy's eyes as he starts to cry.

''I dun wanna go! I dun wan you to weave!'' The redhead boy uses his baby voice, knowing that it would get him what he wanted, most of the times. Toni crouched down to his level and pulled him into a big hug.

''I know baby boy. But we can't stay okay? You and Vicky will be together at all times and you will have each other's backs right? It's going to be fine.'' The pink haired mom tried to calm his son. She wipes his tears and they go inside the school, and find the twins class. Because of Jason, Victoria also started to doubt her courage on going to this place without the protective embrace of her moms but only a few unnoticed tears were spilled.

''Hi! You must be Jason and Victoria! It is so nice to meet you guys!'' This lady walked up to the four of them, greeting the children and giving a reassuring nod to the adults. The twins both hide under their moms, from both being shy and scared.

''There is no need to be shy.'' Cheryl whispered, the soothing sound of their mother's voice being comforting.

''I am Mrs. Edmunds, and I will be your teacher for this year! I hope we can get along. Your backpacks are really cool!'' The teacher tried to make the kids a bit more at ease, successfully doing so when Jason replies.

''Thank you. We like Disney princesses.'' Was all he said.

'' I am the biggest fan of Merida! Your hair is just like yours.'' The teacher smiles at Victoria, who weakly smiles back. ''Why don't we come over here with the rest of your classmates and talk more about these princesses?'' Mrs. Edmunds suggested.

''C'mon guys. We have to go too. But don't worry because in a few hours we will be right here when you come out!'' Cheryl hugged and kissed her babies goodbye.

''We will miss you so much!'' Toni addmited, doing the same. The twins replied with a soft ''We will too'' and walked inside the classroom, hand in hand. 

The couple left, ready to suffocate themselves in work so that they wouldn't have to think about how much they miss their soft little babies.

Meanwhile in the classroom.

''Okay everyone, we have two new friends joining us! This is Jason and Victoria Blossom-Topaz!'' The teacher kindly said, the other little kids waving and greeting them.

Mrs. Edmunds motioned them to sit on the floor next to the others, the twins never separating from each other.

''Okay so we have a busy day planned ahead of us! First we are going to assign you with your own coat hanger, where you will leave your jackets and backpacks when you arrive to the class. You will be given assigned seats for when we are doing activities on the tables, and also a tour of the school and the other classes you will be attending! In the evening we will be doing some portraits of you and your families to hang on the walls, that being the first activity to show your mommies and daddies!'' The woman said excitedly. Victoria looked around at the other children in the room. She had never seen any of them before. There were many boys and girls. One girl had glasses, one boy had shaved hair, another boy didn't have two teeth, this other girl was wearing a really bright pink skirt. Maybe she didn't have to bond yet, just stick to her brother.

Eventually they all got up and went to the back of the class where the said hangers were. There were organized alphabetically as expected, something scary for the twins. They barely ever spent time apart, they were best friends. Still they separated for a little bit to hang their bags and coats. Vicky saw this boy talking to her brother.

''You like princesses? They are for girls.'' The boy stated. His tone wasn't a mocking one. More like he was confused.

''No they aren't. They are cool! They have magic powers just like the Avengers on your backpack.'' Jason defended himself.

''They don't have magic powers, they have superpowers'' The boy explained.

''What's your name?'' Jason asked.

''Lucas.'' 

''Well, Lucas. I see no difference in super powers or magic powers. They are all really cool and strong and pretty!'' The redhead boy smiled bright and took his hand out for Lucas to shake. ''I'm Jason. It is nice to meet you!'' 

Lucas shook his hand. He believed what the other boy was saying as it made absolute sense in his mind.

Next up, Mrs. Edmunds took everyone along the school. They visited the art room, the music room, the cafeteria and finally the playground, where they were allowed to play for a little bit. 

The twins went straight to the swings, their favourite. Some other kids came up to them asking if they wanted to play catch but the sibling politely declined as they were having fun by themselves. It was strange seeing so many kids their age at once, especially since they have such different taste of stuff. In the distance they noticed the only kid they knew, the daughter of uncle Juggy and Betty.

''Lili!'' Victoria screamed and ran to her, Jason following close by.

''Hey! Are you liking your first day?'' She kindly asked.

''It is a lot of kids, but we are having fun!'' Victoria replied.

''Well I have to go back inside but I hope we can play together at lunch!'' Lili waved, running to the teacher calling her name, soon after Mrs. Edmunds calling for the twins too.

The rest of the day was like the beggining. It was a lot to remember like what to do in case of a fire, or an earthquake, things that Jason never thought he would live to see happening. After that they did their first activity. Portrait their families. Since it was still the first day, the teacher was kind enough to let everyone sit where they wanted as she was still getting the stickers that marked their place ready as they were drawing.

Now none of the twins was a drawing prodigy, nor did they seem to pick up any of Cheryl's skill on that matter as their drawings were completely standard, 7 fingers, two lines for hair and legs bigger than the house. 

Jason had an eye for little details, though he had no standard notion of composition. As everyone around him drew the house, the family members, the grass and sun, he just drew everything that resembled his family. He drew two women ''holding'' hands, one of them with bright red hair and the other with curly pink hair. In the corner of the paper he was given he drew a snake, on the other corner him and his sister, and next to his mom's Nana Rose in her stick like wheelchair. The house was also drawn, but it looked more like a castle.

Vicky's one was a lot more like the other kids, though she got the number of fingers right. She nailed the same hair details as Jason, though while on his drawing they were stick figures, she gave them actual clothes. She drew Cheryl with a red dress and Toni in a black ''shirt'' and ''pants''. 

As a bonding method, Mrs. Edmunds made everyone describe their families. There were a lot of ''mommy and daddy and my dog or cat'' until it reached the Blossom-Topaz twins. 

''This is my momma, she has red hair like mine. This is my mommy, she has pink hair and her jacket has a snake! And this is my Nana and our house!'' The little boy finished. The lady thanked him for sharing and passed the word to Victoria.

''Mommy has cuwly hair like mine but it is red like Momma's. We live in a really big house with our Nana.'' The little girl smiled, proudly showing everyone her piece of art.

''Where is your daddy?'' The boy, Lucas, asked. He was clearly very curious about everything and had no filter, like most kids. The twins didn't know how to answer tho. That word was rarely heard by these kids and didn't know how to associate it with a person.

''Well, Lucas. They don't have a daddy. They are raised by two mommies.'' The older lady explains.

''But who teaches you how to play baseball? Or ride your bike? My daddy taught me that.'' The boy explains. Again, his words are not said in a bad way, he just really wants to understand.

''Mommy taught us. And Momma makes cakes with us! And we play dolls all together.'' Victoria tried to make herself clear, fear in her voice.

''It is okay to have a mommy and a daddy, or two mommies or two daddies. As long as they treat you right, then there is no reason to be upset about it!'' Mrs. Edmunds finishes the subject, telling the kids to go hang their drawings since their parents would arrive soon.

''I didn't want to upset you. I just never saw two girls with kids.'' Lucas apologized to the twins.

''It is okay! I didn't know you could only have one daddy and no mommies.'' Victoria smiled.

The Blossom-Topaz parents had arrived one hour early. Yes they did spy on their babies happily playing with other kids which indeed melted their hearts. They were also the first parents to walk inside the room, making the twins jump into their arms in happiness.

''Hey my little precious bean! How are you did you have fun?'' Cheryl asked Jason who was tightly clingling to her. Such a momma's boy. Victoria was also very happy to see her mommies, comfortably accpeting the shower of kisses both her and her brother were receiving.

''Yes yes come look!'' The twins said in union, dragging their moms to the pannel full of drawings. Cheryl and Toni held each other, looking for their kids' drawings. The first to be spotted was Jason's since it was so different from the others. 

They noticed the snake and laughed softly, wondering what the other parents would think when they heard they were in a gang. They praised their son for the amazing drawing and searched for Victoria Rose's one, quickly finding it too. Cheryl smiled at the choice of clothes the little girl gave them, which happened to be the ones they were wearing on that exact day.

''Honey this looks so good! You might aswell take over my clothing line!'' Cheryl hugged her daughter tightly as Toni was laughing with Jason at the snake on his drawing. 

Soon the family said goodbye to the teacher and headed home, treating their children with some pizza for their amazing behaviour at their first day. Dinner was filled with the little details that the twins would remember from out of nowhere and they couldn't forget about the curious friend they made, Lucas. 

Another great and emotional day, for a great family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for the comments on the last chapter. Your opinions will be taken in account!
> 
> Feel free to tell me what else would you like the Choni family to do!


	16. Disneyland

Once you have children of your own, nothing else really matters but them. Christmas is all about them, your own birthday is less important than your child’s. This is something Toni and Cheryl learned pretty quick. Those two little bundles of joy were probably one of the best things that has ever happened to the couple. Of course it was hard at first. Victoria and Jason are very kind and loud kids, both as babies or toddlers, but the favourite kind of mornings to this family are the ones where the twins storm in the room, at 6AM, climbing and jumping on the bed waking up their moms, only for them to be caged in their arms for morning cuddles until they fall back asleep for at least another hour. Toni usually entertains them for a bit in bed, taking pictures together or talking about the dreams the three of them had while Cheryl prepares breakfast. Everyday used to be like this but since the twins entered school, their mornings are a bit less peaceful, there is not as much time to lazy in bed, schedules must be followed, so cuddles are reserved for the weekend. 

This is an extra special weekend though. It is 6:30AM and Jason and Vicky storm in the room as usual, but instead of claiming their need for snuggles, the conversation is different.

‘’Mommies! Wake up! It is our birthday!’’ The children scream in union, hiking up the bed, hugging their moms. Toni, unaware of what they were saying, still drowsy from the early hour, cuddles up to Jason so he stays quiet, but the little boy wiggles his way out of her grasp and goes help his sister wake up Cheryl, who is most likely to wake up first.   
The redhead mom finally wakes up, sitting up and rubbing her eyes and smiles at the two toddlers sitting on their knees, in the middle of her legs, with big grins taped on their faces.

‘’Good morning, my little princess and prince. I believe today is a special day, am I right?’’ Cheryl opens her arms and the twins jump into the hug. Momma kisses both of their heads and whispers Happy birthday to them. Jason is quick to complain about Toni, who was still asleep. Cheryl instructs the kids to go put on their birthday outfits and that the both of them would go meet them shortly with their first gifts. Excited, the little kids go put on matching jean shorts and a turquoise t-shirt, with a big number 6 on the middle, indicating their age.

After a few neck kisses and ear nibbles, Toni finally wakes up. The moms make their way to Victoria’s room, where the two kids are playing.

‘’Happy birthday kiddos!’’ Toni smiles, shuffling their hairs. They thank the pink haired mom and ask for the plans for their birthday.

‘’Well. Momma and I have been talking about this for quite a while and since you two have been such good kids at school and at home, and of course since it is your birthdays, we decided to give you this.’’ Toni hands the twins nine tickets. Jason squints his eyes like he is pretending to read, and so does Vicky but none of them really knows how to read yet, just recognize certain words.

‘’Does this… Does this say Disney?’’ Jason asks, pointing at the word. Victoria gasps loudly, jumping up and down in anticipation. Toni laughed and Cheryl just held her hands to her heart, looking at the scene in awe.

‘’That’s right JJ, well done! What do you think that means?’’ Toni asks, looking at Cheryl with a smirk.

‘’We are going to Disneyland!’’ Victoria basically screams from the top of her lungs. She was getting red with excitement.

‘’You guessed it!’’ Cheryl congratulated, picking the girl up, spinning them around.

‘’But why are there so many tickets?’’ Jason questions, spreading them in his hands.

‘’Well. We guessed that we should take the whole family for this trip! So Uncle Juggy and Auntie Betty, and SweetPea and Veronica are coming too!’’ Toni announced, the little kids cheering happily.

‘’Lili too?’’ Vicky has hope in her eyes.

‘’Of course! We know you three are best friends!’’ Cheryl tickles her daughter before settling her down on the ground. 

‘’They should be here at any minute, so let's have some cereal and hit the road! We have a plane to catch!’’ Toni picks up both kids and carries them downstairs, Cheryl already going ahead to prepare the classic Captain Crunch bowl that her daughter and son love.

Eventually, everyone had arrived to Thistle House. Thankfully their bags had been prepared the night before, without the kids knowing.

‘’Happy birthday guys!’’ Veronica enters the house, hugging the twins, who thank her with big smiles on their faces. The raven haired woman gave them two bags, confirming that it was one of their birthday gifts. Victoria and Jason open the bags, only two find Mickey ears to put on their heads. SweetPea comes behind Veronica, picking the kids up and carrying them over his shoulder like they are sacks of potatoes.

‘’I found two birthday piggys!’’ The tall man retrieves the kids to their mothers, after receiving a threatening stare from Cheryl. ‘’My birthday gifts for you are with Jughead and Betty, we will give it to you at the hotel.’’ Sweets explains, a kind smile showing on his lips. Lili and the twins are jumping around the house while the adults pack snacks for the long trip.  
Soon after, they all get into the uber van with their bags and suitcases and get to the plane, taking them to the Disneyland territory. Gladly everyone slept through the whole trip so when they landed no one was tired.

They are driven to one of the Disney Resorts where they would be staying, unpacking the cases and going right to the amusement park.

The whole day was spent running around, doing as many things as possible for the three little kids. Since the children were all quite adventurous they wanted to try the really aggressive rides. Well they weren’t all that bad but Cheryl already was not the biggest fan of the spinny, high rides. Betty didn’t like the ones with water, and Veronica assured she was feeling too nauseous to go on the rides.

‘’V are you okay? You don’t look so good.’’ Cheryl wondered, rubbing the other woman’s back.

‘’Cheryl, Betty. I have something to tell you. I didn’t want to spoil your kids day but I have a confession to make.’’ Veronica takes a deep breath as the other two sit beside her. ‘’I’m pregnant.’’

‘’Really!? Oh my god that is so great!’’ Cheryl claps and Betty hugs Veronica.

After sharing the good knews with the rest of the group, Jason and Victoria seemed a lot more secretive and close than they had been before, but their mom’s didn’t worry about it. 

‘’Okay guys, it is time for the Frozen play!’’ Cheryl bursted, almost as excited as their kids. The shine on Jason’s eyes close to make her cry. While on the line for the play, some other princesses come greet the kids, one of them approaching the big group.

‘’Hello there! What is your name, little princess?’’ An actress dressed as Ariel asked. The adults believed she approached them after Victoria very loudly screamed ‘’Ariel’’.

‘’Victoria! And this is my brother Jason!’’ Victoria presented them, her cheeks blushing from happiness. Jason seemed to be in shock, just mouth open looking at the lady.

‘’Well I am princess Ariel! Your hair and your brother’s are very pretty. It is like you just got lucky with those legs and walked right out of the sea!’’ While Ariel spoke Toni started to take pictures of the interaction, and Cheryl was recording the moment on her phone.Suddenly Vicky just hugs the woman, clinging to her legs.

‘’I love you, Ariel!’’ She chirped, tears of happiness leaving her eyes. Ariel picks her up, cleaning her tears and giving her a little speech on how she should never stop following her heart. She also picks Jason up and pose for the photo. Soon they are at the entrance of the theater and Ariel leaves.

‘’This is the best day ever!’’ The twins agreed with each other.

During the play, Jason’s eyes never left the stage. He sang along every single song, his eyes were shining in pure happiness. Jughead and Toni had fallen asleep, since they were the ones running around the most they were more tired than the kids themselves. Cheryl noticed Victoria looking at her beyond happy brother, smiling to herself, lost in her own thoughts. The ginger woman just caresses her face and pats her head.

The play was truly magical. The three women that were awake were almost crying by the end of the show. All the amazing effects, the expression the actors showed were truly touching. By the end of it, the actors were watching all the kids and their presumed parents walk out, but this time something was different for them. None other than Jason decided to escape his sister’s hand and run to the stage. Victoria quickly warned the closest adult to her, that was Veronica, who called Cheryl who called Toni. The two moms both run to stage, yelling for Jason who somehow managed to climb it. By the time they were even close to it, Jason was hugging the legs of the actress playing Elsa. She was incredibly surprised, but did mention Toni and Cheryl who she assumed where in charge of the boy to wait a bit.

‘’Hey little prince. What’s your name?’’ Elsa kneels so she is at the same height as the little boy.

‘’Jason. I know I shouldn’t run away from my mommies but I wanted to tell you that you are my favourite princess and that I want to do good things like you do! You are in my backpack too!’’ He explains, hoping to not get in trouble.

‘’Really? Well I am honored, Jason! It is true that you shouldn’t run away, but since you were such a brave little boy, here.’’ Elsa takes her small princess crown out of her head and places it on Jason’s. He starts to cry, hugging Elsa tightly. She looks at Toni who is also crying and Cheryl just mouths a ‘thank you’ to the other woman. The blonde actress takes the little boy and walks over to the moms. 

‘’You have a very nice little boy in hand. A true prince.’’ She smiles.

‘’I’m sorry for the trouble. We can give the crown to a security guard later on, so you can have it back. Elsa is like his hero.’’ Cheryl takes Jason in her arms, he is wiping his own tears away, adjusting his crown.

‘’Let him have it, I imagine it will be very special for him.’’ Elsa waves at the boy one last time and disappears behind the curtains.

‘’Am I in trouble?’’ He asks in fear.

‘’Just because it is your birthday, no. But you can’t do that again okay? You could of gotten hurt.’’ Toni explains, putting him on the floor and holding his hand a bit tight. Jason just keeps smiling, proudly wearing the head garment, which he happily showed and shared with his sister.

By the end of the day, Lili, Vicky and Jason where sleeping in their parents arms, leaving the parents to enjoy the firework show, making sure to record it to later show the children.

Once back in the Resort, everyone went to their respective rooms, for later meet up at a restaurant where they would have dinner, cake, and the rest of the presents.

‘’Sorry buddy, but no jewelry at bath time.’’ Toni comments, pointing at the crown, as the little boy strips for a much needed shower, he takes it out with a pout. While Toni bathes him, she interrogates him on his favourite parts of the day, to which she kind of already knew the answer, the play of course, but the boy told her that he also liked spending the day with the family.

On the other bathroom, Cheryl was bathing Victoria. She happened to ask her the same question.

‘’I liked seeing JJ happy!’’ She said excitedly. ‘’I also liked meeting Ariel, and the churros and the Small World ride!’’ She continued.

‘’Sounds like it was a cool day!’’ Cheryl smiles, drying her daughter and putting her in a special white dress for the dinner. Jason and Toni come out of the bathroom as well, Jason wearing navy shorts and a white shirt, all buttoned up. 

‘’Will you be good while Mommy and I shower too? Or do you want us to call Veronica and Sweets?’’ The twins nod, not minding the company.

Two hours later, after spaghetti and cake, it was time to open the presents. Victoria and Jason were sitting in in the middle of the table, their plates with leftover cake still in front of them.

‘’Are you ready for presents?’’ Cheryl asks excitedly. The twins clap, agreeing.

‘’Can I go first babe?’’ Toni requested, Cheryl nodded.

‘’Well I did help pay for this trip, but I also wanted to give you each this.’’ Toni hands the two kids two small, rectangular boxes. They unwrap it to reveal a picture of each one of them with Nana Rose, who had passed away for a year already. Tears threaten the eldest redhead’s eyes, even more after she saw the twins hugging the pictures against their hearts and thanking her wife. 

‘’On a happier note. I got you this!’’ Cheryl gives them two bigger boxes. Inside Victoria’s was a rapunzel like dress and in Jason’s was Elsa’s. The twins stare at each other, so much happiness they don’t even know what to do but thank Momma a million times.

Veronica gives them a kid sized princess castle for both of them to play with, since they already had so many princess dolls at home.

‘’Good luck building that.’’ Veronica pats both Toni and Cheryl’s backs, and they huff.

Jughead and Betty give Jason a typewriter to play with, it being mostly plastic, and Victoria a small easel, and paints.

‘’My gift is probably the coolest.’’ SweetPea states. Jason opens his first, and it is a small leather jacket, his size, with the Serpent logo on the back of it.

‘’Wow this is so cool!’’ The little boy grinned, putting the jacket on, feeling extra cool. Of course Sweets had to ask for permission before giving him this gift. The moms allowed it as long as Victoria only had to really be introduced to it much later. She was a bit jealous of the cool jacket but it soon faded when she opened her gift which was a pretend mermaid tail.

And so their birthday came to an end. The twins were tucking themselves in the bed next to their mom’s and wait for them to come out of the bathroom to talk to them.

‘’Do you want to know what we wished for, when we blew the candles?’’ Victoria asks, smiling at Jason. The Serpent women sit on the edge of their own bed.

‘’What did you wish for?’’ Cheryl inquired.

‘’One, two three-’’ Victoria counts down.

‘’We want another brother or sister!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so long and confusing! I feel like it is the worst chapter I have ever written because it is just all over the place but hey! at least it is something!


	17. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed and unplanned so sorry if it sucks!

Date nights. A tradition acquired at the Blossom-Topaz household and absolutely essential to spend time with your loved ones outside work. Every date of them usually had a theme unless they were too tired to go out and plan something big, then they would just stay at home. Well this was before having two children. Now most of their nights were spent helping with homework or spending time all together. Ever since Jason and Victoria went to first grade and joined a whole lot of activities, Toni getting busy with all her photography projects and Cheryl deciding to open an Etsy shop online, making her own clothes or jewelry the four of them barely seemed to spend time together. To compensate on that, the weekends were dedicated to family only. 

Right now the couple was going a little insane. The kids were reaching an age where they understand a lot and know how to read and the worst, they learned how to fight back so they wouldn’t just eat their vegetables like they were told to or clean up after themselves like they used to. Even if these moms loved their children, every parent needs a break every now and then and that’s why they are waving goodbye to their kids who are having a sleepover at the Jones’ household. Toni did feel a little bit guilty but Betty had done the same with Lili when they needed some time alone, wink wink nudge nudge. And Toni was needing it, badly.

‘’So babe, what are we going to do tonight?’’ Toni asked, wrapping an arm around her wife as they were heading to their car. 

‘’I may or may not have already prepared at home, darling.’’ Cheryl smiled and sat at the drivers seat, leading them home.

 

The pathway leading to the door of Thistle House was decorated with red rose petals. How was Cheryl able to do this without Toni noticing was something that would probably never be revealed but right the pink haired woman couldn’t care about that, only about the fingers wrapping around us, pulling her inside the house. Inside the fireplace was on, they knew this because the warmth grazing their skins as soon as the door opens was comforting and welcoming. The smell of a recently cooked meal filled the house. Entering the dining room, the couple was met with a candle lit table, two glasses of wine and two plates with a steaming meal on top of them. The moonlight coming from the big windows was helping set the mood. 

‘’Wow Cher this is amazing, when did you even have time for this?’’ Toni was mesmerized but still pulled one of the chairs so Cheryl could sit.

‘’I must confess that I had some help, but the idea was all mine!’’ Cheryl smiled, holding her partners hand over the table while looking into her eyes. ‘’I know that it is nothing like our old dates but you know… we are living that mom life.’’ 

‘’I don’t think we would have the energy to pull an all nighter at some cosplay bar, or take a trip to Vegas for a date, baby.’’ Toni laughed and the redhead joined, sipping her wine. Toni dives into her food, still remembering the fun teenagers days.

‘’What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!’’ Cheryl commented, putting a fork full of food in her mouth.

‘’I still can’t believe that stripper gave you her number!’’ Toni pointed at her love with her fork, smiling teasingly.

‘’Svetlana was actually a really nice girl. But latinas are more my type. I wouldn’t want to date someone as pale as I.’’ Cheryl points out.

‘’What about that guy from that country bar we went to? With the bull and everything? God those cowgirl shorts looked good on you!’’ Topaz seemed to be enjoying all this teasing.

‘’I am pretty sure he was hitting on both us, I remember him pointing out a threesome!’’ Cheryl laughed like she was in shock.

The rest of the dinner was spent like this, remembering memories and teasing each other about hot girls and guys flirting with them and them flirting back. Like they usually said, they may be dating but they aren’t blind.

After maybe half an hour of eating and finishing that wine bottle, both the girls were a little tipsy so they stumbled their way to the living room, where the couch had turned into a bed, filled with pillows and blankets. The couple sit on the bed, still finishing the last glass of the tasty alcohol. 

‘’What are we going to do now?’’ Toni questioned.

‘’Maybe watch a movie on netflix? Not a disney one for god’s sake!’’ Cheryl comments, massaging her forehead thinking about the amount of times she had seen Frozen and the Little Mermaid.  
Truth was, they both knew they wouldn’t be paying attention to the movie 5 minutes in, so they decided to watch something that they had already watched like Pulp Fiction.  
As it was foreseen, after only the first sequence of the movie, Toni’s hand was already crawling her way up Cheryl’s thigh. A sweet holding of hands turned into loving kisses that turned into more lustful ones. Even if they hadn’t been on a date for quite long the way their lips danced against each other harmoniously was already a turn on for the both of them. Cheryl’s hands were holding Toni’s face and the back of her neck as the caramel skinned woman pulled the redhead closer to her by her hips, wrapping her arms around it. Slowly Cheryl was crawling to her wife’s lap, sitting there, never breaking the kiss. Toni’s hands explored the Blossom’s body as if it was for the first time, quickly relearning all the places that made her shiver, moan and sigh. Soon enough, Cheryl had been stripped off her dress, now staying only in her black lingerie. 

‘’Wow you really planned this through.’’ Toni commented admiring her partner. Her skin was absolutely flawless. The way the lace bra wrapped around her chest, her collarbone begging to be marked, her thighs smooth as ever. It was a sight to see. 

‘’Shut up and kiss me’’ Cheryl, as if out of breath, spat out, connecting their lips once more while one of her hands grabbed a fistful of Toni’s hair, making her moan. Their eyes were dark with lust. Toni’s hands keep running all over her love’s body, resting on her stomach.

‘’You know, I still haven’t recovered all of my… body confidence since we had the twins. When I look in the mirror I still see this fat belly and stretch marks.’’ Cheryl confessed, separating herself a little bit from Toni, looking down with a sad smile.

‘’I can assure you that the more you age the more beautiful you are. You could have 10 babies and I would still think you are a total bombshell. I don’t care if your belly is soft or if you have stretch marks. You will always be the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen.’’ TOni cupped her wife’s face in her hands, making the girl topping her look up into her eyes. 

‘’I love you so much Antoinette Blossom-Topaz.’’Cheryl smiled.  
‘’I more than love you, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom-Topaz.’’ Toni replied. She proceeded to pick Cheryl up and lay her own her back, making Toni be between her pale legs. The pink haired girl started to kiss the redhead’s tummy all over, smiling against it. The kisses went higher and higher until the pink Serpent was on Cheryl’s neck, now leaving soft bites here and there until she reached that one spot that make the redhead squeeze her legs together and sucked on it, making a soft purple bruise. 

By now they were both panting, both incredibly horny. Eventually Toni’s shirt and pants were off, leaving her in her underwear only. Toni placed her knee between Cheryl’s thigh, grinding herself against the other girl, making her moan at the sudden friction. While at that, the caramel skinned girl had her face buried in Cheryl’s breast which were now fully uncovered. Toni made sure to give both breasts the needed attention has they were both screaming to be licked and sucked on. After they were nicely wet and erect, Toni continued the soft love bites over Cheryl’s stomach.

‘’T.T.. please..’’ Cheryl moaned, holding onto Toni’s hairs, trying to guide her where she needed her the most. The redhead was continuously grinding herself on Toni’s leg, but it just wasn’t enough.

Not wanting to wait any longer either, the pink Serpent quickly got rid of Cheryl’s panties and left a lingering lick up her wet folds.

‘’ As easy to turn on as ever’’ The pink haired girl commented, now running her fingers on the even more wet flower at hand.

‘’Just shut up and fuck me Toni! Please?’’ Cheryl begged, the tingling sensation becoming frustrating. The redhead tried humping her partners hand who quickly cupped her pussy, making Cheryl high pitch moan.   
Not much was said from then on, Toni’s fingers circled the redhead’s clit and worked her tongue all over her pussy, inserting her tongue inside her. Cheryl could only moan in response, as well as grind and eventually scream Toni’s name as she was violently cumming.   
‘’God Cher, that was quick’’ Laughed the working girl, cleaning her wife clean and wiping her mouth.

‘’Who said we were done? That was only round one, baby.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. Going through some painful wisdom teeth growing process and also working on my final project defense presentation. Today I had a simulation of the presentation and for some reason my teacher chose me to go first? I always volunteer to go first but I was particulary nervous for this one since the audience was bigger and there were more teachers. Gladly all my classmates cheered when I got up. I thought it would be intimidating. The scenery is like doing a panel at a convention. The spotlight is bliding, everyone is listening since you have a mic. In the end my presentation was perfect and I got very confident so yay!
> 
>  
> 
> If you are interested in Riverdale edits and quizzes follow mine and my girlfriend's instagram account: jingleyourjangle


	18. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little throwback chapter!

Let’s go back a couple years. Let’s remember the good old days of highschool when Cheryl Blossom wasn’t broke, when her brother was still alive, when there was no Toni Topaz or Southside Serpents in her way. A ginger head bitch in charge. Leader of the River Vixens since the first day she stepped foot in that sweaty gym. Let’s also remember that Heather and Jason weren’t the only loves of her life. There once was this boy, he had just moved in to Riverdale. Everything a parent would not want their precious daughter to date. Problem is that for Clifford and Penelope Blossom, Cheryl wasn’t ‘’precious’’, nor anything close to it, so this boy served her as a cry for attention for her negligent parents. 

It was the middle of the first term where a long haired blonde boy parked his car on the drive way of Riverdale High. As soon as he steps out of his car, he lights up a cigarette and looks around, absorbing his surroundings. Cheryl was sitting at a table outside with her friends when she noticed this boy, herself hoovering her eyes taking in the sight. The denim vest and white v-neck t-shirt showed off his plump muscles. His full lips wrapped perfectly around the smoke of death. A new toy had been found, and the redhead couldn’t wait to play with it. In no time Cheryl made her way to the boy, presenting herself.

‘’Hi. I see you are new here. I’m Cheryl Blossom, AKA Cheryl Bombshell, the It girl around here.’’ Cheryl finished biting her bottom lip provocatively.

‘’Get out of my way Red. You don’t wanna mess with me.’’ The yet to be named male wandered off inside the school, throwing the burnt stick to the ground. 

Cheryl wasn’t one to give up easily, especially when it came to people that seemed to have no interest in her. Noticing that the boy joined the basketball team, she decided to change the practise hours to match basketball ones, and that was when Billy, she came to learn, started to notice her and belove her, or more precisely, take advantage of her.

Billy had everything a bad boy should have, a hairstyle that caused stir, unshaved stubble, piercing eyes, ripped clothes, bloody knuckles and the death stick always in their mouths. Billy had all of this and Cheryl loved it. Jason not so much though, even if he had his own fair share of douchey stuff, Polly seemed to guide him in the right direction. When the redhead boy noticed how violent Billy was, he just knew he wasn’t good knews for his sister.

Everything started off nicely, this new kid was quite the lady killer, hell even Penelope fell for his flirty side smirk and his lip licking but that only lasted so long after she realized how much of an idiot he was, no Blossom should date someone with a lower IQ than them. The disapproval of Cheryl’s parents didn’t matter to her, what really mattered was that this boy made her feel special, wanted, loved. For all the wrong reasons. Taking her virginity like it was nothing, being so possessive that she couldn’t even text other guys, getting mad if she fell asleep while they were texting or in a call because ‘’I just want to spend as much time as I can with you’’. Everyone saw how abusive this relationship was. Sadly, everyone but Cheryl. Only when he slapped her and one of his rings cut her cheek she realized that enough was enough. After Jason had called the cops on this guy and he was basically forced to move out again, Cheryl’s heart began a recurring cycle of toxic relationships, despair and broken hearts, and Billy? He swore revenge.

After the murder of Jason Blossom and the kidnapping of Cheryl, no one remembered Billy. Until the day he came back, a few days before the gang’s graduation.

Cheryl and Toni were hanging out by the Serpent’s motorcycles when a familiar car, holding sins and sadness, parked at Pop’s parking lot. When the redhead noticed this car, her face went paler than it already was, matching the snow that once almost took her life. 

‘’Toni we have to get out of here. Now!’’ Cheryl says, tugging at the sleeve of her girlfriend. Out of luck, the ghost of her past had already exited the car and was making his way to the two girls.

‘’Well, well, well. If it isn’t Cheryl Slutshell. Damn, you are hotter than I remembered. A new pic for future reference?’’ Billy said, lighting the oh so classic cigarette.

‘’What the hell are you doing here?’’ The girl asks, her body shrinking as he got closer.

‘’Is that how you treat an old boyfriend? After all I did for you? You are as bratty as I recall.’’ Billy licks his lips.

‘’Who the fuck are you?’’ Toni steps in front of Cheryl, protectively, her hand already in her pocket ready to take out her faithful weapon.

‘’Hey there chocolate. You don’t know who I am? I can’t believe Cheryl doesn’t talk about the guy who Popped her cherry.’’ He makes sure the linger the p sound, smirking. Toni widens her eyes and looks at Cheryl in disbelief, tears were threatening the redhead’s eyes.

‘’What do you want Billy?’’ Cheryl asks in defeat. She already knew that a comeback fight wouldn’t work, he would always win.

‘’A date. To celebrate the old times. To make you pay for ruining all the chances I had at a scholarship at this school.’’ Billy throws his cigarette away.

‘’Fine. Whatever.’’ The redhead gives in.

‘’Great, see you at eight’’ The boy turned around and left with his car, but not before blowing her a kiss.

Toni was in shock. Angry and sad at the same time.

‘’Who the hell was that and why have I never heard about him?’’ The Serpent questions, her tone of voice was really harsh and aggressive, a lump in her throat was forming at the thought of Cheryl leaving her for that idiot.

‘’He was my first boyfriend. He got super abusive but I realized it too late. Luckily Jason was there, orelse who knows what would have happened.’’ Cheryl sadly explains, a single tear rolling down her face, her haunting past coming back from the ashes.

‘’I am pretty sure we have been dating for like? Almost a year? Why the fuck did you agree to go on a date with that asshole?’’ Toni was getting more and more angry, her emotions getting the best of her and not looking at the situation with a clear and open mind.

‘’Because if I don’t he will be chasing me, and eventually you, and hurt us. Toni I love you more than anything, trust me. But I have to do what he says or else the consequences will be a lot worse.’’ Cheryl was holding her girlfriend’s hands. Toni wasn’t the kind to get jealous, but something about this was really making her upset.

‘’And you just take it upon yourself not even asking me what to do? I thought we were in this together, Cheryl. You know, being a couple and everything. But I guess I was wrong.’’ Toni storms off in her bike, like Cheryl wouldn’t know where she would go, but she knew, this Serpent girl only had one safe place. The redhead asks SweetPea to drive her to their trailer, where she found Toni, locked in her room, doing something Cheryl had never seen her do, smoke.

‘’Baby?’’ The Blossom enters the room slowly, her girlfriend sitting on her desk, cigarette in hand, looking out the small window.

‘’What do you want Blossom?’’ Toni coldly replies.

‘’Wow, haven’t called me that in a while. I just wanted to tell you that, I love you. Only you. And whatever happens tonight, I did it to protect you.’’ Cheryl admits, but after a few seconds with no reply and only more smoke filling the room, she leaves the trailer and goes to her own house, to get ready for the hellish date ahead of her. 

At this point, the Topaz girl breaks. All her fears of getting dumped mixed with jealousy and her obsession with protecting what she most cares about are echoing inside her head. It is like a dozen screamo concerts happening at the same time. Cheryl is the love of her life, how could she just accept that damn date like it was nothing? How can this douchebag have so much power over her and why can’t she do anything about it? When it comes to Serpent business she was the first to step in but now? She felt worthless, suffocating in her own thoughts.

‘’Tiny?’’ SweetPea walks in the room, sitting on the bed-couch. Cheryl had told him everything about this guy and he understood how both the girls were feeling.

‘’What Sweets?!’’ Toni’s voice breaks, clearly from crying.

‘’Look. The sweet approach never worked on you because when you let your obsessions and emotions mix you turn into a bitch so I am going to make myself clear with no sugar coating. Get your shit together and go protect your girl. Can’t you fucking see that that guy has the power to destroy Red with a click of his fingers? And what are you doing about it? You ain’t doing shit. So stop trying to be an edgy little bitch and go be the knight in shining leather that you are and protect that fucking treasure of a girl!’’ SweetPea gives Toni the needed scolding. His words make her understand that she shouldn’t let her anger get to Cheryl but turn it into protecting her. The small girl gathers her Serpent jacket and knife and gets back on her bike, driving quickly to the date that supposedly had already started. A bit after that, Pea calls Fangs and Jughead as back up just in case shit goes down. 

When the three of them parked their bikes, what came into their view was rather worrying. From a window at Pop’s, Cheryl could be seen being kissed by Billy. She was very much clearly not kissing back, her face just frowned in disgust and stayed in the same place, waiting for the nightmare to be over. The worst part was what they saw next. The 5’’2 girl kicked the door from Pop’s open, the bell inside loudly ringing, knife in hand. She walked inside and stood a little bit away from the two teens kissing.

‘’ Get. The. Hell. Away from her.’’ Toni states, her mouth clenching so hard her chin was almost numb.

‘’Oh hey chocolate! You look cute holding that knife. Cutting some cake tonight?’’ Billy replied, barely pulling away from Cheryl whom tried to escape the grip around her arms but it was bruisingly tight.

At the taunt, Toni quickly charges for the boy, elbowing his arms, making him let go of Chery, kicking him in the back of the knee, making him low down and then punching him with has much strength as she had in the face, her Serpents rings leaving a bleeding wound under his eye.

‘’You little bitch, you don’t know who you are messing with.’’ Billy flung his arm in for a punch but SweetPea, being the giant that he is, quickly grabbed him by the wrist. Don’t let his neutral expression full you, that hurt as hell.

‘’I suggest you watch your mouth buddy. You are in Serpent territory, messing with the Serpent family. Don’t think you can come here and act like the boss, cuz you ain’t shit.’’ Sweets explained, Jughead and Fangs pulling out their knives and Toni taking a step back to pose on the super hero like stance they were pulling. Billy looks over at Cheryl.

‘’Y-You are a Serpent now?’’ His attitude had changed completely, you could smell the fear.

‘’Not yet, but I am dating one. Which means I am part of the family.’’ Cheryl walked over to Toni and held her hand, whispering a ‘ thanks babe’.

‘’I remember you. You were always at the Drive-in trying to sell drugs with the Ghoulies!’’ Jughead points out.

‘’Kids, this isn’t a battlefield, please stop disturbing my clients and take your rivalry outside.’’ Pop Tate kindly asked.  
‘’Don’t worry Pops. We were just taking the trash out.’’ Jughead comments, the whole gang taking Billy outside and after a few revenge punches he was shoved against his car and ordered to never come back.

The past is something that will forever haunt us, whether mentally or physically. There would forever be something from both of these girls pasts that would come back to remind them of how truly fucked up their life is, but at least they wouldn’t be facing it alone. Cheryl apologized about a trillion times to Toni about the kiss, constantly reassuring her that it meant absolutely nothing and that no one could replace how soft Toni’s lips were. Toni assure that she wasn’t mad at Cheryl and that none of this was her fault.

After so many years of being together, they can still look back to this traumatizing day and laugh at it. Well everyone else can, Toni still gets incredibly mad when the issue is touched because she believed that the love of her life should had been treated like a princess her whole life. Well at least she was now, by the right person.


	19. One Serpent, Three Cops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I was going to make this chapter huuuge but it is one in the morning and things aren't just flowing as they should but I wanted to upload anyways!

The Queen and King of the Serpents made sure the family business stayed alive. This gang was known for selling soft drugs and sometimes weapons, constantly having territory wars with the other gangs around Riverdale, like the Ghoulies. Yet, people still wanted to join the leathered jacket gang; People like Toni that once had no place to stay, people like Sweet Pea whose family abandoned him, people like Fangs, that wasn’t accepted for being gay. Constantly, both teenagers and adults would come asking for help to the SSS. Sweet Pea agreed to help Toni with the newbies that had passed the initiation: teach them their territory, where they were ‘’allowed’’ to sell or trade stuff, without getting in trouble with the other gangs. But of course, something always has to go wrong.

This new kid, so painfully irrelevant that Jughead didn’t bother to know the name of, claimed that while he was doing a delivery, the person questioned about who the boss was and, when they got the answer they needed, proceeded to knock him unconscious. Toni was super pissed off because she had specifically told all the newcomers that if they were asked that, they had to say they worked for the Serpents as a whole, since one of their rules is ‘’No Serpent stands alone’’, and so, if arrested, they had to arrest every single Serpent. 

Later on that same night, Toni was closing the Whyte Wyrm like she usually does when she is on duty, but before she could turn off all the lights, a loud bang on the door was heard. 

‘’We’re closed!’’ Toni yelled, expecting it to be just some junkies looking for late night fun.

‘’Riverdale Police, open the door!’’ A man called from the outside. Toni had no option but to open the entrance door.

‘’How can I help?’’ Toni asks, looking around, three cops with guns and flashlights were carefully looking at her, one of them with a german shepherd.

‘’Are you Toni Topaz?’’ One of the police officers questioned.

‘’Blossom-Topaz. What do you want?’’ She insists. The police look at each other and pull a pair of handcuffs, grabbing Toni.

‘’Mrs. Blossom-Topaz you are arrested by for ownership of fire weapons without a license, selling weapons without a license, selling and possession of drugs.’’ The cop with the handcuffs states. Before he can handcuff Toni, she punches him in the gut and tries to escape, but she had no chance against three strong men. ‘’And assaulting a police officer.’’ He added, finally cuffing her. ‘‘You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?” Toni just nods in defeat as she is taken inside the car. By luck, Sweets was passing by with his bike and quickly comes to a stop yelling for the Serpent girl.

‘’Call Cheryl!’’ Is all she says.

At the police station, Toni shakes her leg violently, while her arms are cuffed behind her chair. Sheriff Keller, somehow still working, is questioning her.

‘’Toni you have to cooperate, it will be worse if you don't.’’ He explains.

‘I won’t say anything until Cheryl gets here.’’ She snaps. As if it was planned, Cheryl storms inside the interrogation room, a cop running after her.

‘’Miss you can’t interru- I’m sorry boss.’’ The poor man says.

‘’It’s alright. Miss Blossom, do you have an attorney for Miss Topaz?’’ Sheriff Keller asks.

‘’Our last name is Blossom-Topaz, Ragamuffin’’ Cheryl states, soon after a man in a suit walks inside the room.

‘Hi I’m Mrs. Blossom-Topaz attorney. What are we looking at?’’ The attorney sits down on the chair next to Toni.

‘’We received an anonymous charge on Toni, claiming all the things she was accused for. Until further notice she will be held custody here.’’ The Sheriff shows Toni’s file.

‘’20 years? Alright. The best way I can see to knock off the time is for the anon to drop all charges. But you will still do time for assaulting a police officer.’’ The attorney states, going through the file.

‘’You tried to fight the police?’’ Cheryl questions, shaking her head. ‘’Can’t we just pay bail?’’ 

‘’It would be a lot of money.’’ The attorney assures.

‘’Babe. Talk to that kid, he is the one that put me in this situation, he is the one who is going to help.’’ Toni begs.

‘’But babe, we have the money, and with our jobs…’’ Cheryl starts but the pink haired Serpent quickly interrupted.

‘’No way am I putting my children’s future in danger because you had to bail me out. Besides, unless you find the anonymous person, I am already going to trial.’’ Toni declares, pouting.

‘’It would be better than growing up without you.’’ The redhead has tears running through her eyes, which make her leave the room, installing herself in the station’s waiting room.

Still inside the interrogation room, Toni kicks the table in annoyance. She hated when Cheryl cried, especially because of her. Some new officers come to the room and take her by the arms, so she can be imprisoned in the jail cell many other Serpents had stayed in before. Finally her hands are free and the first thing she does is punch a wall, leaving a tingling feeling on her knuckle, making her feel alive.

On the other end of the station, Cheryl is pacing around, trying to get a hold on SweetPea’s phone. She had asked him and Veronica to babysit Jason and Victoria who knew very little of what was happening.

‘’Sweets! Are the twins okay?’’ He finally picks up, she stops pacing.

‘’They just fell asleep. Victoria seemed scared but Jason just asked a lot of questions. Veronica is in your bed with both of them.’’ The man on the other end of the call explains.

‘’Thank god. Look, Toni could be facing up to 20 years of jail, we have to find the anonymous person and ask them to take off the charges!’’ The redhead explains, her breathing sounding more like hiccups.

‘’I know what to do. I will get Jug and Fangs. You coming or are you staying there?’’ He asks.

‘’Oh I am going. And I am bringing my knife too. Whoever tried to destroy my family will pay for it.’’ Cheryl hangs up before anything can be said and the 3 other Serpents meet with her at the White Wyrm, where the young boy who made this huge mistake is awaiting them.

‘’Was it you? Who ditched Toni?’’ Cheryl inquires, the pocket knife she was given already at hand. Right now she was feeling as intuitive as Toni was when she punched that police officer. 

‘’Look it was a mistake okay! I’m sorry!’’ The boy apologizes, but it isn’t that that is going to save her beloved pink haired.

‘’You broke a Serpent law, newbie. Do you know what happens to the members who break the laws?’’ Jughead gets closer and closer, making the smaller boy walk against a wall, the 4 older Serpents towering over him.

‘’We skin their tattoos and we exile them. Is that what you want?’’ Sweet Pea smirks, his knife caressing the terrified boy’s face.

‘’I will do anything you want, please don’t hurt me!’’ He begs.

‘’Who was the client that you betrayed us with?’’ Cheryl spells killing with her eyes. If this was a superhero movie her eyes would be flaming red. The boy is so scared that the only thing he can do is stare at her.

‘’TELL ME!’’ She yells, punching the wall right next to his face.

‘’Okay! It was a woman! A little taller than you! She also had red hair and red lipstick! She was old and skinny!’’ How did this guy make it into the Serpents anyways? Were they intimidating to the point they made him cry or was he really just a huge wuss?

‘’Does that ring any bells?’’ Fangs asks, looking at his friends. Jughead gazes at Cheryl. They both know who it is.

‘’Mother.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep sending suggestions about what you want to happen and for those who did, I wrote them down so be patient, they will appear! But I must warn that I think I am going to end this story at maybe 30 chapters? Or 35 depending on how many suggestions I get.
> 
> Also: I am close to finish writing a 10 chapter story about Madnessa as a request on wattpad, would you like to read it here on ao3? Tell me your opinion please.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this little cliffhanger!


	20. One Serpent, Three Cops Pt.2

Penelope Blossom. Ruining her daughter’s life since she was ever born. Neglecting her, abusing her, traumatizing her. Even when she is already married and most of her life is figured out, this Blossom just couldn’t stop her daughter’s harassment. But then, she made a mistake. Most likely a deadly one too. Penelope had messed with a lot of people however, her biggest mistake was to mess with Cheryl Blossom-Topaz’s wife, Toni. She decided that it’d be a good idea to put in danger the one person that this redhead loved and cared for the most (apart from her children). 

‘’What are you going to do Red?’’ SweetPea asks, running after Cheryl who was headed for Toni’s bike, which was still parked outside the Whyte Wyrm.

‘’I have some adjustments to make with mother dearest. She has some explaining to do.’’ Cheryl puts her knife back in her jacket before climbing on the bike and turning the engine on.

‘’Hey no way you are going after that crazy bitch alone.’’ Sweets steps in front of the bike.

‘’Get out of my way Sweet Piss.’’ Cheryl snaps, eyeing him up and down. It was like the teenage Cheryl Blossom was back.

‘’Listen to me Northside Princess. Now that you wear that jacket, it means that you aren’t alone, do you hear me? It is in the laws. And if something happens to Toni we will be there for your family. Now drop the mean girl attitude and wait for me and the others. Let’s go avenge Toni together. In unity there is strength.’’ Sweet Pea stated. The redhead’s eyes started to water from all the support she was being given. She waited before Jughead and Fangs arrived with their bikes too and they stormed off to the hotel close to where the deal between Penelope and the young Serpent had been made.

‘’Hi, is someone called Penelope Blossom staying here?’’ Cheryl asks to a woman in the lobby, the hostel, they learned was, was ratchet. A place for homemade hookers most likely.

‘’Why would I give you that information?’’ The lady arches an eyebrow.

‘’Because if you don’t I will set this whole place on fire, but not before me and my boys chop you off into little pieces and leave you to cook.’’ The Serpent girl smiles a crooked smile, waving her knife around and stabbing it on the wooden counter. The other Serpents behind her just look at each other in fear and surprise. 

‘’Room 22, first floor at your left. May I just ask you who you are?’’ The lady is slowly backing away, so the knife isn’t as close to her hands.

‘’I’m her daughter.’’ Cheryl twirls in her heels and heads to the indicated room. 

‘’Damn Blossom, I didn’t know you had it in you.’’ Fangs comments, running to meet her.

‘’Blossom-Topaz. And don’t worry Teeth Boy, there are a lot of things you don’t know about me.’’ Cheryl smiles. They quickly reach the door. SweetPea is mocking Fangs for his new nickname until Jughead tells them to knock it off and asks the tall Serpent to bang on the door.

‘’I’m not accepting any clients tod-’’ Penelope opens her door, a robe wrapped around her saggy old person skin.

‘’Hello mother. I think we need to talk.’’ Cheryl pushes her mother aside and enters the smoke filled and alcohol stinking room. ‘’Jesus, your life has really peaked since you got off of jail.’’ The younger redhead comments in disgust.

‘’I don’t have time for your playground insults Cheryl.’’ Penelope rolls her eyes.

‘’Listen here you McSaggy tits, you are going to call Sheriff Keller and tell him that you did the anonymous charges and that you are going to drop them. Understood?’’ This was Cheryl’s first attempt to make her mother do what she had to do, but of course it would be harder than that.

‘’Why would I drop them if they are true? It is not my fault you married a criminal.’’ Penelope defies her daughter, touching where she knows hurts the most. 

‘’ You just made a big mistake.’’ Cheryl declares, that being a cue for Sweets and Fangs to grab Penelope and throw her against a wall, forcing her to stay there.

‘’Let go of me you trashy wannabe biker gang!’’ The woman struggles. Cheryl walks towards her, taking her knife out of her pocket and flicking it inside and out, making the blade appear and disappear with each motion.

‘’Oh mommy. You just never learn, do you? I warned you to stay away from my family, and yet you just had to come crawling back in. To what? Punish me? Because I am deviant? You should have NEVER put my wife in danger like that. Not only are you interfering in her life but also in our son and daughter’s. But I understand that that doesn’t make a difference to you. You and daddy never thought about me or Jason. Do what I fucking tell you, orelse… Your ugly little smug face that you use to suck off the lonely men of Riverdale? Will be so fucked up that they won’t even recognize you.’’ Cheryl threatened, cutting her mother’s face slightly.

‘’You are the devil’s child!’’ Penelope screamed, trying to get away once more but to no avail. Cheryl sits down on the end of the bed of the hostel, smiling. 

‘’Cheryl what now?’’ Jughead whispers.

‘’Now, Hobo, you are going to grab your phone, put it in that skank’s ear and we are going to enjoy her telling the Sheriff what we want, and ONLY what we want. If not, I’m afraid this room is gonna be repainted. With fresh blood.’’ The redhead’s smile screams insanity. No one had ever seen this side of the redhead. Well Toni did, but in other circumstances. 

Jughead does as he is told. He pulls off his phone and Cheryl indicates Fangs and Sweets to let go of her, but all four knives were ponting at her. One wrong word and Penelope Blossom would be dead.

‘’Yes hello, I called in to make an anonymous call against Toni Topaz, a few hours ago? Yes. I would like to-’’ The woman stops and looks around. She looks her daughter straight in the eye. At that moment something clicked inside this rotten woman. Seeing her own daughter so dedicated to protect her family in the best way possible, to put herself in danger to protect the ones she cares about, it was like her iced heart had melted for a brief moment. The shot 10 seconds that she didn’t talk were spent inside her head, reviving all the moments where she was a bad mother. How she abused Cheryl at all levels, how she wasn’t there for her first steps, her first words. Nor riding a bike, comforting her when her heart was first broken. At that moment, Penelope understood that the little girl she knew that cried all that time, that was afraid of her, had grown to be a strong woman. ‘’Yes I am still here. I would like to drop all charges. Toni hasn’t done anything wrong and all of the accusations are lies. I apologize for wasting your time, Sheriff.’’ The other end of the phone speaks for a few moments. ‘’Well then that is her own fault. Everything that I said should not be considered in her trial. Thank you, goodbye.’’ She hangs up the phone and gives it to Jughead.

‘’Very well.’’ Cheryl is about to turn around but her mother holds her arm, not in a painful way like she used to do though.

‘’Cheryl wait. I… I’m so sorry. Your father manipulated me for so many years, I was brainwashed to be mean to you and Jason. I regret every bad thing I ever did to you and your friends. I now realize that you have built and found a family that loves you and deserves you and I am very happy that you did. I won’t bother you, or your wife ever again. I understand that you will never want to see me again. I will move far away. I just hope your children grow healthy and that you can provide them what I couldn’t for you.’’ Penelope confesses and for a brief moment hugs Cheryl. 

‘’Your words mean nothing. It is too late for redemption, mother. Goodbye.’’ Cheryl storms off on her bike, the other Serpents not being able to keep up with her. The Serpent girl just drives off. She drives way too fast for the time that it is, plus her teary eyes couldn’t make her see straight. But she had to get to the police station.

‘’I need to see Toni.’’ She orders. The officer directs her to the incarcerated girl.

‘’B-Baby?’’ Cheryl now slowly walks towards the bars. Toni is sitting on the bed, looking down, shaking her leg rapidly. 

‘’Cheryl! Are you okay?’’ Toni gets up, flying towards the bars and snaking her arms between them so she can hold her beloved.

‘’Your charges have been dropped. But you will still serve three months in prison for assaulting that fat ass of a police officer.’’ Cheryl says in tears.

‘’I know baby. I am so sorry. I was so scared I acted by instinct. I’m sorry Cheryl!’’ Toni caresses her face. ‘’Did you find who did it?’’

‘’My mom.’’ Cheryl looks down in shame. ‘’But she won’t be bothering us anymore.’’ That makes Toni stand back.

‘’Oh my gosh.. You didn’t kill her did you?!’’ Toni asks, astonished. 

‘’No. She dropped the charges willingly. Well kind of. But after she ended the call she… she hugged me… And said all these things how she regrets what she has done to me and… I just I can’t- I-’’ Cheryl sobs between tears.

‘’Hey. Hey. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it now okay? You have to go home, you have to tell the kids what happened. Don’t let them think I am a criminal, please Cheryl. Those kids mean the world to me.. I can’t let them down.’’ Toni cries too. For a second they just hold each other like that, the cold cylinders dividing them. 

As much as they didn’t want to, this situation would backfire on their kids. Jason and Victoria at only 7 years old understood what it meant to be a Serpent and the sacrifices that had to be made. They didn’t believe their mommy was a criminal, nor a bad person as Cheryl emphasized the fact that Toni didn’t want this to hurt their future financially. 

For the three months that Toni spent at the woman’s security facility of Greendale, her family came to visit her every week. The twins got to sum up their weeks and show her all their projects. The couple only realized what was happening in the school and with their kids once Toni was released. It was hurtful and sad, but it got the family back together, the moms needing to be strong for their innocent kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all tired of this story? I have noticed the past three chapters haven't been as active as the others. Should I just put an end to this fanfic? 
> 
> Please let me know, because I have been staying until crazy late at night to try to upload regulary but I don't think you guys are enjoying the mix of drama into the story?   
> Idk maybe its just in my head.


	21. We Love You

Bullying. By definition it is use of superior strength or influence to intimidate (someone), typically to force them to do something. It comes in all sorts of shapes, sizes and subtleties. No one is born a bully, they get taught the art of hate and that backfires on everything around them. 

There is a little boy in Jason and Victoria’s school, Ben. He is tall, a handsome young boy, incredibly cocky for an eight year old. That never bothered the twins since they grew in an over confident household themselves but after all the recent events with their mommy, the thing they least expected was to be mocked for it. 

It all started when Cheryl went to the school and explained to the twin’s teacher that Toni would not come pick up the kids in the next three months, since Cheryl was on drop off duty and Toni usually collected them after school. Given the situation, Fangs was kind enough to live up to the Serpent rules and take care of a Serpent’s family if they are imprisoned and so, take Toni’s place. The little boy Ben noticed this sudden change, and went to question his two redheaded classmates about it.

‘’Why hasn’t your mom come pick you up in so long?’’ The boy asks. Toni had been incarcerated for a month already.

‘’Mommy went to jail because she was trying to protect us. She can’t come for another two months.’’ Victoria explained with teary eyes. Jason rubbed her back comfortingly. Cheryl had taught them to be there for each other when most needed, and to not be afraid to show affection.

‘’I’m going to tell the whole school that the Blossom-Topaz twins are criminals!’’ Ben ran off, screaming the new learned fact for the whole school to know. Jason was really upset because he knew that that wasn’t completely true. Toni had done it to make sure they had money for college so why was that a bad thing? They agreed to not talk about it with their momma, believing that it was just a brief thing.

But it wasn’t. For the rest of the two months Ben along with some other kids pulled their hair and kicked them because ‘’criminals are bad so you are bad too! You need to pay for it’’. When Jason tried to comfort his delicate sister it got even worse, kids accusing them of kissing on the lips and doing naughty things, not that any of them knew the meaning of ‘’naughty things’’, it just felt right to say it. All they did was hug, bring each other piece with their embrace, no other thought in mind but to be good siblings. 

It had been a day since Toni was out of prison, but they decided to wait until friday night to celebrate. That day Jason snapped. He had left Vicky to go to the toilet and when he came back, the boy who had been haunting them was pushing her to the ground and beating her, punches and kicks thrown at the poor girl wrapped around herself in fetal position.

‘’You are disgusting! And stupid! You should be kissing me not your brother!’’ He yelled. Sadly all the teachers were at the other side of the school. 

‘’Let her go!’’ Jason yelled. The boy just laughed in his face.  
‘’Shut the hell up Jason! She deserves it! She is a dirty slut!’’ Ben continued, Victoria crying under his grasp. That made Jason absolutely nuts in rage. He went in head first on the other boy, tackling him down and straddling him, pushing him against the concrete floor, and slapping him and throwing sloppy punches at him. Truthfully it wasn’t something that would bruise the other boy, but it sure hurt his ego. Victoria quickly got up, still crying in pain and called a teacher, who came running and picked Jason up. He was also crying.

‘’Don’t ever call my sister a slut again! I will end you!’’ He yelled in tears. 

‘’The three of you to the principal's office right now!’’ The teacher scolded. The three of them walking side by side to face their destiny.

‘’Jason and Victoria, you were the last students I expected to be here. Now care to explain what happened?’’ The principal ordered. Ben had a big pout on his lips and was looking out of the window like the scolding wasn’t directed to him too.

‘’I went to the boys room and when I came back Ben was kicking Vicky and calling her names!’’ Jason explained, getting angry again.

‘’Is that true, Victoria?’’ She just nodded quietly. 

‘’ Mr. Roberts, can you tell me exactly what names you called Mrs. Blossom-Topaz?’’ 

‘’I only said the truth! She kisses her brother and her skin is dirty!’’ Ben spat, making the adult and the twins looking at him in disbelief. Victoria is crying again, and Jason takes her hand in his, something that usually helped her.

‘’Ben that kind of behaviour will not be tolerated in this school. Your parents and I will have a serious conversation about your actions and you will be punished for it. For you twins, your moms should be outside waiting for you. Jason I understand you tried to defend your sister but violence is not the answer okay? Seek an adult if this happens again, or if you see it happening.’’ The principal let Jason and Victoria go, but Ben’s lecturing wasn’t over yet. 

When they left the executive area of the school, Toni and Cheryl were worriedly sitting on a bench on the hallway. 

‘’Babies! What happened?’’ Toni quickly got up and hugged her kids, before taking a look at their dirty clothes. Victoria looked at Jason with fear in her eyes, he knew she didn’t want to get in trouble, that being the first reason why they hadn’t told their moms in the first place.

‘’Uh.. It depends… What did they tell you?’’ Jason asks, his hand is still wrapped around his sister’s, something that Cheryl noticed. She puts her hand on Toni’s shoulder who is squatting to be at the twins’ height. She shakes her head slowly, gesturing her to stay calm.

‘’Well, the school called us saying that you got into a fight, Jason. Mommy and I would like to know why, but we don’t want you to be scared. You will not get in trouble.’’ Cheryl reassures. Finally Vicky breaks and tells them everything.

‘’Ever since mommy went away and the other kids found out they have been mean to me and Jay-Jay! Today Ben pushed me and kicked me and said my skin was dirty and that me and Jason kissed but we didn't Momma! You have to believe us we were being nice to each other like you taught us but we didn’t do bad things!’’ Victoria was crying really hard, sobbing and tripping on her own words. Cheryl and Toni hug the twins tightly. 

‘’I tried to protect her. I told Ben to stop but he didn’t listen!’’ Jason explained.

‘’It’s okay baby. Just remember that you shouldn’t hurt other people okay? Even if they are mean.’’ Cheryl pats the boys head. 

‘’Vicky listen. When I was your age, the other kids made fun of me too. But you have to know that they are wrong. Being different is good! You aren’t dirty, you are the most beautiful little girl. Do you understand that?’’ Toni has a heartwarming smile across her lips, once she had showed Cheryl many times, demonstrating compassion and love. The small redhead nods and smiles softly, wiping her tears. 

‘’Ariel and Elsa would be proud of you guys for defending each other. Don’t get into fights okay? And… I must ask, why didn’t you tell me or uncle Fangs about this sooner?’’ Cheryl asks, her heart drops at the thought of her kids not trusting her.

‘’We were scared that you were going to be mad… And yell at us like the other kids did.’’ Jason was looking at his feet, mumbling words with guilt.

‘’You can always trust momma and I for everything okay? Not for a moment will we stop loving you.’’ Toni brings the little boy’s face up and kisses his forehead.

‘’We love you moms!’’ The twins say in union, tackling their moms down with hugs. The two woman fall to the floor and hug them back.

‘’We love you more.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments. 
> 
> I decided to add this extra chapter because things like this happen at the school where my dad works every single day. Fat shamming and racism is something still so real and so awful. If you have a small sibling or if you are a parent, please make sure to teach the kids that everyone is different and they should be praised by it, not hated.
> 
> Spread love so the future of our humanity stays in good hands.


	22. Baby Things

To a parent, to see your child succeed is and should be the best feeling in the world. These two moms can’t help but engrave all of their kids achievements, either by photograph, video or simply in their memories. For Cheryl, to give her twins everything they need and give them as much attention as she can is her main goal, perhaps that being why Victoria grew to be such a momma’s girl. Toni made sure to protect them at all costs. She usually was the one who took the adult forks away from their hands and baby-proofed the whole house when the babies started to adventure and stand up or crawl. 

When the twins were around one year old they started to stand up with the help of the cribs they slept in. Jason liked to stick his arms up to get picked up making him fall back on the messy mattress. Vicky on the other end always waited for Cheryl to come reach for her. After their breakfast, the couple would sit on the floor with them for at least half an hour, helping them stand up and try to walk. Jason was the first one to do so. 

One morning, after the same morning routine had happened but Victoria was making a fuss to eat, Jason finished first and so, was let out of his high chair. Toni was cleaning up his plate, Jason crawling next to her, while Cheryl was trying the persuade the little girl to eat. Suddenly, Jason holds onto one of the cupboard handles and stands up. Toni smiles at him, not making a huge deal out of it because he had done it before. After standing up for a whole minute, he takes his first few steps on the way to Toni.

‘’Oh my god! Jason! Come here!’’ Toni quickly notices and gets her phone, recording the floppy steps until the baby fell backwards and laughed.

‘’Toni?’’ Cheryl got up with Vicky’s plate, who had finally finish eating.

‘’Momma look!’’ Toni is crying, letting Cheryl see the video of their baby boy. Cheryl cries instantly and picks Jason up, cuddling him against her neck. 

‘’Our babies are growing so fast!’’ Cheryl cries. 

Vicky’s first steps were about a week later. Cheryl and her were playing in the garden, Toni was comforting the walking Jason who had fallen. 

‘’Jay Jay got a little boo-boo, poor baby.’’ Cheryl explains to the little girl. She looks at her brother and gets up, leaning herself against the grown-up’s leg. She stumbles her way to Jason, falling next to him and nudging her head against him, making him mumble sounds, as a thank you. Meanwhile the tall redhead and pink haired woman are staring at each other, tears in their eyes. 

From then on, many knee bruises happened, the twins always falling in the garden for not lifting their feet enough, or crashing against each other inside the house, earning a sore bum for falling on the wood. 

Their first words were with the presence of Nana Rose. Inside the house, everyone’s names were pretty much replaced. Cheryl was momma, Toni was mommy, Jason was Jay Jay, Victoria was Vicky and Nana Rose was just Nana. Perhaps because the elder Blossom was constantly calling for Cheryl, the word ‘’momma’’ was stuck on the ginger boy’s head, that becoming his first word. With Victoria it was also a word she heard a lot, since she insisted that the book that was read to her as a bedtime story would be about turning off the lights, that becoming her first word, light. Soon enough, mumbles became conversations and everything became a lot easier for the parents, now that they hadn’t to guess what their kids wanted. 

Something adorable to see was when they started to learn bad words, specially one time when the family of four was hanging out with Sweet Pea and Veronica, and the tall man and Toni were playing a racing game on some console, and Cheryl and Veronica were entertaining the twins. When the pink haired mom kicks uncle Pea’s ass, he growls a loud ‘’Fuck!’’, making Toni laughed. As it was normal for two year olds to do, Jason decided that, since it made mommy laugh, he should do it too. With his little feet he runs to playing friends, placing himself in front of the Tv and repeating the word in the most sweet way the adults had ever seen. Sweet Pea falls on the floor laughing and Toni is trying to scold her son but it is hard because she wanted to laugh at how cute that was. Cheryl and Veronica just shook their head.

‘’Well done Sweets! You have corrupted our children!’’ Cheryl rolls her eyes. Sweet Pea apologized, explaining to the giggling little boy that he couldn’t say that kind of stuff yet and to give his moms a hug and a kiss as an apologize, which he happily did. 

At three years old, Victoria arrived to a rebellious phase. She insisted in not eating her vegetables or not sharing her toys with her brother. It was the first time Cheryl and Toni had seen her misbehaving so much and they didn’t exactly understand why or what to do. So they called Jughead and Betty, asking if Lili had ever done anything like this.

‘’Oh yeah, all the time. You are lucky she isn’t throwing the food to the ceiling or running off to the yard naked. ‘’ Jughead explained. Toni and Cheryl looked at each other confused on what to do.

‘’So what did you do then?’’ Toni questioned.

‘’I tried to ask why she was acting like that and she said it was because daddy and mommy spent too much time on their computer and not enough time with her like we used to. I think that she was just used to have a lot of attention. We tried to balance things out so whenever she was bad we would put her in a time out.’’ Betty smiled at the thought of her own little girl being so close to her parents.

Next time Victoria decided to act up, jumping on a puddle and getting herself dirty, after Cheryl had warned her to specifically not do it, she took her inside by the hand, a little tight to prove she was upset at the behaviour. 

‘’Missy, you better drop that attitude.’’ Cheryl tried, tapping her foot on the floor. The little girl looked at her with a big pout. ‘’Why are you doing this Vicky? Are you upset at mommy and I’’ Cheryl took a deep breath, lowering herself to her daughter’s height.

‘’No! I just.. I is scared you will give Jason more love than to me!’’ Vicky stomped her foot. So after all she was just a little over spoiled and insecure.

‘’Darling, mommy and I will always love you and Jay-Jay equally! We give you different type of attention because you guys are different people. Jason has always liked to play dolls with mommy, and you have always liked to come cuddle momma after breakfast. Its our thing!’’ Cheryl tried to explain, giving a warm smile.

‘’Maybe I want all of us to cuddle! And play dolls!’’ The girl screamed in tears. Cheryl was a little taken back by the behaviour, but hugged her daughter anyways. 

‘’Shh baby girl, it is okay.’’ The redhead woman looked outside and noticed Toni gazing at her two girls, Cheryl gesturing for her to get to them and bring Jason. When the other two family members arrived, Cheryl picked Vicky up.

‘’So, guys. I think we need a little family reunion.’’ Cheryl started, Victoria cuddling up against her neck. 

‘’What’s wrong momma?’’ Jason asks, reaching his arms up for Toni to pick him up too.

‘’Well, Vicky isn’t feeling very well because she is scared that mommy and I won’t love her as much as we love you. Right honey?’’ Victoria nods.

‘’That is nonsense baby we love you two the same!’’ Toni quickly said, moving closer to her partner.

‘’See? I think it would be a good idea for us to do different activities, maybe go to the park more often so we can all spend time together, equally, spending the same amount of time with each other. How does that sound, little one?’’ Cheryl bounces Vicky a little bit and she smiles and nods yes in response. 

‘’Guys now that you are growing up we are gonna have to have some rules. Of course we always want you to tell us if something is wrong, but if you do that by misbehaving we are going to start to use time outs. So you can put your ideas in place and we can calmly talk about it. Okay?’’ Toni explains with a soft voice. This wasn’t a threat, it was an explanation of the slow and slight changes that had to be done while they got older.

Cheryl and Toni aren’t the perfect parents. Jason pulled a few fusses on them, especially when Nana Rose parted away. Clearly the loss had left an impression on him but that couldn’t always be a justification for him to kick the furniture. And Victoria also got in real trouble when she decided to redecorate her room with sharpies on the walls.   
Doing things wrong was a normal thing, but it would be much worse when they got to teens and decided to join the Serpents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how parenting works.


	23. Serpent Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is my favourite holiday and I looooooved writing this!

Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. Riverdale is coated by a few centimeters of snow, closing schools and forcing people to turn on their fireplaces. Good thing Thistle House has several of those. 

As usual the Serpents were gathering their own stuff to put into christmas gifts for the families from the Southside who couldn’t afford presents for their kids. Toni and Jughead walked around, helping Veronica and Betty decorate, while Sweet Pea, Cheryl, Fangs and the twins helped wrap presents, until the redheaded woman decided to do an announcement. 

‘’Dear Serpent fellas, I invite all of you to celebrate this Christmas Eve and tomorrow, Christmas day, at Thistle House! I was thinking we could all have a big sleepover, since the Blossom-Topaz house is more than capable.’’ Cheryl was smiling bright. Christmas had always been a special time for her, especially since she joined the Serpents and finally experienced this amazing holiday’s real meaning: family, something she found and built.

Every Christmas was special. The family of four usually stayed at home and did a regular Christmas. This year, with the adoption of their third child on the way and the new addition to the Serpent family, V and Sweet’s baby boy, Vincente, turning three years old, Cheryl wanted to do something different. Big yet cozy. Where the kids could run around in their pajamas screaming for Santa. Where the adults would dress like Santa and deliver the gifts at midnight. 

‘’Wow Cheryl are you serious?’’ Veronica asks, dropping the little lights she was hanging around the christmas tree. Everyone stopped doing their tasks to look surprised at the redhead.

‘’Of course! I want to spend this Christmas close to my only family. It would be an honour to celebrate such a special holiday with all of you. I won’t take a no for an answer. The turkey is already stuffed, waiting for us!’’ She claps, getting back to wrapping. Jughead laughs.

‘’Cheryl you don’t eat meat.’’ He points out. 

‘’I have my own vegan christmas delicacies awaiting me. No need to worry so much Juggy.’’ Cheryl teases. 

‘’You know it is christmas when Cheryl Blossom-Topaz makes sarcastic comments without an insult at the end.’’ Sweets laughs, earning a light punch on the shoulder. 

This would be a good holiday.

It was around 8PM, the guests would arrive soon. Toni made it a challenge for everyone to put on their ugly christmas sweaters. Jason and Victoria go down the stairs, after a nice shower and changed into their outfits. Jason had his hair licked back, navy blue shorts with knee high socks matching; his sweater was navy blue and red, with a snowman on it, the carrot nose sticking out of his shirt. Victoria had her hair in a high ponytail, her curls beautifully flowing down her neck, a white bow on her head; her sweater was the same as her brother’s, but hers was slightly hidden by her short overalls, navy blue knee high socks matching. 

Cheryl comes down as well. Her red sweater read ‘’Ho Ho Homo’’ in white lettering. It was tucked in her waist high black pants. Her lipstick red as ever. 

‘’Oh my god you guys look so cute!’’ Toni gasps, quickly snapping a picture with her polaroid camera. ‘’How come this is an ugly sweater theme yet you look amazing with your… Gay clothes?’’ Toni laughs, holding her wife’s hand, helping her on the last few steps. 

‘’Betty, Veronica and I went for a theme! It’s Ho, in case you didn’t figure it out.’’ Cheryl smiled, softly pecking the shorter girl’s lips, trying to not get her fresh red lip colouring on her partner. 

‘’And I am stuck with this goody-two-shoes outfit?’’ Toni was wearing a white shirt under her diry white, red and navy blue reindeer classic sweater, with a matching plaid skirt Cheryl had picked out for her. 

‘’Babe, j’adore your flannel mesh aesthetic that literally hasn’t changed since high school, but you look so damn hot in the skirt.’’ Cheryl compliments, with a big smile. She leans down, getting closer to Toni’s ear. ‘’If you are a good girl, Santa has a special gift for you tonight.’’ The small Serpent widened her eyes and smirked, adjusting her clothes. 

Thistle House was beautiful decorated. In the living room, the cushions from the couch had been replaced for christmas-y ones, never leaving the classic Blossom vibe, the new pillows were plaid red and a dark white, or with some the red ‘’Jingle’’ or had reindeers on them, always following the colour pallete. Behind the couch, nearby the fireplace, was the beautiful christmas tree, holding warm yellow lights, fragile red balls, a lot of candy canes and bows helping fill the tree. On the top there was no star, but there was a picture of the families last christmas where Nana Rose was with them. The fireplace was decorated with red stockings with the names: Mommy, Momma, Vicky and Jay Jay. Pictures of the family and their Serpent friends above the fireplace, in stock like trophees. 

On the dining room, the table was set. 12 seats ready for the guests to arrive. It being organized like it was a fancy restaurant. Diverse plates and silverware were disposed according to the etiquette. Glasses for wine and water, the finest crystal for the best guests. 

The rest of the house was festooned by similar lights to the one on the christmas tree, giving what seemed to be a scary house a warm welcome feel to it. Fake flower arrangements greeting whoever entered the house, and a mistletoe waiting for whoever crossed between living and kitchen. The kitchen that had an amazing home cooked meal to it. 

The first guests arrived. Betty, Jughead and Lili. The blonde girl was rocking a ‘’Mistletoe Hoe’’ sweater, and Jughead a ‘’Happy Birthday Jesus’’ one. Lili had a standard snowflake kids one.   
‘’Cousin Betty and husband! Welcome! Please come in it must be freezing out there’’ The family of three went inside, greeting Cheryl and Toni with big hugs, like they hadn’t seen each other in a while. Betty handed her cousin a tray of food. Roasted sweet potatoes that smelled amazing. 

‘’I will put this in the oven so it doesn’t get cold. You were the firsts here! Make yourselves at home! Toni, honey, get them something to drink!’’ Cheryl ran off to the kitchen with a big smile on her face. Lili went running to the twins to play with them. 

‘’Cheryl seems really happy.’’ Jughead comments, taking a cup of eggnog from Toni’s hands. Betty went to the kitchen with her own cup, to help the redhead.

‘’She usually is around this time of the year. She is so excited to have you all here.’’ Toni smiles, taking a seat on the couch. 

‘’How are you feeling? Christmas isn’t exactly your holiday with the best memories. I mean you almost died.’’ Jughead reminded Toni of when she was a teenager and almost died of starvation from being homeless. It happened around christmas time.

‘’My family makes it all better you know? Getting to see the twins open their gifts, seeing Cheryl pretend to be surprised for her gift even though she picked it herself. Her vegan mince pies. The vegan eggnog. It just cleanses my mind. I went from homeless to blessed, Jug.’’ The small Serpent explains, getting a bit teary. The Serpent king gives her a big bear hug. And they laugh awkwardly for a bit until the bell rings again. You can hear Cheryl’s heels click fast on the floor as she half runs to the door, Toni follows close behind.

‘’Merry Christmas Eve guys!’’ Veronica walks in, holding Vince in her arms. She hugs the couple and drops her bag to hug Betty and Jughead. Sweets comes inside too, holding three big bags. 

‘’Guys it is literally one night. Why did you bring your whole closet?’’ Toni asks, helping her best friend. 

‘’Ask Miss Lodge. And the baby. There is a lot of baby.’’ Pea drops to the couch. Fangs also walks in, greeting everyone and handing Cheryl a christmas log cake, which she sat at the desserts table. 

‘’Kevin couldn’t make it in time?’’ Toni questions her other best friend who sadly shakes his head. Kevin was busy with renting a new theater for a play so he had to stay in late for meetings.

‘’We saved him a sit anyways.’’ Cheryl smiles, Fangs thanks her. 

‘’Okay Ho gang, let me take a picture of the three of you!’’ Jeered Toni. The three other put themselves in position. First Cheryl and her ‘’Ho-Ho-Homo’’, Veronica in the middle with her ‘’ Santa’s Favourite Ho’’ and Betty with the ‘’Mistletoe Ho’’.

‘’What a bunch of hoes.’’ Sweet Pea joked, making everyone laugh.

‘’Alright kids, go wash your hands, we will start dinner soon!’’ Toni urged the three kids playing in the hallway. Little Vincent was happily in his father’s lap, being bounced on his foot. 

Before everyone sat down, someone rings the door. The adults look at each other confused. Cheryl’s heart beats fast as her overactive and traumatized mind thinks about all the scary things that could be on the other side of her property. Toni noticed this so she decides to play host this time. When she opened the door, the least expected person was there.

‘’Kevin!’’ Toni screams in happiness. Fangs runs to the door and looks at his boyfriend who his holding a bag full of presents.

‘’Merry Christmas! Do you have space for one more?’’ He asks with a smile across his face. Fangs throws himself to the boy still standing outside, giving him a sweet kiss. 

‘’We saved you a seat! C’mon in, you arrived just in time for dinner!’’ Toni steps aside so the two men can walk back inside and join the rest of the family for a delicious christmas Eve dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a part two of this chapter?
> 
> Should Choni adopt a baby girl or a baby boy?


	24. Serpent Christmas Part.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 1AM send help. I am so tired.

In case you didn’t know, Cheryl Blossom loved to cook. In fact, she loved the whole concept of stay at home mom. Toni loved the whole parenting thing but when Serpent duties spoke louder she had to be there as Serpentine, not that bothered the kids or Cheryl; the thought of Mommy being a leathered superhero was as cool as Momma being an aproned superhero. Taking this in account, while Toni was the official photographer on any event held at Thistle House, Cheryl was the cook, and no one was allowed in the kitchen, where she spent endless hours preparing these christmas Eve meals.

With the help of Toni and Fangs, Cheryl carried the first dishes to the table. 

‘’Alright guys! To warm up our bellies we have celery, hazelnut and truffle soup! Fangs has rosemary dinner rolls and my chérie will serve you the lovely wine from the Blossom’s wine cellar!’’ Cheryl announced, putting down the big pot of soup down, along with the basket of bread. Toni served everyone wine and gave the kids some Coke, since they would be needing the caffeine to stay awake for Santa Claus, though this was something they were rarely allowed to drink.

The three food presenters went back to the kitchen to bring in more smoking pans.

‘’Next up on the menu we have our main meat dish: fennel and garlic roast pork loin! But let me tell you, there is nothing typical about this roast. Pears, fennel, and a touch of coriander combine for a distinct taste that is succulent and earthy, with just a hint of citrus. To top that, an apple and walnut stuffing! Toss dried fruits such as apricots, figs and raisins in with the apples for an added touch of sweetness! Cousin Betty was kind enough to bring the roasted potatoes and carrots. For the non-meat eaters such as myself, Thymed roasted vegetables and roasted stuffed cauliflower.’’ The redhead continued her detailed explanations.

‘’Guys don’t get too surprised, cooking shows is all she watches.’’ Toni points out, wrapping an arm around Cheryl and kissing her cheek, as the taller girl rolls her eyes in response. The two women sat down side by side at the edge of the table, Victoria next to Cheryl and Jason next to Toni, so the twins were facing each other.

‘’Before we start digging in the amazing food that our host prepared for us’’ Jughead started, standing up, putting his napkin down on the table. ‘’I want to express how blessed I feel right now. All of you sitting here has their own dark past and being able to overcome the sharp truth that is living on the wrong side of the tracks to end up in a table full of food, with my family, is just a great feeling. And it really wraps around nicely on the Christmas spirit, so… Yea. Thanks Cheryl and Toni.’’ The beanie Serpent finished and sat down. Everyone was silent after the emotional speech. 

‘’I’m hungry.’’ Jason breaks the silence, tugging at his mommy’s sleeve. 

‘’Alright let’s dig in!’’ Cheryl clapped and started to serve everyone.

Many cups of wine were shared that night, not enough to be wasted, but enough to lighten up the mood and take, even for a few hours, all worries away.  
The classic vegan mince pies arrived soon, along with chocolate eggnog floats, for the adults, and cheddar apple pie for the kids. Everyone helped cleaning up the table, washing plates that didn’t fit on the dishwasher. 

After that, there were still two hours left for midnight, so Toni had the great idea to pull out the board games and put the family of 12 together on the floor of their living room, for the first game, Clue. Jason, Victoria, Lili and Vincent were nearby, for the initial 10 minutes of the game, playing with their respective parents, but after not understand one bit of what was happening they decided to get their own child games. 

‘’I think it was…. Mr.Plum…. With..The revolver… at the kitchen!’’ Kevin gave his final verdict. He checked the hidden cards but his smile turned to a frown. ‘’Good thing I didn’t follow my dad’s career I guess.’’ He commented, indicating he had lost. Betty and Jughead, who were playing as a team, ended up winning, making the game last a short twenty minutes. Next was Trivial Pursuit, where Sweets made endless jokes about how he was the wedgeman, but Toni ended up revealing to have the most common knowledge out of everyone. Only one hour and a half left till Santa arrived with the gifts. The kids, who were playing ‘’houses’’ last time their parents checked, were now sound asleep, wrapped up in blankets. They would be awaken by the landing of the white bearded man. The adults decided to drink a bit more and just talk about life. 

‘’So who is going to dress as Santa?’’ Veronica asks, cuddling closer to Sweets’ large chest.

‘’I think Pea should do it honestly.’’ Jughead comments, making everyone laugh.

‘’Santa is old, but not a giant. And Jug you are too small. I vote Fangs.’’ Toni replied, pointing at the male. 

‘’I second that!’’ Cheryl agrees. Making everyone else nod.

‘’I am the shy one. Why me!’’ Fangs blushes, not really knowing how to amuse the young kids. 

‘’You know just Ho Ho, ask them if they have been good, sit them on your lap or whatever.’’ Veronica shrugs. 

‘’Come with me Teeth Boy, I have the outfit and beard ready.’’ Cheryl gets up from her wife’s embrace. She directs him to her bedroom for him to get ready, putting on a rather oversized Santa costume, along with a fake beard, and a Santa hat. Fangs peeks in the closet, his gay stereotype getting the best of him, his eyes fidgeting at an also very christmas like outfit. He walks over the the vibrant red piece of fabric, only to realize it is a sexy Mrs. Claus outfit. 

‘’So I am guessing I am not the only one getting a Santa costume tonight?’’ He asks with a sly smirk.

‘’I have a big christmas gift planned for Toni, when all of you are asleep.’’ Cheryl shamelessly explained her plan. 

‘’Way to go Red.’’ Fangs finalized his costume and waited in the room until Cheryl’s signal.

Downstairs, the parents woke their children.

‘’Guys, guys! I think Santa is coming!’’ Cheryl said a bit too loud so that Fangs could make loud footsteps upstairs and a bit after come down the stairs, with a dirty looking bag full of everyone’s gifts, the ones the adults had hidden when they arrived.

‘’Ho! Ho! Ho!’’ ‘’Santa’’ said loudly. The three older kids jolted up from their blankets, running to the stairs.

‘’Santa!’’ They all scream. Toni was taking pictures of the whole thing and Betty was recording it with her phone. 

‘’Hello there children! Have you all been good this year?’’ Fangs asks the three little elves looking up at him, jumping up and down.

‘’Yes, yes!’’ They say in union. 

Fangs walks to the living room and drops his bag down next to the christmas tree. 

‘’Then I believe this presents are all for you! Now I have to go to the other children’s homes, but remember to always be good to your mommies and daddies, so next year you don’t get coal on your stockings!’’ The man slowly made his way back upstairs. ‘’Merry Christmas!’’ He waved and disappeared. 

‘’Momma, Mommy, Santa was here, Santa was here!’’ Victoria jumps up and down. Cheryl and Toni just nod and take the kids to the living room, where they would be distributing the presents. Fangs shortly made his way back, jumping on the couch next to Kevin. 

After a few pauses to read weird writing, the presents were all delivered. Starting by the youngest member, Vincent got a bunch of tiny clothes and toys, though he had most fun with the colourful wrapping paper. Victoria got a whole bunch of toys, from new barbies and disney princesses to playmobil sets and science experience kits, something the young girl had shown interest in. Jason received his first magic kit, also something he usually searched on his momma’s Ipad, he got a set of Elsa’s dress and wig, the princess has always been in love with. Lili got a bunch of mystery and detective books, which she absolutely loved, and a make up kit. As the youngster were lost in their world of toys, the adults got the chance to open their own gifts. 

Toni and Cheryl received from Betty and Jughead two leather aprons with the Serpent logo on them. From Veronica and Sweet Pea: fluffy red handcuffs and sex dice, which they quickly hid so the kids wouldn’t see. Choni got Sweets a new switchblade which he loved, and Veronica a golden and diamond bracelet. To Betty and Jug, a photo album with edits and sweet phrases, resembling their love story. 

After jokes and a hilarious magic show from Jason, everyone retired to their rooms. Cheryl and Toni kissed their happy yet exhausted twins goodnight and they also went to their rooms.

‘’That was so much fun!’’ Toni half whispered to Cheryl who was in the bathroom changing to her ‘’pajamas’’. 

‘’It is about to get a lot more fun, Love.’’ Cheryl walks out, dressed in her outfit. What was supposed to be some sort of night gown barely covered her butt, not that she minded her white lace panties to be seen by her partner. The gown was velvet red, with a fluffy white stripe at the hem. Her breast were very much exposed, at any second looking like they could pop out of the costume. When Toni laid her eyes upon her lover, her mouth dropped and changed into a smirk.

‘’Well hello Mrs. Claus.’’ Toni makes her way to Cheryl but the redhead stops her and makes her sit on a conventionally placed chair. 

‘’Just relax and enjoy the show.’’ Cheryl whispered, putting on some sexy music, but quiet to not wake up the whole house. ‘’And remember, no touching.’’ She bite Toni’s ear softly, already driving the smaller girl insane, making her bite her lip.

Cheryl started her little show. Facing Toni with her bum, she held onto her knees and slowly dropped to the floor, her hips swinging seductively from side to side; when she made her way back up, she sat on Toni’s lap, gently grinding against the other woman’s lap, there was friction but so little it was painful. The redhead turns around and simmers her breasts close to Toni’s face, the pink haired girl losing her gaze on the galaxy that was Cheryl’s chest. She then straddled her partner’s lap, vigorously making out with her, holding her hands to have a feel of the lace wrapped around her ass.

‘’Fuck… I can’t hold anymore.’’ Toni breathes out and picks Cheryl up, leaving marks on her thighs from the hard grip. When they made it to the bed, the very arousing outfit was not needed anymore, therefore it flew off the redhead’s body. Soon the room was filled with low moans and screeching of the bed, as Toni had no mercy on Cheryl’s body. She left hickeys on places only seen if she were in a bikini, which she wouldn’t be since it was December. Her hands roaming the known map, giving the most attention where she knew would be best. Quickly her mouth was tasting a different kind of stuffing, one that wasn’t made for chicken but made for her to taste and devourish. The harsh tugs on her hair from the woman in the bottom from pure bliss were enough to let her know that, for that night, their fun would be over soon. To not waste a minute, the small Serpent worked her tongue and fingers the best she could, giving her partner the sweet taste of a powerful orgasm, that made both of them fall asleep instantly after, from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living for that food porn.
> 
>  
> 
> For the people reading this fic who haven't voted yet, would you want Choni to adopt a baby girl or boy? Let me know, you can only vote on this chapter or the part one of this!


	25. Yay To The New, Nay To The Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a huge mess, but I still decided to write this chapter and continue this story. To keep me busy I am developing the medieval Choni story, drawing characters, weapons, even maps of Riverdale. I also decided to write the Veronica x Sweet Pea Alladin crossover. I am excited for you to read them.

About two years ago, Cheryl and Toni decided to adopt a baby. Not only because their two kids asked for a new sibling for years but also because of the need of these two women to rescue at least one kid from an unhealthy environment, like the one they had lived in most of their teenage years. Jason and Victoria were now ten years old, ready for the new addition to the family, and to be the good brother and sister they were taught to be.

After doing the necessary research on adoption and getting in touch with a decent agency, the moms started to get monthly visits from their social worker, the one who was aiding them on the process. Some stuff they were asked for like birth certificates, marriage license, and child abuse clearances. Of course the twins were treated like crystals, the only abuse the social worker found reported was the two women, from their own mothers. They explained how that was their motivation to adopt, their own abusive past. Then the ‘’white glove’’ inspection happened. 

‘’May I ask why is there a room with a red light outside of it?’’ The social worker inquired, writing stuff down on her notepad.

‘’This is where my partner develops her photography. Red light means we shouldn’t go inside because the pictures are developing. Yes we do deal with chemicals there, but our children know to not enter it. And if they did, they would only find tools like grapples and such, all the actually chemicals are on a high cupboard, locked with a key.’’ Cheryl explains. The social worker nods and writes more stuff down.

‘’Where would the hypothetical baby sleep?’’ The suited woman questions.

‘’Thistle House has many bedrooms splattered around the three floors, but the baby would sleep on the first floor where mine and Cheryl’s room is, along with the twins’’’ Toni reassured, leading the woman to the empty spacious room, with its own bathroom, like the rest of the bedrooms.

‘’I would like to take a look at your financial files. Maintaining a mansion like this and possibly three kids must dent your bank accounts.’’ It was like this woman didn’t want them to succeed.

‘’Antoinette and I share bank accounts, I have my own clothing line, along with my work associate Veronica Lodge. My partner works for a photography company. We have steady careers and money my father and grandmother left me when they passed away. So no, money would not be a problem.’’ Cheryl holds her head up high, confident that there is no way the government could forbid them from adopting.

‘’I took a look at your criminal records and it was to my surprised to find that you, Mrs. Cheryl have killed someone, not to mention your arsonist tendencies. And you, Mrs Antoinette, were imprisoned a few years ago for assaulting an officer?’’

‘’I killed the man who kidnapped me for three days, leaving me without eating, tied to a chair, left to die slowly. I kicked the gun out of his hands and shot him before he could do it to me. It was self defense.’’ Cheryl defended herself, though she couldn’t say anything about the fire she did indeed start. Toni also couldn’t say much, she did try to escape that officer.

‘’And you confirm being apart of the Southside Serpents gang?’’ 

‘’Yes. But our twins are not involved, and we would never force them to be.’’ Toni quickly says. 

‘’I would like to have a word with them too, if that is okay.’’ The social worker states, placing herself own the living room couch. The twins soon sat in front of her.

‘’Hi. I just want to ask you a few questions to make sure your mommies are suit to adopt a child.’’ 

‘’Our mommies are the best.’’ Jason states, like they had been accused of the opposite.

‘’You are aware that they are apart of a dangerous gang?’’ They nod. ‘’Have you ever been pushed to join?’’

‘’Never. Momma always says that she doesn’t want us near the Whyte Wyrm, the bar they hold their meetings. I think we have only been there once or twice.’’ The bar part wasn’t entirely true, but the woman didn’t know that. 

‘’Have your moms ever beaten you?’’ She asks.

‘’I think they have educated us well enough to not need to do that. If one of us misbehaves we just sit down as a family and talk about it. We got timeouts a few times, when we are disrespectful, but the 10 minutes sitting in the chair doing nothing was not worth the effort of being rude to them.’’ Jason explains, trying to peak at what the social worker was typing.

‘’Well then. I think I have enough information. Thank you for your cooperation, kids.’’ The woman got up and directed herself to the front door, where the moms were waiting. 

‘’May I just ask. Mrs. Cheryl was the one who carried the twins, why won’t Mrs. Antoinette do it now? It is what most gay couples I have met did.’’ She holds her notepad to her chest. Cheryl looked down at Toni with sad eyes.

‘’When I was younger I had a near death experience with starvation, which left lifelong damage to my body. Making me unfitted to have babies, because my stomach already does such an effort to find the resources to feed me, let alone another human.’’ Toni sadly explains, with tears in her eyes. Truly, the plan was for Toni to carry the third Blossom-Topaz child, but at the doctors they learned the awful condition of her nutrition, leaving the smaller woman heart-broken. 

‘’That is awful. I’m sorry I touched such a sensible matter, I really didn’t mean to upset you. If it makes you feel better, you seem perfectly fitted to foster or adopt. Your twins prove that your past doesn’t get in the way of your parenting.’’ The woman smiled, shook hand with Toni and Cheryl and left, off to her office to do her work.

About two months later, they received a call. Informing them that they were categorized as fitted for the permit to adopt or foster, and asked if they had any institution in particular they would like to visit. The Sisters of Quiet Mercy, known as an orphanage to the outsiders, but the devil’s work for the Riverdale citizens. They all knew how traumatized and troubled any child would come out of that place of horrors.

‘’This is Jamie. She was abandoned at the doors of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, a few weeks ago. She was dangerously underfed, so she was taken here, to the hospital.’’ The social worker who had been to their house pointed at the baby in a crib, along with other babies in the same room.

‘’How old is she?’’ Toni asked, noticing how small the baby was.

‘’One month. Would you like to go inside and hold her?’’ The two married women nodded and entered the baby-smelling room. Cheryl cautiously picked up the baby girl and held her against her chest.

‘’She is so small.’’ Cheryl stated. Toni also had the chance to hold her, almost instantly feeling a connection.

Another three months, and Jamie met her lilac painted room, a wooden crib in the middle, planets floating above it. A wardrobe, diaper change station, a box full of toys,passed down from her new siblings and a bookshelf full of already worn out baby books. With the help of the vitamins she had been deprived of at birth and formula milk, the baby grew slowly, and became very healthy, finally her playful personality coming through. 

For the first year, the twins were delighted with their baby sister. They played with her, woke her up, trained their own reading by reading her bedtime stories. The second year the baby got more attention than them. Between Serpent duty, her own job and the baby, Toni started to pay less attention to Jason, whom she usually played with the most. Cheryl, working from home, had a better chance to keep her twelve year olds on check, but between meetings with Veronica, taking care of the house and the baby, she also made them feel slightly neglected. 

‘’Hey Jay Jay?’’ Victoria walks into his brother room, who was quietly drawing on his desk.

‘’What’s up Vicky?’’ He asks, dropping his pencil and turning around to face his sister.

‘’Do you think moms don’t like us anymore? You know, because of Jamie.’’ She sits down on the end of his bed.

‘’Uh… No, not really? I think they are just tired.’’ Jason tried to make himself believe that too.

‘’It’s just.. We used to be so united, and now they just check if we are doing our school work, and all the play time goes to Jamie.’’ Victoria explains, a little bit of frustration in her voice.

‘’Well. We are growing up, and she is still a baby. Maybe we could help more around the house and then we would have more time with them?’’ Jason wonders, picking his pencil back to bite its end. ‘’But you do love Jamie right?’’

‘’Of course I do! I wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world. I… I wish Momma and Mommy would have time for all of us, that’s all.’’ Vicky confesses.

‘’What if we talk to them about it? It is what they always tell us to do.’’ 

‘’No! They will think we are jealous and they will get mad at us! It happened to my friend, Melissa. When she told her parents she wanted more time with them, after her little brother was born, they started to ignore her even more!’’ Victoria panics, not wanting that to happen to her and her twin brother.

‘’Melissa? You never mentioned her.’’ Jason points out.

‘’I met her at a Serpent gathering. She is that chick with blonde short hair, with the nose piercing.’’ The girl explains.

‘’How old is she?’’ Jason raises an eyebrow. He had heard about this girl, his childhood best friend, Lucas had talked about her and how cool she looked with the leather jacket at school.

‘’She is our age.’’

‘’And she has a nose piercing… She sounds kind of like a bad influence Vicky.’’ The boy gets slightly worried for his sister, since he knows she is quite easy to influence.

‘’Well it is not like moms are here to let me know of that!’’ Victoria snaps, and leaves her brother’s room, making him realize that perhaps the problem was not their baby sister. 

The concerned brother is left to talk to his moms about the situation, about how both ends of the twins would like more family time and his sister’s new friend. Cheryl and Toni,not wanting to attack their fragile daughter with accusations without the whole story just begged the girl to be careful, and put all of their trust on their oldest daughter, to make the right choices, always reassuring that they would make a bigger effort to be there for the three of their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading my Madnessa story, Head Bi In Charge, then you haven't noticed my absence. If you only read this story then Hi, it's been a while. 
> 
> So not that any of you probably care but I finished high school officially last monday, with a big presentation of my year long animation project in front of a crowd of 100 people and a judging panel of 5 men. It went great.   
> On another note, my girlfriend and I broke up, after 1 years and a half. She did the worst thing anyone could have done to me, and she still had the gut to break up with me and not the other way around. For three days I was fine, I didn't even cry. But then I decided to watch the movie Moulin Rouge and realized how lonely I felt, how broken and lost I am without her. The more I talk to my friends about it the worst it gets, because I am finding about stuff she did while we dated that she never told me, or lied about. I cry when I go to sleep, I cry when I wake up. That is the reason why I haven't been uploading. One of my inspirations for this book was how in love I was with her and now even fanfiction make me cry. Gladly I have three friends that have literally been talking to me non-stop to make sure I don't do stupid shit, them knowing how my depression usually works out.


	26. Serpent Twins

There is only so much a parent can do or can know about their child. To keep up with your son or daughter’s life gets harder as they grow up, now relying on their closest friends instead of the people who raised them. After a few years back when the Blossom-Topaz twins complained about lack of attention from their moms, the two women decided to step up their parenting game. For Jason it was enough, for Victoria it may have done the opposite. Little Jamie was doing well the way she was being taught, she is turning out to be quite independent and emotionally detached but she still finds comforts on her mommies’ bed during bad storms. 

The twins had now started high school. They were great siblings to Jamie, taking care of her when Cheryl had to go on business trips with Veronica for their clothing line, or when Toni had to stay out late for ‘’Serpent business’’, a world that was becoming more and more true to them, especially when they went to high school as sophomores and some recognizable Serpent teen faces were there, waiting to welcome the son and daughter of the Serpent Queen. Victoria fit right into the atmosphere that was the younger Serpents. Jason, going through a hard time finding who he truly was, sticked with them just for safety. The truth is that the Southside Serpents kept their bad reputation. From an inside perspective they were a very close family, willing to do anything to protect their own; from an outsider’s perspective, it was a dangerous gang who persuaded children to do the dirty jobs. In reality, no one was pushed to join, and with Jughead as Serpent King, teens were usually declined unless they were in some kind of danger, or homeless. The requirements to join had changed quite a bit, only the trusted could get in. No more of that stupid sexist dance, just boys punching boys and girls punching girls, to be honest, no one knew which one was worse. 

Something about this reality really fascinated Victoria. She followed her momma’s steps in high school, being super popular, beautiful, feared. She didn’t quite have a reason to need to be feared, but that sense of power just gave her life. Reaching as high as her moms gave her life. Now, to fully follow the same steps as both of the women, there was one last thing to do.

‘’Hey Jay-Jay, what are you up to?’’ Victoria walks out of the house towards the garden where her twin brother is sitting on the grass, reading a book, while Jamie was kicking a soccer ball near-by.

‘’Just reading something for school. Momma asked me to have an eye on Jamie while playing outside, because she is making dinner. Do you need something?’’ The redheaded boy questions, his sister dropping down, sitting next to him.

‘’Actually. I was going to ask you about something a bit touchy. I don’t know you will react, but I want you to keep your mind open.’’ Victoria holds her sibling’s hands.

‘’You are scaring me Vicky, just say it.’’ Jason widened his eyes a bit.

‘’I want to become a Serpent. And I want you to do it at the same time as I’’. The girl spits her wishes out fast enough that it was hard to understand.

‘’You want to what now?’’ Jason eyebrows rose as his mouth dropped. ‘’Vicky has much as I want to support you in everything that you do, I don’t think that moms want us to actually join the Serpents.’’ 

‘’But they did! Mommy did it when she was like, super young! And momma joined when she was around our age so why can’t we?’’ Victoria shrugged.

‘’Because! They said we couldn’t! Moms think it is dangerous and they won’t allow us to do it.’’ Jason explained.

‘’Then we don’t tell them! We do it behind their backs! We’ll ask uncle SweetPea to help us and not tell moms about it.’’ Victoria suggested with pleading eyes, the ones Jason couldn’t resist. 

‘’Fine! Okay!’’ the boy finally agreed and Victoria hugged him as a thank you. 

After talking to SweetPea, who agreed to help them, claiming he was rebellious too when he was their age, he took care of getting Hot Dog, or ‘’The Beast’’ for them to take care of. It would be dangerous to do it at Thistle House so the doggy would stay at SweetPea’s house and the twins had to leave extra early before school so they could walk the dog. The next part of becoming a Serpent was the most challenging, at least for Jason. The other female members didn’t hurt Victoria too much, since she was the Serpent Princess, even if unofficially, so no one dared to punch her hard enough to leave any actual damage on her pretty face. Jason, however, had it a lot tougher. Besides bruised ribs, a black eye was all he got out of that experience. Luckily Vicky was quite skilled with make up so nor Cheryl or Toni got suspicious.

The next phase of the initiation was where it all went wrong. Supposedly, one of the bosses of the Serpents were the ones to make the newbies recite the laws. At the moment that was Toni, who didn’t know any of this was happening, and Jughead, and if he knew, their moms would know too. When Sweets contacted Jughead because of ‘’some newbies’’ initiation, he agreed to drop at the Wyrm quick for that, but when he saw that who was waiting was no other than Victoria Blossom-Topaz, he instantly called Toni and Cheryl and soon enough they were storming inside the bar, the redheaded mom in the front, her hair bouncing up and down, her eyes narrowed, her face stiff from anger. When the couple basically broke into the crowd, everyone fell silence. Especially with a loud throat clearing from Cheryl. 

‘’Victoria Rose Blossom-Topaz what the hell do you think you are doing?’’ She annoyedly asked. It wasn’t really the fact that she saw one of her precious princesses getting into the Serpent business that was bothering, it was bound to happen anyways, it was the fact that she did it behind her back. 

‘’Mommy please call down!’’ Jason quickly stepped in, protecting his sister.

‘’You are in on this too Jason? Why? What are you doing!’’ For some reason Cheryl’s eyes were teary. Like she had been betrayed.  
‘’We just.. We wanted to be part of your world! We are already Serpents by blood, why does wearing a jacket have to make a difference!’’ Victoria tried to justify herself, yet still hiding behind her brother, who was taller than her.

‘’Victoria we knew you guys would want to join eventually. But why did you do it behind our backs! We have always taught you two to tell us everything that is going on, and we have never judged you!’’ Toni was sharing the same emotions as Cheryl. 

‘’Well you always made sure to let us know how dangerous it is to be a Serpent. We didn’t think you would support us. We really just want you both proud. We look up to you so much!’’ Jason worked everything our, knowing his way around words.

Cheryl was touched by the thought of her older children looking up to her. She looked down at little Jamie who was tightly wrapped around Toni’s arms, absorbing everything that was happening. At least she still had one little human being to protect. She looked at her partner who was already looking at her. Toni’s eyes told her everything she needed to know, what the next move would be.

‘’Alright. We will discuss this at home, don’t think you are getting away with lying so easily. But until then, I believe we have two initiations to finish. And I think mom would be more than happy to yell at both of you right now. So Toni, will you do the honours?’’ Toni nodded and transferred Jamie from her arms to Cheryl’s. She started with Victoria, who stood her ground screaming the laws back at her, and retrieving the knife, scaring the snake away with loud screaming. Jason might have cried a little bit, especially when the snake bit him. His rather flamboyant ways coming through strong.

At the end of the day the two teenagers got their Serpent jackets, wearing them proudly along with their parents. At home they ended up in cleaning duty for the rest of the month which was a pain in the butt, but at least Cheryl and Toni were forgiving enough to let them join on the Serpent reunions and such. 

Little did they know, this event would lead one of their kids on the wrong path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, it is I, the disappeared writter. I deeply apologize for the lack of updates but depression has me on bed all day. I hadn't been on my computer for days. 
> 
>  
> 
> What would you like to see more on this fic?
> 
> Are you interested on Victoria's plot or should I not depeen it anymore? Let me know your opinion! It is very important in times of lack of inspiration like this.


	27. Finally Right Pt.1

High School is probably one of the most stressful periods of our lives, making it only normal to search for people other than your family to support you. However, sometimes these people aren’t the best choices. 

With the recent admittance of Victoria Rose Blossom-Topaz on the Southside Serpents, she became good acquaintances with a group of teenagers her age, who were known to be a bad influence. Her moms always taught her to not judge people without getting to know them so she decided to give them a shot, also because her best friend, Melissa, often hung out with these two boys: Kurtis and Hayden and another girl: Raven. Kurtis and Hayden were the bestest of friends, their stories could only be compared to the ones her uncles Sweet Pea and Fangs used to tell from when they were teens. Raven was a nickname for the girl because of her pitch black hair, no one actually knew her real name then maybe perhaps her parents, she was the one who kept the boys from doing things that could get them in jail. Melissa joined their trio when they all landed on the same classes at Riverdale High and since she was already friends with Vicky, she joined the group too. 

The truth is that Victoria found herself getting a lot more times in trouble when she was with her Serpent friends then when she just hung out with Jason and Lucas or Lili. But the thought of not being the perfect little rich girl she was taught to be was new and exciting. It made her heart beat faster. 

‘’Victoria. I thought we had told you that curfew was at 6 PM.’’ Cheryl says, tapping her fingers on the counter of the kitchen, holding a cup of white wine on the other hand. Toni was sat on the island of the kitchen, on her computer, editing pictures, though she stops when her daughter arrives.

‘’Yea so? I am only a little late.’’ Victoria rolls her eyes and checks the clock. 9 PM. 

‘’A little? You missed dinner. Where have you been?’’ Toni asks, annoyed at the lack of guilt.

‘’Just hanging out with my friends.’’ the teen replies, making her way across the kitchen, in direction to the stairs. 

‘’Ah. So that is why you stink of cigarettes. We aren’t done here, don’t think you can escape this one.’’ Cheryl quickly intervened, making her oldest daughter turn around and sit on a stool.

‘’The principal called. He said your class attendance is dropping quite quickly. We told them you have been feeling ill so you ended up coming home a lot. Care to explain where you have been?’’ The redhead finishes her glass and puts it down, now sitting next to Vicky.

‘’Melissa, Raven, the boys and I found this really cool abandoned junkyard, we have been hanging out there.’’ she replies, shrugging.

‘’We told you stay away from them. They are a bad influence.’’ Toni rubs her temples. It was, in fact, not the first time the principal had called them to complain about Victoria. First she was caught with her so called friends on the boys bathroom, while they were smoking, then her grades dropping considerably, in comparison to her twin, she was doing really bad at school.

‘’Don’t say that! You don’t even know them!’’ Victoria defends her friends, speaking in a very irritated tone.

‘’You are right. We don’t know them. But taking in account that you have been doing poorly at school since you have started to hang out with them, we will politely ask you to stop doing it. We just want our good girl back.’’ Cheryl tries a kinder approach. For some reason Victoria’s eyes started to get watery. Something about what her momma had said really hit her.

‘’Maybe you don’t know me either!’’ The teen girl spats and runs to her room. Leaving Cheryl and Toni confused about what to do about this situation.

On the next day, the male half of the Blossom-Topaz twins approaches his sister before school.

‘’Hey Vicky.’’ Jason walks in his twin’s room, was had just finished pulling her booty shorts over her fishnets, something she found on her mommy’s closet.

‘’What’s up Jay-Jay?’’ 

‘’I heard your fight with moms yesterday. And I also heard you cry on the stairs. These walls are thinner than you think.’’ Jason says with a sad smile.

‘’So? What do you want?’’ Victoria gets bitter just thinking about the discussion they had.

‘’Do you.. Do the same things as them? Like.. getting high and stuff?’’ the redheaded boy fiddles with his thumbs nervously. 

‘’No. Not yet. I don’t really want to do it yet. Most times I easily say no but they are getting more and more pushy.’’ Vicky explains.

‘’Why don’t you just find some new friends? Half the time you talk about Kurtis or Hayden, hell even Mel, they don’t sound like nice people.’’ Jason rubs his sister’s back in concern. 

‘’Melissa and I have been through a lot together. We have been best friends for five years! I don’t know who I am without her.’’ A tear falls from the girl’s face. Even if she didn’t look the kindest, Melissa was always there to protect and help Vicky with whatever was going on. 

‘’I think she is the one who makes you not know who you are.’’ Jason gets up and leaves the room, his words lingering in his twin’s head for the rest of the day, at school, during classes, even lunch, where Victoria was with her group of friends, that phrase made her completely disconnected from the conversation happening.  
‘’Earth to V, you there?’’ Mel waves her hand in front of Vicky’s face. Melissa let her hair grow over the years, and dyed her blonde locks purple. As the rest of the Serpents she never shed her skin, so the leather jacket was always put on. She usually wears combat boots and shorts, even if it is cold, which was slightly odd to the Blossom-Topaz.

‘’Yea. What are we talking about?’’ 

‘’We are going to ditch last period and head to the junkyard. Hayden stole his brother’s pot brownies and Raven got the booze from her dad.’’ The girl explains.

‘’This time you won’t get away from trying, Vicky!’’ Hayden adds, sticking his pierced tongue out.

‘’Don’t fucking call me that. And yay, drugs and alcohol.’’ Victoria rolls her eyes, resting her face on her hand.

‘’Oh my god you are such a buzzkill. Raven might as well be my new BFF!’’ Melissa attacks with something she knows will make the redhead succumb. Raven cringes at the statement.

‘’Fine! Okay! I’ll do it!’’ Victoria exclaims quickly, earning a hug from her best friend.

On her way out of the school’s garden Jason grabbed Victoria’s shoulder.

‘’Are you seriously going to ditch again? Moms are going to be pissed!’’ Jason tries to call her sister to sense.

‘’Mind your fucking business, Jason. Leave me alone, and don’t be a snitch! Or I’ll tell moms that you skip P.E to make out with Lucas under the bleachers!’’ Victoria snaps.

‘’Yeah, leave her alone, Sissy!’’ Kurtis walks towards the two siblings, the other three following him. Jason looks at his sister waiting for her to defend him but she is just staring at the ground like she hadn’t heard anything.

‘’ I see how it is. ‘’ Jason nods and turns around, leaving. Victoria bites her lip so hard it bleeds. Jason doesn’t understand that these people make her feel alive.

Later that day there they were. Four snakes getting high off brownies, stumbling from the alcohol, and another one leaning her back against a fence, her knees hugged to her chest. She thought that this would be fun like most times. They would all be laughing and making jokes about the stupid nothersiders, always adding ‘’No offence Victoria’’ in the end. 

‘’At least this time I don’t have smoke being blown to my face.’’ Victoria thinks.

‘’C’mon V, it is your turn!’’ Kurtis slurs, handing her a piece that she eats but quickly spits without anyone really noticing because they were busy looking up at the sky saying weird things. The junkyard was nice and peaceful. Even if she was with her friends she could just walk around and inhale the smell of rust and nature mixed up, unwind her head from whatever was happening. She even shared her first kiss with Hayden, his piercing felt funny against her inexperienced tongue but it never went further than that between the two. They had a no dating policy, so things wouldn’t get weird. It was a drunk mistake kind of situation. The redhead looks around at the broken cars and shattered bottles. The old campfires made by maybe other teenagers that crossed paths with their new hiding spot. 

Before she could appreciate the rest of the things that surrounded her, a loud deep voice fills in the silence within the rustling of leaves. 

‘’Well, well, well. It looks like we found some serpent eggs to hatch.’’ Max, the Ghoulie prince, son of Malachai, approaches the group of Serpents, along with some other guys with baseball bats and tasers, the ghoulie logo on their jackets.

‘’Fuck off man, we don’t want any trouble.’’ Hayden quickly steps in, him always being the most courageous of the five of them.

‘’Woah. That really just shows how pathetic your gang is. What happened to the Southside Serpents who owned Riverdale? The same Serpents who got my dad arrested and my Gang evicted out of this peasant town?’’ the black haired boy pointed his baseball bat at the group that seemed out of their trance of clouds.

‘’Dude, back off! Your beef is with the adults, not us!’’ Victoria tries to be reasonable but she should have just run when she had the chance.

‘’Oh. Look boys, it’s the Serpent princess! Oh my. I never thought I would live to see this day.’’ Max bit his lip, trying to seductively look at Victoria but only making her cringe.

‘’W-What do you mean?’’ The redhead asks.

‘’If I took you to the house of the dead your fag of a mom would come right after you. And then we could snatch her like she and her stupid friends did to my dad!’’ Max yells, swinging his bat, breaking the windshield of a car.

‘’Daddy issues much’’ Melissa laughs. As usual she didn’t realize the seriousness of the problem. Victoria took a few steps back and hid behind Kurtis’ tall body, only to get to her phone and text Jason. He would be able to persuade the other Serpents to come to aid them. She just hoped he wouldn’t tell moms.

This was looking pretty bad. Out of the five Serpents, four were high and drunk, the only one who wasn’t was the one who was the most scared, Victoria.

‘’Grab them boys. But leave the redhead. I want to deal with her myself.’’ Max licks his lips while Vicky sees her friends being grabbed and punched on the stomach and on their faces. She didn’t know what to do. She felt her phone vibrate and saw Jason was calling her but before she could answer, Max was pushing her against him by her waist, making her drop her phone to the ground. The Ghoulie Prince smelled her hair, and smiled.

‘’You smell so good princess. We could start a new era. Mix the Serpents and the Ghoulies. But of course, I would be the one in charge. I would have to protect you after all.’’ 

‘’Get off of me!’’ Victoria tried to wiggle her way out of his embrace but it was to no avail.

‘’Do something V!’’ Melissa laughed but it ended quickly when a guy punched her in the belly.

Max starts to roam his hands all over Vicky’s body, it felt disgusting. He smelled like horses, his hands were cold, his eyes were emotionless. Gladly before things got even worse, an arrow drills through the air to meet a tree, the loud noise making everyone look in the direction of where it came.

Victoria let a sigh of relief.


	28. Finally Right Pt.2

‘’Get your filthy hands away from my daughter.’’ Cheryl Blossom-Topaz struts her way through the junkyard, head held high, bow and arrows at hand. Close by, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead had their knives out. 

‘’You might want to reconsider your position, lady. I have precious charging at hands!’’ Max yells, turning Victoria around and making her look at Cheryl, him squeezing her cheeks forcefully so she wouldn’t move. From his pocket, the Ghoulie takes his own knife and holds it up to Vicky’s neck.

What he didn’t know was that Jason and Toni quietly made their way around the junkyard and were now being Max and Vicky. Cheryl just had to hold her arrow in position, aiming to the boy’s head in case anything went wrong. 

With one fierce swing, Jason kicks the inside of Max’s knee, making him fall to his knees, and Toni holds his hair and her knife to his neck like he had been doing to her daughter.

‘’This is the Serpent Queen herself speaking. Unless you want you ugly face shipped in a bag to prison for your dad to see, I suggest you and your little lambs run, and never come back to this side of town. Did I make myself clear?’’ Toni whispers on the boys ear. Victoria takes this chance to run towards Cheryl and hug her tightly. 

‘’G-Ghoulies, retreat!’’ Max ordered, and the other boys ran away, along with the Ghoulie Prince once Toni let him go. Once they were gone, the adults let out a long sigh. The teens didn’t react so well.

‘’You called your fucking parents? What are you? Ten?’’ Melissa stomped her way towards Victoria. 

‘’Mel, you saw what that dude was going to do to me! And the others would have killed you!’’ The teen redhead was astonished with her best friend was saying. A thank you would be nice for once.

‘’We had the situation under control! And it looked like you were enjoying the attention anyways!’’ Melissa snaps back. 

‘’Are you kidding me! I was frozen because I was watching my friends being beat to death! Of course I called adults to handle the situation!’’ 

‘’Of course you did. You always have mommy to come save your ass! You are nothing but a rich spoiled brat! Let’s get out of here, Hayden, Kurtis, Raven.’’ Melissa ordered and just like that she left Victoria, kneeling on the floor, crying her heart out. Toni ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

‘’You were right mommy, you were right!’’ Victoria sobbed into her mommy’s chest.

‘’Shh baby girl. It is okay. Your family is here for you.’’ Toni looks up at Cheryl and Jason who also sit on the ground and hug the broken girl. 

The family of four went back home after thanking the three man who accompanied them for intimidation. Victoria had a chance to apologize to everyone, for being rude, disrespectful and not protecting Jason. 

On the next day the new spread that Melissa, Kurtis, Hayden and Raven were suspended for lack of attendance. They excused Victoria after she promised to act better and get all of her grades up until the upcoming exams. 

When she was leaving the principal’s office with Jason and Lili, who were giving her support, they crossed paths with the newly suspended students.

‘’Guys look. This is reality. Southside scum gets suspended and the Serpent princess gets to stay.’’ Melissa looks at Vicky with hatred in her eyes. Jason rubs his sister’s back.

‘’You know what Melissa? Fuck you. You think you are all that but you are just as bad as that Ghoulie. And you are going to end up all just like him.’’ Victoria stops walking and turns to the group who was now walking to her.

‘’And what would that be?’’ Mel raises her eyebrows, stepping closer to the Blossom-Topaz, trying to intimidate her, but that just made the redhead step even closer.

‘’Alone. In some party floor, or ditch, choking on her own vomit from an overdose. You think you can get high and make your problems disappear? You think you can be mean and manipulate people and expect them to be with you forever? Keep up with that if your plan is ending up absolutely alone. Because no one wants to be around your shitty attitude.’’ Victoria proudly smiles. People who had gathered around the conflict were clapping for the redhead. Speechless, Melissa turns around and exits the school property. 

 

At home, Cheryl and Toni were having a serious discussion about their older daughter. They were both sitting on the couch, Cheryl’s head on Toni’s chest, her arms holding the redhead tightly.

‘’I feel like a shit parent.’’ Cheryl starts.

‘’We aren’t shit parents. Victoria just chose shit friends.’’ Toni corrects.

‘’What are we going to do about T.T? I hate to be mean to our kids. I could barely yell at Jamie for drawing on the walls!’’ 

‘’I know baby. We will deal with Jamie with the timeouts, they work for those kinds of things. Now with Vicky.. I am not sure. Maybe she could see a therapist? Maybe they will discovered how she is acting like this all of a sudden.’’ Toni thinks out loud.

‘’Our daughter is not crazy. Nor is she some delinquent.’’ Cheryl looks at her spouse with furrowed brows.

‘’I know silly. But unless you can figure out what is going on, I don’t know what to do.’’ Toni confesses. Before anything could be added, Victoria, Jason and Jamie walk inside the house.

‘’Moms! We are home!’’ Jamie yells, running towards the couch and jumping to her mothers arms.

‘’Hey there chipmunk. How was school?’’ Toni asks, kissing her daughter’s head. Chipmunk was Jamie’s nickname because of her really chubby cheeks.

‘’Good!’’ Jamie nuzzled her face on Toni’s neck, tiredly. Jason and Vicky greeted them with hugs and sat on the couch next to them after Cheryl had told them they wanted to talk.

‘’I feel like this is about me.’’ Victoria laughs nervously, making Toni and Cheryl look at each other and make at the twins.

‘’Yes. Before we take any other action we would like to understand why you got involved with these people, even after we and your brother told you that they were dangerous.’’ Cheryl tries to sternly ask but it comes out more like a worried tone.

‘’Well.. I guess.. I think when I was 12, when I met Melissa, I was kind of impressed by her because she and her family are everything that we are not. Everyone always saw me as this perfect little girl, associated with Jason Blossom-Topaz, the genius of every school he steps into.’’ Victoria starts to explain, making Jason feel slightly guilty. ‘’ I guess I wanted kind of a new identity. So I started to dress different and act different. But that made me feel even worse over the years. Instead of finding a new me I felt like I was further and further away, and everything else around me was also fading away. I was mean to Jason, I was disrespectful to you guys. There really isn’t a away to apologize or make the situation better. I wanted to be cool in high school like you guys were! But the more I hung out with them the more of a loser I felt like.’’ A tear runs down her face.

‘’Darling its okay to feel lost. Just remember that we are here for you. We forgive you. Remember that nothing that we do is to hurt you or make you mad on purpose. We love you so much.’’ Toni smiled, Victoria and Jason went to the couch where they moms were and they all shared a big hug. 

‘’Just because we were cool doesn’t mean we made the best choices. Nor did we have someone to advise us on what was wrong or right. Dressing like mommy when she was in high school doesn’t make you any cooler than you already are. Being the HBIC of the River Vixens? That’s pretty cool.’’ Cheryl laughed. 

‘’I.. I was actually thinking about leaving the Vixens and join the swimming team..’’ Victoria looked down almost as if she was embarrassed.

‘’Can I join the Vixens?’’ Jason asked so quickly it was barely understandable.

‘’Oh my god yes! I will teach you everything you have to know!’’ Victoria excitedly clapped.

‘’Jay-Jay as handsome as you are I don’t think skirts make you justice anymore. It was cute when you were kid but now your legs are hairy.’’ Cheryl points out.

‘’Momma! There are other boys there and they wear pants, not skirts!’’ Jason laughed, blushing.

‘’Plus, Lucas is there too!’’ Victoria wiggles her eyebrows. Toni and Cheryl look at each other with a smirk while Jason yells at Vicky for not keeping her mouth shut.

‘’Alright, come help us make dinner.’’ Toni gets up, Jamie still on her arms.

‘’I wanna help!’’ Jamie points to herself.

‘’Of course sweetie. You can help momma set the table.’’Cheryl smiles. 

‘’Have you told moms about Lucas?’’ Victoria whispers to her twin.

‘’Are you crazy? Of course not!’’ Jason blushes like crazy.

‘’You should. I think it will help you get a weight off your chest. Or so I have heard.’’ Victoria smiles sweetly and hugs Jason.

The night ends like that, a happy family sharing their days over a home cooked meal. Finally everything felt right.


	29. Jucas

Jason Blossom-Topaz was known for his good looks and ability to do anything and everything he wanted, due to his mental and physical capabilities. Although he was an incredibly emotional boy, he always appeared to be strong. Growing up he had an amazing relationship with his moms. He didn’t like to lie, nor stay away from them for too long as they gave him a sense of safety and warmth that no one had ever given to him. No one but Lucas, his best friend since kindergarten. 

The two boys started their friendship in a weird way. Lucas was a single child and his parents were divorced, leaving him living with his dad only. It was odd for him at first to meet a boy who liked disney princesses and liked to dress in dresses, but it was the kind of odd that he wanted to know better.

On their first play date, on the second year of kindergarten, Jason proudly showed his crown that princess Elsa had given him, and he happily shared it with Lucas. Although he wasn’t keen on trying out the dresses, they were able to share interests, and Lucas developed a love for dolls and Jason for baseball and football. Growing up they did everything together, with Victoria tagging along too, though she soon found her own friends and hobbies, the three of them liked to dance a lot. With the years passing and the internet evolving, K-Pop was a big influence on the trio. Victoria really enjoyed the bad girl vibe that Black Pink sent, and Lucas and Jason prefered the boy bands like EXO or BTS, or even Got7 or NCT. They found themselves mumbling to the songs and knowing every single choreography. 

Being raised in an LGBTQ+ friendly environment made Jason never doubt his interest in boys, though they were only awaken by the hot abs of the korean boys and their provocative dance moves. Also Legolas from Lord of the Rings. Either way, the only thing that made him scared about coming out was that his family would look at him different, not in a bad way, but just make his life all about his sexuality. And he didn’t want Lucas to be weirded out. 

The Blossom-Topaz boy came to learn that his long time best friend felt the same way at a stupid party organized by an apparently popular kid at Riverdale High, during their sophomore year. It was the iconic ‘’we aren’t allowed to drink but we will do it anyways’’ kind of event, and let’s say both our boys had too much to drink that night. Victoria was keeping an eye on her brother while she hung out with Melissa (who she later came to ditch, during Junior year), and she noticed that they were caught up in the middle of a game of truth or dare.

‘’Blossom-Topaz, it’s your turn, truth or dare?’’ The host of the event asks, taking a sip out of his red cup.

‘’Dare obviously.’’ Jason replied with a proud smirk.

‘’I dare you to make out with the hottest person in the room.’’ Everyone claps in excitement while the ginger boy looks around the room until his eyes fall on his best friend. Jason walks towards him.

‘’Took you long enough.’’ Lucas laughed and wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist.  
‘’W-What does that mean?’’ The slightly taller boy asks, shocked.

‘’It means that we both have had a little too much to drink, but I have been waiting for this moment for a long ass time.’’ Lucas leans in and so does Jason. Their barely noticeable stubble tickles, their hot breaths with the faint smell of vodka and coke with intoxicating. The whole rooms goes quite but they aren’t sure if it is actually or if it is just in their heads. Jason closes his eyes getting closer and closer, already feeling the soft lips of his best friend against his. Finally, Lucas presses a little harder, and they kiss for the first time. Jason feels something heavy leave his chest. Suddenly it feels like the floor has disappeared and they are floating in the night sky, no one seems to be around them, just Lucas and Jason sharing one of the most wonderful moments of their lives. Before they run out of breath they part their lips, breathing heavily and looking at each other.

‘’I don’t want to drink anymore so I can remember this moment forever.’’ Jason whispers in a way so that only Lucas can hear.

‘’I really like you Jason. More than as a best friend.’’ Lucas confesses.

‘’ I really like you too. But we should talk about this tomorrow. I don’t think Hanna will be too happy about what just happened, she had the biggest crush on you.’’ Jason giggles and goes back on his seat, leaving Lucas to roll his eyes.

‘’Gee Blossom, what are you fucking gay?’’ A guy from the football team laughs, as if what he said was insulting.

‘’Dude back off. We all already knew that.’’ The host defends the two boys. Little did they know this game was specifically played so the two of them could finally hook up. Everyone in the school already shipped Jucas. 

On the following day, at school, the brunette and the redhead proudly held hands. But some bulldogs weren’t as happy as the others.

‘’Back off Jason, no Sissies allowed.’’ A bulldog wearing his jersey threatens.

‘’Why not? Afraid you’ll like what you’ll see?’’ Lucas laughed at the comeback. 

‘’Gross, bro. I don’t think a dude who likes to dress up in dresses and wear crowns should have the privilege to wear this jersey’’ The boy tried to rip off Jason’s Riverdale High jacket, but Victoria quickly intervened. Good thing this was all happening outside the actual school facility orelse she would have gotten in trouble when she gets out her Serpent switchblade.

‘’You better get the fuck away from my brother before I cut you, bitch.’’ Victoria holds her knife up high, pointed at the douche.

‘’And what is a little snake like you gonna do to a big scary guy like me, uh?’’ He lets go of Jason and walks towards Victoria, she keeps her ground.

‘’The only thing scary about you is your ugly face. Fuck off dude. If you like him that much just right a note like a normal fucking person.’’ Melissa and the other three go to behind Vicky holding their knives too.

The bulldog just scoffs and turns around, heading inside the school.

‘’Are you okay Jay-Jay? Did he hurt you guys?’’ Victoria checks her brother and his boyfriend.

‘’We are fine, Vicky. Thanks for the help.’’ Lucas smiled sweetly.

‘’I am really happy for you guys, if anyone messes with you give me a call. A Serpent never stands alone, okay?’’ Victoria gets on her tiptoes to kiss her brother’s forehead and gives Lucas a reassuring hug.

After Jason had asked Victoria to not tell their moms about his new relationship things got a bit awkward at home. Vicky was a tease and Jason was a blushing mess, especially when his boyfriend would sneak a hand on his thigh during family dinners. 

A year and something later, Toni approached Jason while he was doing his homework on the dining table.

‘’Hey Jay-Jay. How is our new cheerleader doing?’’ Toni gives him a warm smile and sits next to him.

‘’Hi mommy. I’m okay, just doing some school work.’’ He smiles back, putting his pen down.

‘’Is Lucas coming over today?’’ She raises an eyebrow, a smirk on her lips.

‘’Ah, yes, he got the new Just Dance so we are going to play it together.’’ Jason smiles wide thinking about one of their favourite traditions.

‘’That sounds like fun. How are you two? Still best friends?’’ Toni was now pushing the conversation a little bit. The sound of a door opening and closing is heard from the entrance and soon Cheryl walks inside the living room to greet her family.

‘’Hey you two. This conversation seems tense.’’ Cheryl smiles looking at her wife and son.

‘’Uh...I think you might wanna sit down, momma. I… I have something to tell you guys.’’ Jason takes a deep breath and plays with the end of his sleeve. Cheryl looks at Toni with worried eyes but the ones who meet her are calm and collected, indicating that it was fine.

‘’So Lucas and I… We have been more than friends for over a year now… And I know that I don’t exactly hide who I am or how I feel towards boys but I hope this doesn’t change the way you see me. I don’t want the rest of my life to be around the fact that I’m gay. I am much more than that.’’ Jason has tears in his eyes. Not from being afraid or sad, but of relief. This was a torture to hide from the people he trusted the most and now it was all out.

‘’Oh Jay-Jay. Mommy and I have known about your relationship since the very beginning. A parent always knows. We didn’t want to push you into saying anything because we knew eventually you would tell us. We trust you very much.’’ Cheryl caresses the face of her son, smiling sweetly.

‘’ Lucas is a very nice boy. As long as you are okay, we are happy. And you are still our little boy no matter what.’’ Toni adds, making Jason jump into a hug with both his moms. 

‘’If you need to… Talk about certain things that maybe momma and I don’t really understand, you can always contact uncle Fangs or Kevin. I’m sure they are specialist in the boy matter.’’ Toni laughs awkwardly.

‘’And this conversation has been cancelled.’’ Jason declares, going back to his chair and to continue his homework. No way would he have that uncomfortable conversation with his uncles. That’s what the internet is for. But they weren’t ready for that, not yet.

Jason was probably the happiest boy on earth. Yes people did make fun of his sometimes flamboyant ways and for self protection he learned to tone it down when necessary. After he became a cheerleader he was very popular, his good energy was contagious, making everyone around him happy. His sister was finally back from her rebellious phase and Jamie would more and more join in to play with her siblings. His moms were spending more time at home, now that Toni had dropped the company she was working for and decided to dedicate herself to the Serpents. Though that sometimes brought some stress to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I finally released the first chapter of my new fic I am thinking about ending this one. If you would like for it to keep going then leave suggestions for what you would like to see.


	30. That One Night

Let’s go way back in our story, where there were no children, when Nana Rose was still alive, when Toni had recently moved in Thistlehouse, and Cheryl wasn’t a Serpent yet. This is the night when the redhead decided that she wanted to be a Serpent, because she was tired of seeing her girlfriend come home hurt, and not be there to protect her. This night, Toni didn’t actually come home.

‘’What do you mean there are Ghoulies vandalizing the Wyrm? You can’t possibly think I will let you go to that place right now.’’ Cheryl was pacing around the driveway of her house where her pink haired girlfriend already had her helmet on hand and was ready to hop on her bike.

‘’I have to go Cher. No Serpent stands alone, I have to go help protect them. I’ll come back to you, okay? Just hang tight.’’ Toni gave the other girl a quick kiss before speeding off to the Wyrm. Cheryl had a bad feeling about this one. She was used to small riots between Serpents where Toni would be caught in trying to seperate them, or getting jumped by one or two Ghoulies. However, this time it sounded much more serious.

The Blossom couldn’t do much besides pace around the house and talk about her concerns to Veronica, who came over to the house, also stressing about SweetPea. 

‘’Cheryl, honey, I love you but you need to stop pacing around. I’m going fucking insane.’’ Veronica rubs her temples. Sweets was incredibly reckless when it came to this kind of fights, so knowing that Toni was also there was ever so slightly relaxing. Cheryl on the other hand was fearing for the love of her life. Not knowing anything about her until sometimes the next morning was nerve racking. 

‘’I’m also going insane. Insane with the thought that Toni could be lying by a sidewalk bleeding to death and I’m here not doing shit to help! I’m family just like them!’’ Cheryl was on the verge of crying. She would usually cry alone, worrying her mind off. Having Veronica just meant she had to stay composed.

‘’I’m scared too, okay? Sweets could be in jail by now already being trialed for murder or god knows what! But we chose them, we chose to date the most fearless gang members, for some reason.’’ Veronica laughed shaking her head. 

‘’I know… And I wouldn’t trade my tiny gang member for anything but… It’s so hard to believe that everything is okay. Or that it will be okay.’’ Cheryl confesses, finally sitting down next to her friend.

Nana Rose wheels out of her room towards the two girls. 

‘’Cherry where is Antoinette?’’ The elder asks. Cheryl just groans in frustration and gets up to grab herself a cup of water, leaving Veronica to explain what was happening. When she came back Nana offered to play games or to make some tea, but that only made her explode even more.

‘’Nana, with all the respect, I can’t do this, I’m sorry.’’ Cheryl grabbed the jacket closest to the door and exited the house, faintly hearing Veronica yell for her to come back.

During the car ride she thought about how important Toni was to her. All the little moments that were only theirs, the I love you’s at 3 AM when they were too excited to be together to sleep. The picnics at Sweetwater River that helped Cheryl overcome her fear of the place. The kisses on Toni’s wounds after the fights. Those damned fights. 

Before even realizing Cheryl was at the Southside and the mess caused by the Ghoulies was already noticeable. Small fires were spread on the grass, and loud noises were heard from everywhere. The redhead parked her car a little before the Serpent’s bar, just so no one would spot her. She exited the car and skipped on her heels to the noisy place. There she saw many people fighting. Some had the Ghoulie skull on their vests, others with the iconic Serpent logo, both sides were already looking tired and bloody. Out of the back of the bar, where Cheryl was hiding, trying to spot her girlfriend, four people are leaving the bar, one of them was still holding their knife, others were with ice packs. Though she couldn’t quite see who the people were, the height of two of them made it clear enough. 

‘’Toni!’’ Cheryl ran to her girlfriend and hugged her tightly.

‘’Cheryl what are you doing here! There are still hella Ghoulies out there, you are going to get yourself killed!’’ Toni felt relieved to see her, but there was more to this night than she was revealing.

‘’I waited and waited but no one came home! I got tired of waiting so I left.’’ Cheryl shrugged, Toni sighed and looked at the other three Serpent members, Sweets, Fangs and Jug, indicating them that she was going to stick with Cheryl. Both girls walk to the Blossom’s car.

On their way back home, Toni confesses something after looking down at her blood soaked shirt.

‘’So… I just realized. I think I’ve been shot.’’ Toni laughed it off like it was nothing but she was actually feeling high from blood loss.

‘’What! What do you mean you-’’ Cheryl turns her head for a second to look at the Serpent, dripping blood from her stomach. She raises her eyes to look at Toni’s face. She is pale,her lips are curved in a smile but her hands are shaking, shock or fear, either way she wasn’t looking good.

‘’Oh my god.. Baby hold on tight, I’m gonna take you to the hospital.’’ Cheryl left one of her hands on the wheel while the other made pressure on the smaller girl’s stomach.

‘’I’m okay.. Let’s go home.. It is not safe…I need to… protect’’ Toni was slurring her words, her eyes making an effort to stay open but it was too much, the pain was finally hitting her once all the adrenaline disappeared. It was too much to handle. 

‘’Stay with me Toni. Please. I can’t lose you too.’’ Cheryl drove faster, dangerously fast, and in a matter of minutes she was dragging Toni’s limp body through the hospital doors. Everything from then on is a blur, as the only new she gets is that Toni is passed out and needs surgery and blood transfusions.

That night, Toni didn’t come home like she had promised. For the first time, she broke a promise. Instead she was connected to all this wires that were keeping track of her heartbeat and breathing. Cheryl also didn’t keep her promise, that she would stay at home and await her lover to arrive. She stayed with Toni the whole night, only falling asleep at 6AM, when nurses had already begun their work. However, being a light sleeper, she woke up as soon as Toni did too. Even if she had been shot, even after surgery, she had a cheeky smile on her face. That alone reminded Cheryl that the love of her life was alive and that this wasn’t a dream, because no fantasy could recreate that smile.

‘’Who are you?’’ The Serpent girl asks, making the Blossom worried.

‘’I’m Cheryl.. Y-Your girlfriend..’’ 

‘’I’m gay??’’ Toni gasped loudly, indicating that she was just messing with the redhead, who rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend sweetly on the lips.

‘’Oh. I remember. Yup, totally gay.’’ Toni laughs but quickly groans as any movement on her stomach is a bit painful.

‘’I hate you so much. You dripped blood all over my car. Don’t ever get hurt again.’’ Cheryl pouted.

‘’Is that your way to show that you are worried about me?’’ Toni smiles softly.

‘’Worried is an understatement. I don’t think what I would do without you, you stupid- tiny gang member!’’ Cheryl had tears running down her face, the thought of losing yet another person she loved aching in her heart.

‘’Hey. Hey. I’m right here okay? I’m fine. And now I have a badass scar.’’ Toni holds Cheryl’s hands and kisses them lovingly.

‘’I love you so much Toni. You actually don’t imagine how much you mean to me, and how far I would go to protect you.’’ Cheryl states. This was when the thought crossed her mind. The thought that she would rather be in Toni’s place so that pink haired girl wouldn’t suffer. So Cheryl could protect her at all costs.

Even if behind Toni’s back, she did. And that was one of the best decisions of her life. Because not only did the ginger girl find a family with the Serpents, she also could be part of Toni’s world, and take a punch for her girlfriend.


	31. I forgive you

If the person who was supposed to love and care for you bullied and traumatized you for sixteen years of your life, would you forgive them? Would you forgive them for trying to ruin the life of the people you you considered family, even if not by blood? These were thoughts running through Cheryl Blossom-Topaz’s mind, while she and her life partner laid in bed.

It was about 3AM. A text message she had received around dinner time made her sick to her stomach, to the point that she couldn’t enjoy the meal with her wife and her three kids. The number was unknown but it was signed with a name that Cheryl thought to never hear about again. ‘’Your mother, Penelope.’’ 

It had been 10 years since they last saw each other. The last time the woman messed with this lovely family. What was running through her mind was a mystery, how after all these years she finally came to sense and wanted to be part of her daughter’s life again, a late, yet fresh start. 

The truth is that her mother rarely crossed her mind. After Nana Rose passed away, she was sad that the twins wouldn’t have a supportive grandmother like the redhead was so fortunate to have. But that thought quickly disappeared when she remembered all the bad things Penelope has done. People don’t just change like that. Nevertheless, the message was.. Convincing to say the least. Apparently, Penelope had gotten into therapy, and got a real job at a grocery store, leaving her prostitute like attitude. She wanted to be part of the twin’s life, even if they were already 16, she knew about their existence but she didn’t know about Jamie, the youngest member of the family. 

Eventually, after reading the message about a thousand times, exhaustion took over Cheryl and she fell asleep, thinking about talking to Toni and the kids about the situation.

‘’Okay, family. There is something really important that I would like to discuss with all of you.’’ Cheryl announced, sitting down at the dinner table where everyone else was already eating their breakfast. Toni looked at her partner with furrowed brows of confusion, but a big piece of toast stuffed in her mouth kept her from speaking. When they all paid attention to Cheryl she started to explain the situation at hand.

‘’So, you may not know this but my mother, legally your grandmother, has contacted me. We haven’t spoken in 10 years because back then, and throughout my whole life really, she was a really bad person and an even worse mom. She doesn’t even know about Jamie, that’s how distant we are. So, she messaged me saying that she changed and that she wants to be part of your lives. Before I agree to meet her so we can talk better, I wanted to talk to you guys about this because I don’t feel like this should be only my decision to make.’’ Cheryl finished with a sad smile. Victoria was the first to reply.

‘’Well that’s a bit odd. But you taught us that we should always give people a second chance, right?’’ She tried to lighten up the mood, showing acceptance from her part.

‘’I’m not sure that this is a second chance. Hell, not even a fifth chance. But if you are all willing to meet her and help me go through this, because I’m not gonna lie, it’s pretty hard, I would really appreciate.’’ Cheryl held Toni’s hand, who was looking at her lovingly. Those eyes meant more than words sometimes.

‘’So like.. What do we say? When we see her. We have no clue what she even looks like.’’ Jason points out.

‘’Do you think she will give us gifts?’’ Jamie gasped, kicking her feet in excitement.

‘’Oh she most certainly will try to win your love with materialism’’ Toni scoffed and Cheryl laughed. She wasn’t wrong.

‘’Have you seen her, mommy?’’ Victoria questions Toni.

‘’ Before Momma and I were dating, she did really bad things. She, with the help with other people, tried to hurt Momma. And she was really mean and cold. But like you said, we gotta give her another chance.’’ Toni smiled sweetly. The twins and Jamie looked at her, shock on their faces.

‘’Moms are my new heroes.’’ Jason commented, filling his mouth with cereal and making everyone laugh. 

‘’I will try to see if she wants to have lunch at us. But not here. I don’t trust her enough to be at our home.’’ Cheryl got up to grab her phone from the kitchen counter.

‘’Yay we are going to a restaurant!’’ Jamie clapped.

‘’I want seafood pasta!’’ Victoria claimed.

‘’You are so extra. I will settle for like a salad.’’ Jason rolled his eyes.

‘’Alright rabbit boy.’’ Victoria teased, and so the children were all distracted in their own conversations. Leaving the two adults to chat.

‘’You sure you are okay with this?’’ Toni asked, hugging Cheryl from behind.

‘’At least we could cut Betty some slack. Even if most sleepovers with Lili are at Thistle House, she is always on babysitting duty when we or the twins can’t.’’ Cheryl turned around and rested her arms on Toni’s shoulders.

‘’Forget about the kids for one second. How are you dealing with this? She is still responsible for your nightmares and your inability to stay alone for too long, babe.’’ Toni kissed her cheek several times. 

‘’It kept me awake for a long time tonight, but’’ Cheryl paused to sigh. ‘’As much as she f-ed up, I have to at least see for myself if she really is different. It’s not like she didn’t care for me… This one time I got dressed up really sexy to scare one of her clients away, and she could of sold my body right there and then, even though I was just sixteen. But she didn’t. She like protected me, or whatever.’’ The tall woman looked down almost defeated. But Toni took her chin in her hand and raised her head up.

‘’Then be the badass bitch I know you are, and make your mom understand that you aren’t defenseless, nor will you put up with her shit.’’ Toni proudly stated, but soon regretted it when she noticed the kids were listening.

‘’That’s two dollars for the swear jar.’’ Jamie shook her head in disapproval.

‘’Bad mommy. You should get a time out.’’ Victoria smirked.

‘’Just finish your cereal and go get dressed!’’ Toni rolled her eyes. Cheryl laughed and helped Jamie off her chair, leading her to the bedroom to help her get dressed. 

‘’Put on fancy outfits guys. We gotta prove that we are the powerful family everyone thinks we are.’’ Cheryl added before leaving the dining room. Jason and Vicky just nodded and helped Toni clean the dishes before going to their respective rooms.

\- Later that day, at some fancy ass restaurant in Riverdale -

The family of 5 waited patiently outside the restaurant for Penelope. They were slightly early so she could arrive at any minute. Victoria was wearing a loose, half sleeved white dress, a camel belt sat around her abdomen. Her shoes matched the dress. Around her neck, a light pink choker with pearls on it. Her Serpents jacket was resting on her shoulders, covering her back, a request made by Toni to see how Penelope would react. She was distracted on her phone, checking the info for her next swimming meet up. Jason was wearing a black and white polka dotted polo, tight white shorts and his most expensive black shoes, his leather jacket was around his waist, still showing off the big snake on the back. Even tho it seemed like he was thinking of nothing, he was actually remembering dancing routines for the River Vixens, who would be cheering for the swimming bulldogs. Jamie was playing on Toni’s phone while on her arms. She wore a simple navy blue lace dress. Cheryl was wearing a tight black dress that she used to take for business trips before having the twins, her red Serpent jacket bringing great contrast. Finally, Toni, after a lot of convincing, put on some suit pants and a white button up shirt tucked in. 

‘’Mommy I’m hungry.’’ Jamie whined. 

‘’I know baby, we will go inside soon.’’ Toni smiled and kissed her forehead.

Eventually, a car stopped in front of the restaurant and Penelope left said car, smiling when she saw the Blossom-Topaz family. 

‘’Cheryl, I’m so glad you decided to show up.’’ Penelope smiled and looked at the kids, whose attention had completely shifted to the older woman standing in front of their mom.

Cheryl smiled politely but proceed to present the teen first instead of actually greeting her. 

‘’I see that red is still strong on the family. And who is this little angel?’’ Penelope caressed Jamie’s cheek who hid in Toni’s neck shyly.

‘’Jamie. She is six.’’ Cheryl smiled at the young girl. ‘’Shall we go in?’’ She suggested, and the six of them walked in the restaurant and sat at a table also placing their orders.

‘’So where have you been hiding out for the past 10 years?’’ Toni asked, a bitter tone on her voice, earning a kick under the table from Cheryl.

‘’Ah. Well. After I did that awful thing to you, which I deeply apologize for, I went to seek mental health. Seeing Cheryl so dedicated to protect her family made me realize that… I was never able to give her that sense of security. I think over the years that Clifford and I were together, he just manipulated me so much that I couldn’t exactly trust anyone. I regret not being a better parent. So I beg you for a second chance, and be a good grandmother.’’ Penelope confessed. 

‘’What do you do for a living?’’ Victoria inquired, twirling pasta on her fork.

‘’I work at a grocery store. It’s nothing glamorous, unlike your moms I imagine.’’ The older Blossom smiled.

‘’Momma makes clothes and Mommy takes the prettiest pictures!’’ Jamie commented. Toni patted her head.

‘’Do they treat you well?’’ 

‘’They are literally the best moms in the whole universe.’’ Jason smiled at his moms, remembering all the amazing memories they have together, has a family.

‘’You know, mother.’’ Cheryl started. ‘’We don’t trust you. Toni and I that is. These kids are the most important factors of our lives, and if you so dare to hurt even a toenail of them, I will actually end you. However. We educated them well enough to never judge a person without them justifying themselves first. As so, I am willing to give you one last chance, because I believe everyone must have a hint of good in them. Prove it, and I will forgive you for everything you have done to me.’’ Cheryl finished with a large gulp of her white wine.

‘’I will do my best to not disappoint you.’’ 

And that’s how a new bond started. Penelope quickly won Jamie’s heart with a bunch of gifts. The twins were a lot more skeptical, but they could see how she really made an effort to be a good grandma, picking them up from school when it was raining or snowing, helping with dinner when Cheryl was out in business trips. Toni was the hardest to convince though. She knew about every little detail of how this woman fucked up her partner’s head. How many years it took for her to convince Cheryl that she was safe, and loved. Even after they got married, the redheaded Blossom-Topaz questioned if Toni really loved her, and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. The endless nightmares she had during the cold nights that reminded her of the shack she had been abandoned to die, Toni never left her alone. Penelope was the cause of too much distress. She only started to warm up to the idea of that woman being back on their lives when, one day, Cheryl was having a really frustrating drawing day. Nothing was coming out the way she wanted, not even proportions, something she was oddly good at. She threw her drawings on the floor and fell down crying. Penelope happened to be at the house then, as she had insisted to play with Jamie while the mom was working. Once she heard the big fuss coming from Cheryl’s study, she rushed there and comforted Cheryl until she stopped crying. Then she called Toni. When the pink haired Serpent arrived, Cheryl was on the couch, a warm cup of tea on her hands and a blanket over her shoulders. And Penelope was there, just talking to her, taking her mind off things and trying to understand what upset her so much. Cheryl whispered ‘’I forgive you’’ to her mom, and that was when Toni finally felt relief. She trusted her wife, and if she trusted and forgave Penelope, then she should too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a reference to one of my favourite video games of all time. Can you guess what it is and what game it is from?


	32. Needs & Cravs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, AKA Madelaine!

Cheryl Blossom was not the needy type of girlfriend. Well, at least not in public. Of course things such as walking around without holding Toni’s hands just didn’t feel right, and she would always demand a goodbye kiss before they entered different classes. However, that all changed when Cheryl got pregnant. 

Although her pregnancy was pretty painless, the hormones were what really got to her. Toni made the biggest effort to attend to all of her wife’s wishes, even if they happened randomly during the day, or at night. Topaz always made sure her girl felt loved and cared for, before Cheryl could throw a tantrum.

‘’Toniiiii!’’ Cheryl is laying on the couch, her baby bump ever so slightly noticeable. Toni was upstairs making their bed, since she insisted that Cheryl shouldn’t push herself. Upon hearing her partner’s yell, she basically ran down the stairs.

‘’Babe? What’s wrong? Are you okay?’’ Toni kneeled on the floor next to the redhead.

‘’I’m lonely.’’ Cheryl pouted.

‘’Honey, I was gone for five minutes’’ Toni laughs softly and caresses the other girl’s cheek.

‘’I know but it is too long. I missed you! Don’t you miss me?’’ Her voice cracked almost as if she was about to cry.

‘’Of course I did baby girl. But I need to do stuff around the house, since you are carrying precious bagadge.’’ Toni kissed her wife’s lips.

‘’No. You can’t. I want you here with me at all times.’’ Cheryl pulled Toni onto the couch and they laid there for about one hour, just kissing and cuddling until the redhead fell into a light snooze and Toni was able to finish up the rest of the chores like taking care of the dishes and the laundry.

Needless to say that the first three months of pregnancy went like that. Several times Toni arrived late at work because Cheryl required many snuggles in the morning. People might think that Cheryl would be suffocating and tiring Toni but in all honesty, this gang member felt weak at the thought of Cheryl choosing her to be needy with. She actually loved all the attention she had to give. 

The second main thing that the redhead ‘’bothered’’ Toni the most was with cravings. Some would wish for weird combinations or comfort food, but Cheryl had the most specific food request. Usually foreign too.

‘’Babe.’’ Cheryl poked Toni’s shoulder. No response. It was around 2AM and Toni had recently arrived from a Serpent meeting, so she was deep asleep. ‘’Babee’’ Cheryl tried again, poking repeatedly. Still, just light snoring noises came from the other girl. ‘’Yo, Topaz!’’ The redhead now annoyed kicked Toni on the back and yelled her partner’s name.

‘’What!!??’’ Toni snapped, sitting up and turning her nightstand light on. ‘’Cher what the fuck!’’ She complains, rubbing her back.

‘’I’m hungry.’’ Cheryl pouts, tugging on Toni’s baggy t-shirt. 

‘’You can’t wait until the morning?’’ Toni sighs, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. Cheryl shakes her head no in a cute manner, impossible for the pink haired girl to decline.

‘’Fine. What can I cook for you?’’ Toni was already getting up, turning her messy bed hair into a high bun.

‘’I want those korean noodles.’’

‘’Korean noodles? But it is so late! Or early! Fuck I don’t know!’’ 

‘’There is that 24h korean food truck just outside town! Pleaaase mami!’’ Cheryl whined. She was really using all the weapons to make Toni weak and do whatever she wants.

‘’You are so cute. Fine, but you are coming with me!’’ Toni smiled and the sweet ‘thank you’ kiss her wife gave her. They were the only ones out at that time at night, on a wednesday. The truck, a 30 minute drive away from Thistle House, was empty, only the employees were there, watching something on the small Tv, waiting for clients. When they were slightly younger, the two girls would always come here to eat if there wasn’t any food at home, or they arrived late from a Serpent meeting and were hungry. They were actually well known by the cooks, and as soon as the red thunderbird pulled over, they started their usual meal. Not only that, but Cheryl’s salty cravings made her order about three bags worth of tempura seaweed chips. 

‘’Oh my gosh yes this is exactly what I needed. I’m so happy right now.’’ Cheryl wiggled her shoulders happily as she slurped on the soup. Toni couldn’t help but stare at her. 

‘’I’m glad I could help.’’ Toni giggles and eats too.

‘’Thank you, love of my life. I know I am not easy to deal with, but you are so patient and I love you so much!’’ Cheryl exclaimed against Toni’s cheek before kissing her.

‘’I love you too. C’mon, finish your food. I hope little squid enjoys it too.’’ Toni smiles and caressed Cheryl’s noticeable pregnant belly. Squid was the name of the baby until they knew it’s gender, or even that Cheryl was carrying twins.

That baby ultrasound was iconic on the stories this couple tells. They had woken up expecting this to be a normal day, a normal visit to the doctors. They didn’t even know the doctor would tell them the gender. Either way, they arrived at the hospital and after waiting patiently, they were finally called in. 

‘’So, Mrs. Blossom-Topaz. How have you been feeling?’’ The doctor asks, getting the cold gel ready has Cheryl unbuttoned her pants and lifted her shirt to show her belly. 

‘’Emotional. I have been crying really easily but apart from that I don’t feel any pain, not even when I exercise.’’ The doctor rubbed the scan on Cheryl’s belly and watched the monitor carefully. Suddenly, his brows furrow.

‘’Doc? What’s wrong? Is squid okay?’’ Toni has concern filled in her voice, and because of that, Cheryl also panics a bit. 

‘’Nothing is wrong. In fact, you are actually pregnant with two squids. You are having twins, Mrs. Blossom-Topaz, congratulations.’’ The doctor smiled at the use of words.

‘’What but how have you only discovered that now?’’ Toni inquiries, confused.

‘’Well. She could have been hiding underneath her brother.’’ The doctor smirks as he watches Cheryl and Toni’s faces glow up.

‘’Just like Jay-Jay and I’’ A single tear rolled down the redhead’s face. Pure joy was what she was feeling.

‘’They both seem to be healthy, the heartbeat is strong and everything is developing at a normal pace. As for your hormones, I know you don’t want to take any medicine so, some chamomile tea to calm you down is what I advise you to take in case you are feeling too stressed.’’ The doctor gave some paper for Cheryl to clean herself and left the room.

Cheryl looked at Toni, her eyes were speaking to her, and she knew exactly what they were saying.

‘’Yes we can finally have the baby shower with the gender reveals.’’ Toni rolled her eyes and helped Cheryl put on her coat.

SweetPea, Veronica, Fangs, Kevin, Jughead, Betty and newborn Lili all attended the baby shower. Veronica was rather hysterical about the situation. She examined the two balloons in the garden. They were both black and ready to be popped, then revealing the genders.

‘’If you pop that shit I will rip your head off.’’ Toni said in the sweetest voice posible, wich was even scarier than if she was actually angry. 

‘’C’mon T! Just a little clue!’’ Veronica begged.

‘’The clues are all around the house Veronica, but you would never pick up on them.’’ Toni laughed and walked away, going to meet Cheryl and warn her that they should probably do it now, before Veronica passes out from the anticipation.

‘’Okay dear friends, gather around!’’ Cheryl clapped her hands and walked hand in hand with Toni, placing themselves on each side of the balloons, holding needles. 

‘’Before we pop these balloons I want to thank you all for being part of the journey of our family and never stop supporting us, it is truly-’’ The redhead continued but was quickly interrupted by Sweets, who was holding Veronica tightly from behind so she wouldn’t escape.

‘’Just pop it already Red!’’ That made everyone laugh. Cheryl and Toni looked at each other and counted down, before stabbing the helium filled balloons. When they exploded, pink and blue powder was scattered in the air which left everyone slightly confused until it all clicked in their heads.

‘’Oh my gosh you are having twins!’’ Veronica screamed and escaped Pea’s grip to hug her two best friends. 

The Blossom-Topaz household was blessed since the very beginning with this pregnancy, blessed with their forever babies, Jason and Victoria. They were blessed by the birth Jamie whom they later adopted, she was the sweetest little girl, funny and bright, innocent, loved by the four. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more stuff from me, check out my most recent story, Until My Birthday Brings Us Apart.
> 
> The reference of the last chapter was for the videogame Life is strange.


	33. Don't Bother The Sick

Let’s throwback to when Toni was diagnosed with chronic rhinitis, a painful condition that, no matter the time of the year, makes you have really bad allergies. She had recently been taken in by the Serpents, FP had stepped in as her legal guardian, and he was the first to notice the morning sneezes that the small girl had at least a week every month. Then it was the constant eye rubbing and nose scratching. At a certain point, the Serpent King thought she might be getting high, just from how red her eyes were, but it was just allergies. It got noticeably worse around spring and autumn, the girl would be complaining that her eyes were burning. When her nose was so blocked that she couldn’t taste food, that’s when he decided to take her to the hospital. After doing a CAT scan to her face, asthma tests and allergies tests, she was given medicine that she would have to take for the rest of her life: eye drops, a pill to clear her lungs, a nose spray and ocean water up the shnozz to do every night, and an sos pill for when she has really bad crisis and a very powerful spray that unblocks her nose instantly. The routine was tiring, she always choked with the ocean water, and the sos pills made her sleepy, so eventually she stopped taking them and only did it if really necessary.

Cheryl never knew about this, she might have suspected something was up when Toni one morning woke up with her eyes swollen and red and once she came out of the toilet they weren’t anymore. Or when she sneezed 10 times in a row. However, she decided not to make a big deal out of it, because even when the girl walked in school looking like she had been hit by a truck, Toni always claimed she was tired from ‘’Serpent business’’. Almost 20 years later, with two kids and a one year old, Cheryl learned that Toni had been hiding something all these years.

It was supposed to be a normal morning after spring break. When their alarm rang, Toni was supposed to wake up the kids, and Cheryl would make her way to the kitchen to make them breakfast. The redhead did so, but Toni remained unmoved, the covers over her head. When no fuss was heard upstairs from upset 12 year olds, Cheryl went to check that her twins were still sound asleep, and Jamie was sat on her crib, waiting to be lift up. The Blossom rushed to her room and nudged her wife lightly.

‘’Baby? Wakey wakey, it is getting late.’’ Cheryl pulled the covers off her face to see Toni’s red nose, lips parted so she could breathe. 

‘’No! I don’t feel good.’’ Toni groaned and tried to pull the covers over herself again.

‘’Okay baby. I’m gonna wake up the kids so you can rest a bit longer.’’ And so, the redhead took off to take care of the three kids all by herself. She had successfully get them ready and in the middle of breakfast, familiar pink locks poke through the dining room, in direction to the kitchen. Cheryl quickly got up, indicating the children to hurry up eating and putting Jamie down so she could crawl to the living room and play, and went to meet with Toni.

‘’Hey, how are you feeling?’’ Cheryl cupped Toni’s face in her hands but quickly let go when she winced in pain.

‘’My face hurts. My nose feels like it is being pulled off my face, everything is too bright and loud, my head hurts, I can’t breathe and finally, my chest hurts.’’ Toni did a full description.

‘’Oh my gosh, my poor baby. Should we take you to the doctor?’’ Cheryl hurried to her phone so she could dial Veronica’s number so she would take the twins to school.

‘’No! No doctor. I have to go to work anyways.’’ Toni grabbed a cup of warm coffee and dragged herself towards their room.

‘’No way are you going to work like this, missy. Get your ass in bed, I will bring you breakfast.’’ Cheryl scolded and helped the weak girl inside the bed. 

‘’Okay gang, mommy is sick so we have to be extra nice to her okay?’’ Cheryl told Jason, Victoria and Jamie.

‘’What’s wrong with mommy?’’ Vicky asked worriedly.

‘’I am not sure. I think she might just have a cold. Auntie Veronica will drive you to school today so I can take care of mommy. Is that okay with you guys?’’ Momma helped Jason put on his heavy backpack and kissed the twins goodbye when Veronica had arrived with Vincent in the back. Cheryl waited until they were out of sight to go back inside and pick up Jamie. 

‘’What do you say we bring mommy breakfast in bed today? And bake her a cake later?’’ Cheryl tickled the one year old and she giggled happily mumbling a yes.

They all knew Toni pretended to be stronger than she really was, not for self loading but to not worry those around her, because of this Cheryl knew that she would never understand what was really wrong with her partner. So she decided to call the one person who would know: FP.

‘’Hey FP, it’s Cheryl.’’ 

‘’Is Tiny okay?’’ Was the first thing he said. ‘’You would only call me if something was wrong with her.’’

‘’Well, this morning she woke up with her eyes really red and a stuffed nose and everything that involves her face is in pain. Do you know what might be wrong?’’ Cheryl inquired, working on a warm cup of tea.

‘’She is having an allergy crisis. She has allergic rhinitis. I would expect her wife to know these things. But we are talking about Toni so I am not surprised you don’t. She hasn’t been taking any medicine?’’ FP asked.

‘’I see her with a small bottle of eye drops all the time but she said it was because the chemicals from developing photos.’’ Cheryl explained. ‘’Is there any medicine I can give her?’’ FP proceed to give Cheryl the list that Toni was supposed to be on, and when she checked the medicine cupboard she noticed that way in the back those things could be found, however, they were all expired. The redhead directed herself to their room with a tray of food. Toni was laying down, in the dark, scrolling through her phone.

‘’Hey baby, here is your food. I have to drop by the pharmacy but I will be back in a bit. You think you can watch over Jamie?’’ Cheryl helped her wife sit up on the bed and opened the curtains just enough so Toni could see the food. She brought Jamie up and placed her on the bed with her Ipad, this way she would be distracted enough to let Toni rest.

When she came back home, the tray of food was in the kitchen, which had been cleaned as well as the dining table. Jamie was in their bedroom cuddled up to Toni, taking her morning nap, while the pink haired was working on editing some pictures on her computer. Tissues and empty tissues bags were scattered on the bed and floor. Toni’s eyes were still swollen and teary, her nose was still red.

‘’What do you think you are doing?’’ Cheryl shook her head in disapproval.

‘’I am working. I don’t feel that bad.’’ Toni reassured.

‘’You are so stubborn Toni. You need to rest. I called FP and he told me what medicine to get you, so you better take it now before I shove it up myself.’’ Cheryl threatened. She settled the pills and sprays on Toni’s bedside table, but they remained untouched for over half of the day. Veronica offered to take their three kids to the park so they could rest, which was reliving.

Around 3 PM Veronica came to collect Jamie. Toni had barely eaten, and she still hadn’t taken her pills.

‘’Babe. I swear to god. You are getting worse and you aren’t doing anything about it!’’ Cheryl complained, getting in bed with her wife, after she had the fourth sneeze sequence of the day and was now furiously blowing her nose.

‘’I’m fine. Stop bothering the sick.’’ Toni rolled her eyes and lowered herself on the bed.

‘’So now you admit you are sick?’’ 

Silence. 

‘’Awh, my sick little baby, do you want some cuddles to make you feel better?’’ Cheryl used the same voice she used when she talked to Jamie. Toni thought for a second and nodded her head yes.

‘’Take at least the spray and I will cuddle you for the rest of the day.’’ Cheryl smiled, handing her wife the nose spray. Toni took it and instantly felt her nose with less pressure. The redhead scooped Toni in her arms and laid her against her chest, one hand curling her messy hair and the other rubbing the arm that wrapped around her waist. In no time, the short girl was sound asleep. 

Around 6PM Veronica dropped off the twins and Jamie. They were all holding colourful ‘’get well’’ cards for Toni, who had moved from the bed to the living room couch so she could watch Tv, though the dirty tissues seemed to accompany her as well as a huge fluffy blanket. 

‘’Hey babies! Did you have fun with auntie?’’ Toni smiled, sniffing. 

‘’We made you these!’’ Jason quickly said, handing his card first, then Jamie’s then Vicky’s.

‘’Guys! Thank you so much, I feel better already!’’ Jamie climbed on the couch and positioned herself under the blanket, sitting between Toni’s crossed legs. 

‘’Why don’t you go make your homework, then we can all come cuddle mommy.’’ Cheryl smiled at the twins and they happily complied.

On the next day Toni is feeling worse. For the sake of those around her she decides to take the medicine the right way, and makes Cheryl go to work, claiming she will be fine. Before Cheryl leaves, there is a knock on the door. The redhead opens it to see two tall Serpents, SweetPea and Fangs.

‘’We heard Tiny was sick so we brought her some video games, chicken soup from Pop’s and the photography magazine she likes to read.’’ SweetPea had a concerned look on his face. Is little sister was sick after all.

‘’Toni is forcing me to go to work but I would be at ease going if you two would stay to take care of her.’’ Cheryl let them in and lead them to their room.

Toni’s face lit up at all the things they had brought to her. She had always been the one to take care of everyone and to suck up what she was feeling. For once, she let herself sink in and just let people take care of her. It felt nice to see that every member of her family cared for her this much.


	34. Oh My.

It was a normal weekend at the Blossom-Topaz household: Toni was helping Victoria with a school project, busy building something in the garden; Jason invited Lucas for a sleepover re hidden away in the ginger boy’s room; Jamie was away with uncle SweetPea, auntie Veronica and Vincent at the Lodge’s Lodge and finally, Cheryl was left to do some housework, entertaining herself by folding the twins’ clothes.

One truth about these moms is that they always think their kids are pure, innocent, yet to be corrupted by the callings of puberty. Therefore, when their older kids had friends over, sitting behind closed doors didn’t seem a problem. Mainly because Victoria was always very focused and dedicated to her work, so she has never showed signs of love interests, but also because Jason was their precious boy, and it never occurred to them what might happen when they are alone. It wasn’t until Cheryl, who was in her own little world of chores, bursted through Jason’s door, without knocking, that everything changed.

There was her golden, caught up in his boyfriend’s embrace, shirtless, doing what could have been more than a PG 13 grope session. ‘’At least he is topping’’ Cheryl thought to herself after the initial shock.

‘’Momma! Ever heard of knocking?!’’ Jason basically screamed, getting off Lucas, putting his shirt back on and pushing his mom out of his room. The other boy shyly sat up and put a pillow over his lap. 

‘’I’m sorry jay-Jay, did I interrupt something?’’ Cheryl teased, handing him his basket of folded clothes. 

‘’Oh my gosh this is the most embarrassing moment of my life.’’ Jason sighed and went back to his room, locking the door this time. The redhead woman couldn’t help but laugh, thinking about the hilarious story to tell her wife. 

Needless to say that the rest of the weekend was extremely awkward for the two boys, though Cheryl didn’t make a big deal out of it at the time, Jason and the moms would later have a deep conversation. Sunday, when Lucas left after lunch, the Blossom end of the name decided to finally explain what happened to her partner, though Toni approached her first.

‘’Was it just me or there was some tension between Jay-Jay, you and Lucas?’’ Toni looked at her wife by the corner of her eye.

‘’I might have caught them in the process of a very intimate moment.’’ Cheryl whispered, laughing at the horrified look on Toni’s face.

‘’Please don’t tell me that means what I think it means.’’ Toni rubbed her temples.

‘’Depends. They were shirtless. And making out. I was surprised to find Jason topping. I expected him to be the bottom.’’ Cheryl earned herself a back-handed slap on her arm from the shorter girl.

‘’Don’t talk like that about our baby boy, you perv! Besides, you also start on top, but you are still a pillow princess’’ Toni teased, making both of them laugh. ‘’What are we going to do?

‘’I guess we are gonna have the conversation we never had as teens.’’ Cheryl sighed, boy was this going to be embarrassing.

Later that day, Cheryl, Toni, Jason and Victoria were all at the dining table, sitting in a suffocating silence, eyes speaking louder than words. Jason’s sigh was what broke the silence.

‘’Let’s just address the elephant in the room before we all go insane.’’ 

‘’Alright so.. Now that you are almost adults…’’ Cheryl started but quickly gazed at Toni to help her.

‘’... We thought certain topics should be discussed…’’ Toni tried, only to make Jason hide his head in his shirt in embarrassment and Vicky with a puzzled look.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Victoria asked.

‘’Momma caught Lucas and I under circumstances that no parent should see.’’ Jason explained, Vicky giggled quietly however the eye daggers from her brother made her come to a stop. 

‘’It wasn’t that bad..’’ Cheryl tried to be compassionate but Jason just sinked him his chair more.

‘’Look, this is bad for all of us but we have to ask.. Are you and Lucas having sex?’’ Toni wanted to end this as quickly as possible. Neither Cheryl or her had exactly a steady family to be able to talk about these things, leaving them to learn most things for themselves or the internet. They wanted to provide a different experience for their kids, but this was nonetheless awkward as hell. Especially when their son stood quiet for about two minutes.

‘’Yea..’’ He replies quietly.

‘’Are you wearing protection? You know gay couples can’t get pregnant but you can get STDs and infections!’’ Cheryl suddenly grew worried.

‘’I know, momma. That’s like the only they teach us about gay sex in sex ed. ‘’ Jason was feeling more at ease knowing that his moms weren’t freaking out.

‘’We are aware that Lucas is very special to you, but remember that you don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable doing. There is no pressure.’’ Toni smiled softly, though inside she was ready to fight the boy who took her prince’s innocence away.

‘’I know. But you don’t need to worry about that. I love him a lot.’’

‘’If anything happens you can always come to us. Now, Vicky..’’ Cheryl looked at her daughter whose eyes were squinting at her.

‘’Oh my. Yes, momma?’’ 

‘’As a girl, we have other concerns about you.’’ Toni explained.

‘’Is this.. My cue to leave?’’ Jason tried his luck to escape the girl talk, but it was to no avail as he was held down by his sister.

‘’I suffered with you so you suffer with me.’’ She said through gritted teeth.

‘’As you already know, Vicky, having you period means that you can get pregnant unless you take the necessary precautions.’’ Cheryl continued.

‘’Please get me out of here.’’ Victoria pleaded.

‘’Honey please take this seriously. Accidents happen and we want to make sure that you are aware of these things, as embarrassing as it may be.’’ Toni explained, making her daughter calm down.

‘’When you intend to be sexually active, mostly with boys but if the case, with girls too, you need to tell us, or a doctor, so you can get started on the pill. It is the most effective contraceptive method, though you should always use condoms.’’ Cheryl honestly can’t say these things looking into her daughter’s eyes.

‘’Okay. Although I have no intentions of doing such things right now, if, or when it happens, I will reach out.’’ Vicky chooses her words wisely to get out of this situation as fast as possible. 

‘’Alright gang. Rules from now on, Jason, door always open when Lucas is around and we are home. Victoria, same applies to you. With girls and guys. ‘’ Toni started to get up.

‘’But I’m not gay? Or bi?’’ Victoria protested.

‘’It’s them I don’t trust. So, rule sticks. Who knows what goes on in those slumber parties.’’ That made Cheryl laughed. The two women retreated to the kitchen to prepare dinner while the teenagers stayed at the dining room.

‘’I can’t believe we just had this conversation over the dining table!’’ Jason sighed. 

‘’I know right? Right in front of my salad.’’ Vicky referenced with a cheeky eyebrow and left the room, leaving her brother dumbfounded at the phrase. His sister was not has innocent as she appeared.

After dinner, when Jamie had gladly brought the mood back to normal, the moms were laying on their bed, reflecting about the recent events.

‘’I can’t believe Jason is…’’ Toni started but couldn’t finish. The realization of her baby boy not being a baby anymore and there being so little she can now to protect him pained her.

‘’It had to happen someday, babe. You know we were younger than him when I had my first time, which was with you, and you were even younger when you had yours!’’ Cheryl laughed.

‘’Listen don’t tease me about that anymore okay? I was very sexually confused and Sweets and I were very drunk!’’ Toni hid herself under the blankets. Cheryl also slid down and big spooned her tiny wife.

‘’ Whatever happens, with whomever it happens, I just hope they take good care of our babies.’’ Cheryl smiled at the comforting scent coming from Toni. The pink haired Serpent slid her hand on top of Cheryl’s, pulling her closer.

‘’You are so sexy when you are worried about our kids, momma’’ Toni smirked.

‘’Hm~ I love you so much, mami’’ Cheryl lifted her head when she felt Toni turn around to face her. They shared a passionate kiss, and hopefully karma wouldn’t be a bitch and turn the embarrassing situation Cheryl had witnessed with their son the other way around.


End file.
